A Family
by FanFicChikk
Summary: Charley and her two kids moved to La push, to live their own lives as a family. But who will they meet there? how can a pack of wolves affect Charley and her children? More than you could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

A family

"Kylie! Wait for your brother and Me! And don't go in the water alone!" I yelled at my 3 year old, who was running down the beach excitedly

"Sure mommy! Hurry up Liam!" I couldn't help but chuckle at my daughter's lack of patients as her year old brother tried his hardest to catch his big sister.

"Don't worry lee, you'll be as fast as her one day, just keep those little legs going." I said as I walked with my youngest admiring his desire.

When we finally caught up to Kylie she had already made a friend. a little girl with dark russet skin and dark hair quite the cutie I must say. That girl was capable of making friends anywhere, where as her brother was more of an observer.

"Mommy! Mommy! This is cwaire she lives herre in LaPush she's my new friend." Kylie said while pulling the dark haired cutie in front of Liam and I, Lee just hid behind my legs. While I kneeled down to their level.

"Well hello Claire, my name is Charley, and the little boy hiding behind me is Liam. He's a little shy." I said, Claire looked up at me politely and nodded.

"Come on Cwaire! Let's built sand castles!" Kylie said, while Claire just nodded rapidly. She seemed like a sweet little girl, maybe shyer than Kylie but most little kids are.

About the time I got a blanket out for Liam and I to sit on a man and women approached us, "I am soooo sorry! There Aren't many kids Claire's age around her so when she sees them she just drops everything to play with them!" The women said looking at me apologetically.

"Oh is she your daughter?"I asked curiously.

The women looked at the pair of girls then smiled at me, "No she's our niece. she lives with us though. I'm Emily and this is My husband sam nice to meet you!" She said extending her hand out with a friendly smile. The man- sam - did the same. I took it and shook both of them greatly.

"Are you new to the area?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh yes. We just moved here. Um That's my daughter over there with Claire. her name is Kylie. And this kid right here," I said tickling Liam who was in my arms now making him squeal "is Liam."

Sam smiled affectionately at me, "and you would be?" He asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Oh Right! Sorry sometimes I just talk about the kiddos and myself slips my mind! I'm charley!" I said. Emily laughed from beside Sam while He chuckled.

Sam looked at me in a funny way that I couldn't quite place. It was almost like when you see someone you've met before but can't figure their name out. "Well since you're new to the area how about you come to our house for supper. The guys will be there we can introduce you, maybe let you meet some friendly faces." Emily said smiling at me.

"Oh we wouldn't want to impose! Really!" I said before Claire and Kylie came running up to us giggling.

"Come on Mommy! Let's go to Cwaire's tonight. Then you can have friends and I can have friends!" Kylie said her eyes glistening with excitement; she then looked at Claire with a serious expression. "Liam doesn't have friends. He's just a baby. But he will when he's older. Right now we can be his friends." Claire nodded and smiled at Liam who hid himself in my shoulder, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah listen to the kid. Come on Charley it'll be fun." Sam said

"Oh alright what time should I be there?"

"GREAT! 5 will be wonderful I hope you can cook! I will most likely be enlisting for your help." Emily said while Poking at Liam who giggled.

"Alright well it's 2 now and we have things that need to be done! So come on Kylie if you want to go to Sam and Emily's we need to head home." Kylie looked some what disappointed but hugged Claire quickly.

"Bye Cwaire! Seeya later alli-gator!" Kylie said in her usual peppy voice

Claire just looked at my daughter like she was insane. "I am not a awaGater." Claire said shaking her head. Sam, Emily and I all tried muffling are laughter while Kylie looked at Claire Exasperatedly, "No No No! You're supposed to say after while Cwocodoll!" Kylie said with her hands on her hips but smiling.

"I don't get it." Pore Claire said looking up at Sam and Emily, Sam laughed, "Don't worry ClaireBear I'll explain it. We better go."

"Okay. Bye Claire, Bye sam, Thanks for your hospitality Emily, we'll see you at 5." I said waving at little Claire who was tucked Safely in Sam's Arms. As soon as they were out of sight I turned towards my own kids. "Let's go! Come along Liam. Back to the house we go! Lead the way Kibear." Kylie had no problem following my request and skipped ahead of Liam and I the whole way home.

When we got to our house, if you could even consider it that. The place was very old and to the least well, a piece of crap. But it was ours nonetheless.

"Alright troops. I have to put some laundry in, we need to leave in 3 hours, so you two go outside in the backyard and play. Kylie take your brother with you." Kylie didn't look to happy with this request.

"Mommy we've been outside allllllll day. How about we watch a movie we'll leave you alone." I had to laugh at that statement.

"Alright deal. Normally you know I'd make you head outside. But your right you can rest up." Both kids squealed. Even at one Liam knew what a movie was. Since it was July that meant Liam would actually be two in December. Kylie would be four in April she was a young 3 year old. So at almost 2 Liam understood most things, and even at a young 3 Kylie was such a good big sister.

As Kylie was about to go into the living room pulling her baby brother with her I stopped them, "and Kylie! Neither one of you get sweets! We're going to supper so you can deal without a snack." Knowing those little turds they would get into the candy. "Alwight mommy." "K' ma!" I smiled.

After the final agreement that they would watch cars, and after I had done everything I needed to, including making brownies we were ready to go. "Alright kiddies! Get your shoes on! We're ready to go."

"Yayyyy!" Was heard along with the familiar herd of footsteps.

Sam and Emily's wasn't very far at all so we could easily walk in the Summer. Both kids skipping along the way.

When we got to their house I hesitantly knocked I expected Sam or Emily but was greeted by a couple of guys. "Hi you must be Charley. I'm Paul and this is Embry."

"Um hi. Well you already know me apparently but this is Kylie and This is Liam." Kylie nodded up at the huge guys in front of us, "YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE SUPERHEROS!" Kylie screamed, "KYLIE!" I chided even though it was sort of true their size was truly impressive. Luckily Paul and Embry just laughed at my child. While I blushed.

"Well a sexy blonde British chick, and a cutie with the most adorable accident ever. And Hey little man are you gonna play football?" Embry said. Paul hit him over the head "dude," He yelled. "Show a little respect." I just blushed and shrugged it off. My accent was pretty hot I guess.

"Ignore him. Come on in. Emily, my wife and the rest of the girls are cooking and Sam and the rest of the guys are outside that's where we're headed." Paul said before letting me inside, then He and Embry ran off. Leaving me to find my way to the kitchen which wasn't that hard, it was a nice little cozy house. As I went in the kitchen with Liam on my hip and Kylie behind, we were greeted with a little group of women.

"Oh hey Charley! Guys this is Charley. And Charley this is Kim, Rachel, and Leah. Oh and the cutie behind her is Kylie and the little boy is Liam." Emily said pointing to each respective person. "Kylie, Claire is out in the yard if you want to go out there with her." Kylie smiled up at her and swiftly said a thank you! Then skipped out of the house.

Liam not to fond of all the attention held his arms up for me to hold him. I complied and sat down beside Kim. "Sooo... What brings you to La Push." The girl who I thinks name was Rachel asked.

"Rachel!" Emily warned. While Kim just chuckled. I guess she was used to this.

"No no. It's okay. I mean if we're going to be friends, then I should tell you a little maybe more as we get closer. But um I had family issues. And it wasn't the best environment for Lee and Kibear." I said. All three women smiled sympathetically at me.

"well! I hope you can cut vegetables!" Emily said breaking the tension. And handing me a knife. I laughed "Yeah I can for sure! My kiddies love vegetables." All three women stopped and stared at me, "kids. Liking. Vegetables?" Kim asked bewildered. I laughed, "Well they know that if they don't eat them than they can't get dessert. So they learned to love them." All three women laughed.

I did notice through this whole exchanged that the girl names Leah stayed silent. When I looked at her she just looked back then left the room.

After about an hour of bonding with the girls all the guys came in. They were HUGE! To say the least. "Ah Charley. This is Paul, Embry, quil, Jared, and Seth." I noticed that Kylie was very fascinated with Seth and he seemed just as attached to her. The same way Claire was with Quil.

"Okay ladies and children first threw the line; Charley be careful! These boys will kill for food." Whenever we got are food and sat down at the table Kylie looked at Seth with food in her mouth from her seat beside Claire, "here ya go Sethy I'll share," she said innocently handing him a pile of carrots in her hand Seth laughed and ate it. I was kind of disgusted but hey! More power to him.

When the guys went threw the line it was the most violent thing I had possibly ever seen. They were literally fighting and Clawing for food. Liam also noticed this he thought it was the funniest thing ever, "Whatcha laughing at boy hmmm?" Paul said causing another round of laughs from my son, which surprised me. He usually didn't warm up to people this fast.

After we were done eating all the guys went to the living room, something about a football game; Liam, Kylie, and Claire joined them playing on the floor. About ten minutes in we heard the door open and a bunch of "Hey Jake!" "Where's the leech lover" and many other statements until the "Jake" guy was finally just like "Shut up guys!"

I couldn't help but notice the way my stomach did flips when this person talked. "hey em sorry I didn't make supper..." The voice trailed off as I made eye contact with him and he just stared back.

After a heartbeat I stuck my hand out "Hello, I'm Charley. You must be Jacob." I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Um. Yeah. Um I-I-I- uhh yeah Jacob." He said then blushed which I didn't think was possible with how dark his skin was. All the guys in the other room laughed. I also heard Paul say "well that's two down" "So.. Where do you live," after a pause his eyes widened, "oh god that sounds super creepy I didn't mean It like that Oh god." He said rubbing his hand down his face. I couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness.

"No it's alright. I live just a few blocks from here a little house that probably looks abandoned." I said somewhat embarrassed but he just smiled at me.

"You know the guys and I are pretty handy I'm sure we could make some improvements if you're willing to let us." He said in a calm collected voice, yet his eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

"Um yeah I would like_" before I could finish I was interrupted by a shriek and the familiar sound of shuffling feet and crying.

"MOMMMMMY!" Liam screamed between sobs. I gently picked him up and set him on my hip. Noticing the eye brow raise Jacob did. He must have not expected me to have kids, which was understandable.

"What's wrong lee?" I whispered in his ear, not noticing this time the look of affection Jacob was giving us.

"Kiwee took MY towy!" He said pathetically into my shoulder while I sighed.

"Liam. That is no excuse to cry like a little baby. Now man up and go work it out. No more tears over this got it?" I asked as I placed him on his feet.

"Ya ma!" He yelled before quickly getting over his sudden tantrum and running back into the living room. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Jake who smiled at me lovingly which was a surprise because he barely knows me. Before I could turn my attention back on Jacob I heard the all too familiar sounds of my kids fighting. And sighed again.

"I'm sorry Jacob. Being a mom is a full time job. And they usually get like this at about 7 but they're actually great kids." I said. I really felt something for Jacob and Incase anything did develop, I wanted to make it clear that my kids were my first priority.

"I understand. So If I stop by your house with a few guys in the next few days it's not to rob you. Just to fix up your place. Well I can't actually say that. The guys may raid your kitchen." He said with a smirk

"Well that's the least I can do, and thank you Jacob really." Jake just smiled at me wider.

After Kylie had properly introduced herself to Jacob by curtsying and Bowing which he was highly amused over. And after a bunch of hugs and Kisses later me and my kiddies went home. leaving my mind to drift towards Jacob Black. All. Night. Long.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES TWO SECONDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Family

"Mommy!" I heard from my one year old who was now sitting on my stomach as my eyes fluttered opened. This wasn't usually how I was awoken, usually I heard crying that meant Lee wanted out of his crib.

"Well Liam. Did someone find out how to get out of your crib.. Wait How did you get on the bed!? You can't climb up here!" The child in question just laughed at me. Well apparently he was going to be my monkey. At almost two he got out of a crib and climbed in my bed. "I guess we'll have to get you a big boy bed soon hmmm?" Liam just looked at me and babbled about playing with toys or something. "alright. Well let's go downstairs. Let mommy get changed real fast okay?" Liam just giggled at nothing oblivious to the world, he truly was a very happy baby.

I quickly threw on some jeans and a nice tank top then threw my hair in a messy bun. "Alright Lee let's head down the stairs what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes or biscuits?"

"Pan!" Liam screamed excitedly, I chuckled at his innocence. We usually didn't wake princess Kylie up, she was not a morning person AT ALL so we usually let her sleep. But never past 10, which is usually about the time she comes wandering about.

I quickly deposited Liam in a High chair handing him some toys and a sippy cup. Then started making quick work of home made pancakes when I heard a knock on the door. "Well who could that he? Hmm lee?" I asked making my way towards the door. When I opened it I was greeted with Jacob, Seth, Embry, and quil. "Oh hello! You boys came early, and wow you actually came guess you weren't kidding." I said directing the statement towards Jacob.

"Of course we came. Couldn't let a beauty like yourself live in such a un safe place. Especially with the kids." Jake said grinning at me. My stomach did a little flip when he called me beautiful and mentioned my kids.

I smiled great fully, "well I don't really know where to tell you to get started." I said opening the door as they all piled in the hallway.

"Well Kylie and Liam's room and Charley's room are our first priority. So get started there then we'll just make other little things as we go." He said looking at his work partners they all nodded

"Seth and I got the kids room. So Quil can take Charley's room." Embry said heading for Kibear and Lee's room. Seth right on his heels. Quil quickly left towards my room after I directed him in what way to go. That only left Jacob and I.

"So anything else I can do for you." Jacob asked.

"Um yes actually," I said going back into the kitchen. Liam was sitting there looking rather impatient at his lack of food. "Oh I'm sorry lee here," I said cutting some pancakes and putting them on the tray he smiled a toothy smile at me and began chomping away. "Um Jacob, all these cabinets are broken. Most of them won't even open." I said motioning towards the cabinets.

"Not a problem just call me bob the builder." Jake said, quickly making himself useful.

"Bob!" Lee screamed causing Jacob and I to chuckle

"Nah! His name is Jake can you say Jake?" I asked, Liam just looked at me as if to say excuse you and looked back at Jacob pointing as if to make it clear "BOB!" He screamed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you're bob now?" I said to Jake

"Guess so." He said back. As Jacob started banging around the kitchen and the other boys in the other rooms of the house The princess woke up pretty fast. Even over the loud tools I heard the stomps from the sassy Kylie.

"Mommy! Who in the world done this. I was supposted to be sleeping!" She said I tried muffling my laughter at my daughter's predicament.

Before I could answer Jacob did though, "I'm sorry Kylie. Me and my friends just wanted to fix up your house. Next time will come a little later, or try to be quieter."

Kylie looked at him squinting her eyes in concentration, "okayyy. Just don't let it happen again mister." She said I didn't even bother covering my laugh and neither did Jacob. "Mommy can I please have some pancakes."

"Sure kiddo. Just get what you want to drink and sit down." I said turning away from my child and looking at Jacob he simply winked at me before turning back to tend to the cabinets.

About 4 in the afternoon everything had been done and the house still looked like a shack. But at least on the inside it wasn't falling apart. "Wait!" I called before Embry, Seth, and Quil could leave. "Here. I made some brownies for you guys. Thank you all so much." I said hugging each one of them they just waved it off like it was nothing and excepted the brownies great fully then left.

Jacob approached me but was cut short by, " hey! Can we have bwonies mom!" From Kylie

"NoPe! I'm making spaghetti, maybe afterward for dessert."

"Ooookay," she said disappointment lacing her words. "Hey mr. Jake are you gonna stay for suppa?" She asked.

"Well. I mean if it's okay will your mom?" Jacob said looking down at me a smile tugging on his lips.

"Of course!" Kylie said as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world that he ask permission. Jake chuckled but looked at me with raised eye brows making sure that I was okay with it.

"You heard the kid!" I said playfully while Jacob just shook his head looking at the pair of us with a smile

As I was making the Spaghetti I heard rather loud squeals from Kylie and Liam. And playful growls from Jacob. I couldn't help but smile. He was In there playing with my kids instead of flirting with me. That truly made more of an impression than anything could. "Okay guys, dinners ready!" I yelled, Jake came running into the kitchen with Liam on his shoulders and Kylie right at his heels. "Okay you three. Calm it down we're going to have a civilized dinner." I said trying to keep a serious expression. "Ya ma!" "Sure mommy!" And "yes ma'am." We're all heard.

After a nice dinner with the three it was time to put the kids to bed Jacob helped me, probably because Liam refused to be put down. After Liam was asleep Jacob said he would go to the living room while I changed Kylie. After I had brushed her teeth and put her in a night gown I laid her in bed. "Goodnight my Kibear." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight mummy." She said, her British accent present, which usually happens when she's tired.

As I was about to close the door I heard a soft "mum?"

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"We should keep Jake. He pways with me and Lee and he loves you." She said innocently.

"I think you're right Kibear. But keeping him may take time. Do you want him to be around us?"

"OF COURSE!," she yelled "he's really nice mummy. Much different than my old daddy." She said I cringed at that. "Old" daddy. He would always be her Father i guess. But truly he was just a sperm donor, he had nothing to do with his kids, and now legally never could.

"You're right Kylie he is. Now go to sleep sweetie I'll see you in the morning." I said finally closing the door. A soft "night." Was mumbled between a yawn.

When I walked to the living room much to my surprise Jacob was still here, "I just wanted to tell you good night."

"Oh... Well goodnight. And thank you for everything you did for us today Jacob." I said

"No problem. Anything to make you guys more comfortable, you just tell me if you need anything okay Charley?" He asked his eyes meeting mine almost like asking me to promise that I would keep this deal.

"Okay. And you do the same. I don't know how much help I could be, but I'll try my best if that counts." I said smiling sadly at him. "Goodnight Jake," I said hugging him tight. I stayed in his arms longer than a normal hug. Probably because he was holding me there.

"Night." He whispered. Before smiling at me and heading to the door to leave.

Wait! He made the first move last time now it's my turn! Kylie said she wants him around that's all the permission I need, besides for some un known reason Jacob truly makes me happy. Happier than I have been in years, actually happier than I have EVER been. "wait! Jake hang on a second!" I said causing him to pause and look at me closing the door back. "Um tomorrow I'm taking Liam and Kylie to the beach. If you want to come that would be great! But if you don't, don't feel like you have too."

Jacob paused not answering and I didn't look up at him. Why would he want to come with a divorced single mom. He probably just fixed my house out of pity. He's a gorgeous man with a great personality, women probably fling themselves at him Stupid, stupid, stupid. I screamed eternally.

"I would love that." Jacob said excitement in his voice as if he just won the lottery, I looked up at him surprised. He had a grin on his face that lit up a whole room, causing me to do a little happy dance on the inside.

"Okay! Um I'll meet you there say oneish? Come with an empty stomach it will be a picnic!" I said tucking my blonde hair behind my ears smiling shyly.

"Oh if you're walking it must be hard carrying a basket and possibly Liam. How about I just meet you here. Then I can help you?" he said suggestively

"That would be great!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow Charley." He said giving me that look that once again made my insides do cart wheels.

As soon as the door closed I locked it and leaned up against it then sighed. Then I didn't even bother holding it in anymore I did a little happy dance that would suffice a teenager.

**Please review!:) **

**Or in the words of Kylie "pwease!" ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

A family

(Jacob's POV)

**AN! So I think it's pretty self explanatory but just to clear things up if anyone's confused. Kylie is bear.. Mostly jake's shortening of Charley's nickname Kibear And Liam is Lee, or Monkey. Anyway just wanted to go over that. Kay onto the good stuff! :-) **

"Hey dad I'm about to head to Charley's you don't need anything do you?" I asked as I was passing through the kitchen.

Billy wheeled himself about making himself lunch, "No Jacob. And in case you have forgotten I did do all the things by myself and raise you and your sisters. I think I'm capable of surviving without you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well that was when you were young, you're starting to get up there, what are you? 70? 75? now." I said in a teasing tone.

"Hardee har. Just get out of here and go see that girl," Billy said with a grin on his face. I didn't have to be told twice and right before I was completely gone I heard Billy say "hey Jake!" I quickly poked my head back in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Invite that girl to the Bon fire tomorrow night. I know you aren't ready to tell her but at least let her hear the legends. Besides I want to meet my daughter-in-law, and grandchildren." He said with a goofy grin I couldn't quite place.

"Sure, sure!" I yelled but was probably grinning like an idiot that he called Kylie and Liam his grandchildren and Charley his daughter-in-law. The prospect of marrying that women could make me smile for the rest of my life.

I quickly phased tying my clothes to my leg. Then ran to the woods that surrounded Charley's. I phased back into human form and walked out from the tree line. I could hear Kylie from inside, nagging Charley. "Mommy! I don't need shoes we're going to the BEACH." She stated as if Charley asking her to put shoes on was the most ridiculous request ever.

"Kylie Rae! I will not tell you again. If you don't put shoes on then you can sit your little bum in the sand as Jake, Liam, and I play in the ocean." Charley said clearly irritated by her daughter's antics. I heard Kylie gasp before running off to I assume put shoes on, as Charley mumbled "more like terrible 3's than 2's." under her breath. I had to chuckle. Soon I need to take her out I knew she adored her kids but she needed a break. Maybe taking her out would benefit more than just us a relationship.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and Charley greeted me with Liam on her hip grinning up at me, "Jake! Just in time, here!" She said throwing Liam at me, I took him and threw him in the air as Charley smiled at us, I smiled back. "Okay I need to throw all this food in the basket then we can go, Kylie Jake's here!" She yelled dancing her way back to the kitchen.

I looked down at the little boy in my arms, "How are you today Lee?" I asked, he looked up at me with a toothy grin

"Me go!" He said wiggling about in my arms causing me to laugh.

"Yeah buddy. You can go, so can your sister!" I said expressing as much excitement as I could muster.

"Kiwee?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Yep!" He seemed content with my answer and didn't say much more probably because his loud big sister came in the room.

"Hello. I'm rweady now! I even gotsted shoes on." Kylie said seriously. "I don't even get why I have to have em' on." She said stubbornly, making sure her voice was low enough so Charley had no chance of hearing. I shook my head and smiled down at her.

"First beach isn't the cleanest beach that's for sure. Your mom doesn't want you getting things in your feet that will hurt." I said explaining the best way I could to a three year old. Apparently it worked because Kylie seemed to understand more and skipped off to help Charley.

"Okay! So we have our sandwiches. We have our juice pouches. We have are beer for the grown ups. And we have our chips. Plus 4 extra sandwiches because we all know Jake!" Charley said winking at me. God I love this women.

"Okay you want me to carry the basket or carry the kid?" I asked, but Lee seemed to answer for me because he held his arms out towards his mom, "Awwww! Are you my mommy's boy hmmm my monkey? I think you are." Charley cooed at him while I grabbed the basket.

On the walk there it was nice, Kylie was skipping ahead of us singing about the beach and Liam was watching her intently studying her every move. That left Charley and I to actually talk. "So what's your favorite thing to do, other than play with your kids?" I asked Charley.

She looked at me and considered the question, "Well believe it or not I like adventure. Something that will get you all nervous then when you over come it, it feels like you conquered the world." She said brightly. I grinned at her

"Me too!" She smiled at our similarity.

"Um okay my turn to ask. What's your favorite food." She asked.

"Oh gosh. That's a hard one. I like anything... But I guess my favorite would be steak. Yum." I said dreamily while she laughed and I grinned at her, "okay my turn again, favorite tv show or movie?"

"Well believe it or not I love anything that will make you cry. Those sappy hallmark movies literally make my life." She said.

I covered my ears and pretended to be disgusted, "Oh god no more no more! Please I'm scarred for life." I said grinning.

She playfully hit me, "oh don't be such a guy!"

"Oh come on it's not a guy thing. It's a mushy feely kissy thing." I said making kissy faces which caused Kylie to break out into giggles and me to smile at her mother. Before she could make a retort we realized that we had hit the beach.

"Oh yay! Mommy mommy can I go in!" Kylie asked jumping up and down.

"Yes Kylie but after we eat alright?" I gently

placed the basket out laid the blanket down and began getting out the food. Once I did Charley sat beside me with Liam between her legs and Kylie on my left. All the little bear wanted though was to get in the water so she quickly scarfed down a sandwich and began pestering to get in the water. Charley agreed but told her not to go past her knees and stay right in front of us. Kylie agreed and skipped away.

Liam much like me loved food though, so he sat content between his mothers legs, "oh you're my chunky monkey yes you are." Charley said kissing his chubby little cheeks you could tell he was a momma's boy the minute you saw them together. Charley then settled her gaze on me, "okay back to the guy thing. One day. And that day will be soon I will make you watch a mushy movie and you will love it." She said in a teasing tone.

"Sure, sure." I agreed easily, any time with her was good time.

I stared out into the water watching Kylie's innocent form hop over the waves. I knew if anything happened I could be there in a second. And Charley in two. I also listened as Charley talked to Liam as he just babbled.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously Charley was oblivious to this as she was now watching Kylie. "Um Char?" I asked her head snapped towards me as if I brought her out of a daze "hmm?" "Well uh I was just wondering if you were um willing to let me know what brought you to La push." Her eyes settles on mine in concentration. Then she furrowed her brows. "I mean you don't have to I understand i mean maybe it was too soon I'm sorry uh..."

"Jacob. Calm down jeez. I was just thinking of where to start. I don't know what it is about you but I trust you." She said taking her hand in mine and rubbing my knuckles.

"I figured that would come up soon. So how about we start when I was a child." She paused and her mouth contorted into a frown, I rubbed her hand egging her on.

"My father and mother were your typical stereotypical English parents. They cared more about their jobs than me. I was usually shipped off too a nanny or someone as long as I stayed out of the lime light and the cameras never saw me my parents didn't much care. I guess they realized that if cameras did find me they would actually have to act civil towards me because if they didn't then the paparazzi would eat them alive." She said I was kind of confused. Cameras? Paparazzi what the hell did her father do?

"My father was very powerful business man. What people in the United States would see Bill Gates as. Well yes that's my father in England. Any way to sum it up, as I got older and could take care of my self it was inevitable to hide me any longer so they hauled me around pretending to love me. And once they got tired of me he decided to marry me off, their daughter marrying just anyone wasn't an option. So of course my father set me up with a man. Joshua. He was a rich drunk that did nothing but put the kids and I down. He made Kylie cry every damn night by calling her ugly." By this time she was balling. Poor Liam was looking up at her and started crying to. I just wrapped my arms around both of them.

"You don't have to finish." I whispered in her ear.

"NO! I do. I need to do this." She said "So basically he was a dick. But could do no wrong in the eyes of my father. After Liam was born and Kylie a year I realized that I wouldn't put them threw the hell I went through. So I took them divorced the bastard. And we left. Came to the US where no one would know us. I even changed our last names they don't deserve that horrid name anyway. But we jumped around hotels for a year before coming to La push. Met sam and Emily... And I guess the rest is history." She said wiping the tears that were on her cheeks away.

I gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "Charley you are the bravest person I have ever met. And trust me I've met some amazing people." I paused for a minute to smile down at her, "and if you let me. I can change your last name again. Maybe Bear and monkey's also?" I said a slight smirk playing on my lips. She grinned then let out a giggle causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Well jacob. We haven't even gone on our first date yet. Maybe ask me that first kay'?" I couldn't help but smile and felt great that, that gave me permission to take her out sometime.

"Okay well I think little bear has been playing by herself long enough. Maybe it's time I join her." I said standing and wiping the sand from my legs to my surprise Charley rose to her feet as well, I rose my eyebrow at her.

"What? I can't swim as well? Lee loves the water." She said taking off her shorts and shirt revealing a nice little white bikini I couldn't stop myself from gawking at her. Who knew a women with two children could have a body as great as hers. I watched as she bent down and picked Liam up resting him on her hip then skipped past me. About half way to the water she turned back towards me who was still gawking at her, "Well." She said persistently. "Are you coming or what." Then ran with a giggling Liam.

I shook my head from all the terrible thoughts going through my mind. There are children here! Get your head OUT of the gutter Jacob. I then ran down to the water throwing Kylie on my shoulders. And span around as she laughed her head off. Charley and Liam swam in circles as I played with the girl that was wrapped around my finger and knew it... Oh yeah I played with Kylie most of the time as well.

**;D OMG! Loves this Chap! Charley as well as Jacob's personality's really show here! as always 111111****please review****?!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Family

**A\n ****LuckyDuckyPomluv (guest) okay so I probably should have made this clear I'm very sorry for any confusion! But anyway the whole Renesmee thing hasn't happened yet. In my story I made it a little different and already had Paul and Rachel and Sam and Emily married. This was for future reasons. Also Jake is older than 16 I didn't really come up with EXACT ages but Jake's out of school so maybe 20? And the others are also in their early 20's. Thanks for asking me! Hope this cleared it up. And the seth thing is made clear in this chapter) **

(Charley's POV)

Jake had invited the kids and I to a bonfire tonight. And to say I was nervous was an understatement, sure meeting all the guys and girls that was fine and normal. But this was like the elders of the tribe, Jacob's dad, all of the most important people wrapped around a fire and potentially asking me questions. Oh god.

"Will Cwaire be vere." Kylie asked as she sat at the table plopping grapes in her mouth.

"Yes she will!" We heard from the hall way along with the closing of the front door. Jacob came prancing in and ruffled Kylie's hair before smiling at me.

I raised my eye brows, "well Jacob just letting yourself in my house? You must think you're just welcome." I said putting my hands on my hips pretending to be offended.

"Psh no. Liam let me in." He said rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Really because Liam can't reach the door knob." I said shaking my head trying to suppress a grin.

"Hey next time you lie. Lie betta." Kylie said rolling her eyes.

"Lie betta! Lie betta! She says!" He said mocking her accent which sent her in squeals of laughter "I'll show you lie bettA" he said picking her up and hanging her upside down while she giggled

"Put me down! Put me down!" Kylie yelled, "mommy help!" I was laughing to hard to be of any help though "Liam! Liam! Hellllp!" She yelled. About that time Lee came running in with his chubby little legs. He then grabbed on to Jacob's pants and began pulling.

"Oh no I'm double teamed! Charley! Charley now I need help!" He yelled falling to the ground throwing both kids on his chest. I went over there to "help" when Liam jumped on my back and I fell to the ground. Jake and I ended up shoulder to shoulder with two kids on us while they felt so powerful.

"Okay! Bonfire in an hour Kylie take your brother and go get changed please!" I asked sitting Liam on his feet at the same time Jake did kylie. As soon as the kids were gone Jake turned towards me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready nervous but ready." I said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ears and biting my lip.

"Babe you have NOTHING to be nervous over. Tonight's going to just be a few legends of our people and introduce you to my father, sue Clearwater Seth and Leah's mom, and Old Quil." I looked up at him as if to say "THATS ALL" jeeezus.

Jake grinned at the scared look on my face, "One day in the near future I'll show you other things that will blow your mind. Promise me you won't run away." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"Of course I wouldn't," I said furrowing my brows, why would I run? Before I could put too much thought into it Kylie and Liam came running in the room squealing. "I guess it's time to go." I said looking up at Jake he sent me a reassuring smile

"Guess so."

Jake had brought his rabbit over. So we were going to ride in it, I didn't have any car seats but we were just going a little ways the only reason we didn't walk was because Jake said the legends wouldn't end till late and both kids may fall asleep. I could carry Liam if he was awake but 25 pounds of a limp body wasn't easy.

"So what is this Bon fire exactly for?" I asked

"We have one ever so often, most of the time to welcome new people, but this one is also to start a new school year. School starts in a week. All the younger wolves much to their chagrin still have to go," He said then paused slightly looking at Kylie in his rear view mirror "including Seth."

That alerted her, her eyes widened to the size of saucers "sef!?" She cried desperately. I don't know what it was but he and her seemed to have a very special relationship.

"Don't worry bear, he still has about 3 hours a day he's not in school or..." He kind of trailed off contemplating what he was going to say Next, I guess he finally settled because he glanced at me before finishing, "work." Kylie didn't seem all to thrilled with this news and pouted muttering under her breath about "stupid school"

When we pulled up to the beach we were greeted by of course Seth. "Hey Kibear!" He yelled opening the door. She screeched out a "SEF!" Then launched herself in his arms. He quickly began walking down the beach talking to her as she listened intently.

"Well Hello to you too Seth." I said Jacob laughed from his spot where he was grabbing Liam. When he had him in his arms he walked around the side and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him, "be careful Jacob, if you keep acting like this people will think we're a couple or something."

He just pulled me in closer to himself causing me to shudder at the electricity, while he chuckled kissing my temple. "That would be just fine with me." I looked towards all the people down toward the sand trying to hide the blush I knew graced my features.

When we came upon the group of people I noticed pretty much everyone an older gentleman in a wheel chair approached us, "Well hello. You must be Charley. I'm Billy Jake's father. I've heard SO much about you," he paused to look up at Jake "Well Jacob you didn't do her justice she's much more beautiful than you described." I blushed looking up at Jacob with a smile.

"Okay dad we get it I talk about her a lot." He said trying to dismiss the subject.

"No, no I'm interested. What has he been saying. Wait I am the girl right?" I asked in a teasing tone; Jake put his hands over his face. His father on the other hand chuckled at me.

"Yep! He doesn't talk about any other girls. I'm guessing you're the beautiful single mom that is perfect?" He asked me smiling.

"Well I don't know about all that but I am a mom." I said Billy smiled up at me and nodded finally giving Jacob a break he asked, "so I'm guessing this little man is one of your children. Hey buddy." He cooed at Liam who gave him a toothy grin from his perch in Jacob's arms.

"Yes. This is Liam say hi Liam." I encouraged my son.

"HI!" Liam screamed when all of us laughed at his little outburst Liam tucked his head in Jacob's shoulder hiding from every one, letting the little shy streak come on as Jacob rubbed his back.

"My daughter is around here somewhere. If you see either Seth or Claire you will most likely find her. She's the only little blonde." He smiled fondly at me.

"Yes. Seth introduced her when they came up I must say she's a tiny little thing. Claire's the same age and she has a least 4 inches and 10 pounds on that girl. And Claire's not very big!" Billy ranted while I smiled politely.

"Yeah she's always been teeny, Liam here is a year and a half younger. And he only weighs 2 pounds less than her. She has a big personality to make up for it though." I said glowing at my daughter.

"That's for sure." Jake agreed as Billy and I laughed. The rest of the time we talked and Billy got caught up on all my kids' favorites. I told him that both kids' favorite foods were pizza which he was thrilled over, saying something he could make. He also learned that Kylie's favorite color was Aqua and Liam's green. He seemed surprised that Kylie new a color like Aqua I told him that she was just a loose canon. You could never guess her next move. He said his oldest daughter Rebecca was like this also.

During the legends I was completely absorbed in everything he was saying. Liam was also, even though I don't think he truly understood. When the "cold ones" were mentioned Kylie and Claire both shrank down into Quil and Seth.

After the legends Jake had been wrong neither one of the kids were anywhere near sleep. But I also don't think he expected Billy to give them cookies. They were bouncing off the walls. About that time a young boy came up he only looked about 13 in the face but was HUGE he was shaking very badly. Jake and all the guys sprung up immediately we felt the emotion twist from happy go lucky, to nervousness within seconds.

"Um come along Charley here." Emily said obviously trying to distract me.

"HOLY CWAP! Mommy! Mommy look that bowy just turned into a dog!" I heard Kylie yell I snapped my head around in time to see Jacob turn into a huge wolf and snarl at the younger one. The little one quickly was on the ground whimpering. I was frozen on spot just staring at the exchange. "WOAH! THATS AWESOME!" Kylie yelled. I just continued to stare of course my kid would think that is awesome.

About an hour later Jacob came running back to the fire he was stopped short by Kylie though, "you really are a super hero!" She yelled hugging him. He hugged her back although his eyes never left mine.

I quickly stood to my feet. "Billy. Seth. Could you please watch my children for 10 minutes." I said in a dangerous tone that Jacob actually visibly gulped at. I didn't even wait for a reply though i just stomped off wiggling my finger making Jacob follow me. Once we were about 10 minutes down the beach i turned on Jacob. "YOU ARE A LYING BASTARD. You couldn't have told me you transformed into a wolf hmmm? I spilt my guts to you and you couldn't even tell me something as simple as hey I transform into a dog.. Ugh." I scoffed.

Jacob was looking down at me his eyes as wide as saucers and mouth gaping. "You're amazing." He finally whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I was pretty pissed did he really just compliment me?

"It's just. You just found out all my friends and I turn into wolves. Most of the imprints go off running. But no your just mad because I didn't tell you." He said bewildered.

"Yes. And I can get over it if you agree to come clean right now." I said tapping my foot with my arms crossed.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked desperately.

"First off. What is an imprint?"

Jake smiled thoughtfully then looked down at me, "you." He said simply.

"Elaborate." I demanded

He gently sat in the sand resting his arms on his knees I sat beside him, "an imprint is the strongest bond of love. When you look in her eyes you know she's the one. The one thing gravity isn't holding you to earth anymore it's her." He said looking at me intensely, "if she dies or leaves you have no reason to live anymore."

Wow. "Wow I must be pretty important." I said In a teasing tone.

Once again he looked at me with disbelief. Then nudged me slightly laughing I looked up at him and grinned, "I'm just kidding. Really Jake. After I told you about my life and how sheltered I was im not going to run when things just got exciting. Remember how I told you I like adventure." I said he grinned wider than he ever had at me. "Besides if you wanted to hurt me or the kids you would've done it already."

"Charley. I would NEVER hurt you or Liam or Kylie EVER." I smiled up at him.

"Jake I believe you." I said "why do you think I didn't run away screaming." I said rolling my eyes. He leaned down and looked me in the eyes inching his face closer and closer to mine. Then he kissed me I felt fireworks go off. And he deepened the kiss as I smiled into his mouth then he pulled back allowing me to get breath. "Wow. I've never been kissed like that before." I said

"Me either." He said smiling and going in for a second kiss that I glady accepted.

"Okay. Okay. Big boy we have two kids waiting for us back on that beach. Don't get carried away." I said pushing him back playfully he stood up yanking me to my feet as well and we walked back to the fire hand in hand.

When we arrived we all got wolf whistles. I rolled my eyes at all the guys. And looked over at Billy he was holding poor Liam in his arms who was crashed finally his sugar high must've worn off. "Awe poor buddy, thanks Billy." I said lifting him up Billy just smiled at his sleeping form. "Hey how about you come over for supper this Friday I'd love to cook for you." I suggested to Billy

"I'd like that." He said making me smile. I looked toward Jake who was picking up Kylie's limp body "let's go" he mouthed as I nodded. We quickly said our goodbyes then took the two sleeping kids to the car.

When we got home I put Kylie in some Pajamas as Jake put Liam in some. We ech kissed both goodnight then left the room.

"Well I guess I had better go." Jake said awkwardly rubbing his neck I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob you told me you turn into a giant fur ball, and are my soul mate. I think you are welcome to start staying the night here." I said.

He looked at me and smiled before gently pecking me lips, "I'd like that. But I have patrol tonight so I won't be back until very late is that still okay that I come back here?" He asked unsure.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." I said gently kissing his cheek, "be careful alright. Don't get eaten by vampires or something." I said playfully.

"Char they don't eat..." He was about to elaborate but I stopped him throwing my hands in the air.

"Don't wanna know! Just go run around being a dog or something." I said a smile playing on my lips.

"Sure." He said before walking out the door biding me one last goodnight kiss. I plopped on the couch after he had left. I can't sleep knowing he's out running around in the woods potentially fighting off vampires. Wow this really will take some getting used to.

**REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account you can! Just go for it:) and a special thanks to those 3 guests who did! It put a smile on my face**

**Also Jake and Charley like any adult couples will obviously have sex but this is rated T so there may be mention of it but I'm not going into details lol sorry, or your welcome which ever way you see it.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Family

(**If you have an account be sure and vote in my poll! Thanks and review both guest and Users!)**

It was Friday so that meant Billy was coming over tonight. I was running around like a chicken with their head cut off. Ever since last Saturday when I told Jake he could stay here he took it in full stride. He even had his own side of the closet and dresser here.

"Babe! You don't have to clean, really it's just my dad calm down." He said putting his hands on my hips where I was cleaning the table off.

"Yeah well it's important to me. So just leave me alone and let me be happy." I said there was an underlying playfulness in it though; he knew I wasn't really mad.

"I know a few ways we could play." He suggested in my ear I took the dish towel that was in my hands and hit him over the head with it as he laughed, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding I wouldn't do that when you're cleaning." He said reaching in the fridge and grabbing a beer. He then leaned up against the wall and leveled his gaze on me. "At least while the kids are here." He said with a cocky grin.

"Jacob Black!" I screech, trying to hide my blush he caught it though and chuckled kissing my cheek as he made his way toward the back door.

"I'm gonna go out and play with the kids." He said, but not before turning around and looking at me again.

"Yeah you do that. And stay out of here you're distracting me!" I yelled he laughed and shut the door behind him. I shook my head that man was going to be the death of me I swear.

About half way through cleaning much to my surprise the phone rang I sighed but went to get it nonetheless.

"hello?"

"_um I was wandering if um Jake was there ive been calling him for a month but he hasn't answered." _a girl on the other end asked

"Yes he is. He's outside playing with the kids right now but I can call him in if you need." I asked, to be honest I was a little annoyed that some random girl was calling my house asking for Jacob.

"_yes if you would I really need to speak with him." _The girl on the receaving end said. I found that a little rude, most people would just say they would call back later.

"Sure. But if you don't mind me asking who am I speaking with?"

"_bella.. bella swan."_

"Alright Bella Swan I will go get him hang on." I said even though I didn't want to at all.

I scurried outside and saw Jake playing football with Liam as Kylie and Claire danced in circles. Claire had been spending a lot of time here, Emily was over a lot too. But It made me realize how much the bears had in common. "Jake!" I yelled getting his attention he dropped the football in Lee's lap before running towards me. "Some girl called she said her name was Bella Swan, that's all I got though." Jake's eyebrows rose in realization before he began stomping off to the kitchen not even saying anything into the receiver he slammed it down on the hook.

"Jake?" I whispered. Upon hearing my voice he immediately stopped shaking and came to me kissing my forehead before looking me in the eye. "Who's Bella?" I asked, Jake cocked his head back in frustration before running his hands threw his hair.

"Nobody important." He grumbled but I just shook my head raising my eyebrows in question, as if to say not good enough, he sighed and leaned against the wall, "Bella was a girl I was in love with before I met you. She loves a leech though, and never truly had feelings for me, she basically made me miserable. Ever since I met you I haven't had one thought about her. And I don't want to listen to her crap either." He growled out.

"You- you loved her?" I stuttered out. Shock registered on Jacob's face before he quickly swept me up in his arms again.

"NO. I thought I did, I really thought I did. But Charley I didn't even know what love was until I met you. That may sound really corny but it's true." He said giving me that look of pure intense love and affection. Emily called that the imprint look.

Before he could freak out too much I took his lips in my own kissing him before pulling back with a smile, "Jacob you don't have to be ashamed. Hell I was MARRIED before I met you, so why can I judge you for dating someone. Really even if you did love her, I know you love me now."

"No. really Charley im not just saying that. Bella means nothing to me. For all I care she can turn into a leech or marry him or whatever it is they are going to do." He said rolling his eyes. I just smiled.

"Okay. I believe you. Always will." I said kissing him "Now go get the kids and make them wash their hands, your dad should be here any minute."

Jake did as I asked and I heard the familiar sounds of boots being taken off in the hallway and yelling as they all ran to the bathroom. As I was getting out the ham and sitting everything on the table I heard a loud bang and an ear piercing scream my mother instincts kicked in immediately I ran to the bathroom where Jake already was, he quickly handed off a screaming Liam too me. As I took lee to the kitchen too get ice, poor buddy was going to have an impressive bruise on his forehead. At that time of course the door bell decided to ring "Kylie get the door!" I heard Jake yell, oh so it must have been the other bear that pushed Lee, Claire was the sweetest little thing but because she didn't have any siblings she could definitely be a little selfish and aggressive, hey! She played with a bunch of werewolves for years really you couldn't blame her.

Kylie let Billy in and was babbling away to him about god knows what as Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen, "Well hello there what has happened." Billy asked, looking at Liam who was now sniffling.

"Claire obviously wanted something and Lee was in the way so I guess she pushed him, Jake's with her in the other room." I answered, billy nodded in understanding. He had three kids himself im sure he went through this tons of times.

"Hey dad." Jake said entering the room he then turned his attention on Liam, "you alright buddy?" he asked Liam looked up at him and smiled nodding

"Ya da." That's another thing the kids had started calling Jacob dad the first time they had done it I had gotten on to them but Jake quickly stopped me saying it was fine, as he beamed with pride and joy.

Jake smiled at Liam before ruffling his hair, "that's my boy. You're tuff." Liam smiled up at Jake taking in his every word.

I rose my eyebrows at Jake, "Claire?" I asked simply he shook his head before saying "time out." I just nodded

"Alright Billy well now that the dramatics are over, welcome! You can take a seat at the table." He smiled up at me before nodding

"Oooh Grandpa! Sit by me!" Kylie yelled.

Billy positively beamed at the term of endearment, "Sure thing darling."

Now that it only left Jake, Liam, and I in the kitchen I nodded towards the living room signaling for him to call for Claire he did and told her to come in the kitchen. She came shuffling her feet her little face was red and puffy where she had been crying. Jake held his arms out and she quickly ran into his opened arms he kissed her forehead before looking her in the eyes, "Claire do you have something to say to Liam?" he prompted.

"I sowwy I pushed you Liam," she said before leaning down and kissing Liam who was still in my arms.

"It kay'." Liam said, I positively melted at the exchange. Jake quickly tickled Claire making her laugh as we all joined Billy and Kylie in the small dining room. Kylie was talking Billy's ear off but he didn't seem to mind.

Dinner was very nice, we talked about everything. The kids got tired of listening to us talk about what I assume would be boring to them so they all went to watch a movie in the living room. Claire was staying the weekend with us, Sam and Emily were having a "date night" as I started cleaning the dishes up, Jake soon joined me as Billy spoke with us.

"How many new wolf's have phased Jacob?" Billy asked

"Just the three." He replied

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Well that's weird who would come here at 8 at night, "Ill get it." I said leaving Billy and Jacob to talk. When I answered the door there stood a girl a couple of inches taller than myself with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was truly my polar opposite. "Can I help you?" I asked

"Yeah. You can actually, how come you hung up and didn't let me talk to…" she stopped as one of Jacob's laughs were particularly loud. "Is that him?" she asked pushing past me and barging into my house.

"sure why don't you come in." I mumbled sighing. Then followed her into the dining room where she stood looking at Jacob as he looked back anger gracing his features.

"Leave. Bella." He growled out.

"NO! this girl over here hung up on me earlier and I need to talk to you…. Jake you're my best friend." She said desperately while he just scoffed at her.

"Whatever Bella. And just for the record I hung up on you not Charley. That usually means a person doesn't want to talk to you. As in leave."

"But.. but.. Jake i." she was cut short though by Billy

"Bella I think you should leave the reservation and don't come back without permission. You aren't welcome at this time," Billy said, his voice stern.

Jacob chuckled without humor, "you heard the chief." He said staring her down. She screeched dramatically before stomping out of the house pushing past me and slamming the door.

Jake exhaled a breath he must have been holding before smiling at me. "Thank you." He said simply, I took the thanks as thank you foe being in my life and just nodded up at him.

"So uh, lets join those kids, go watch that cartoon." Billy suggested, Jacob and I nodded frantically trying to ignore what had just happened.

**Hehehe, How I sort of saw Bella I mean she was fine and I rooted for her. But let's be real she did Jacob WRONG stringing him along lets see how she likes it. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Family

**_*there are spelling and punctuation errors i'm sorry! My computer crashed five times and finally I just said for get it and uploaded it from the one I did on my phone so it's probably terrible I'm sorry 0:_**

"So I heard you had an interesting night Friday." Emily said as she I Rachel and Kim were chopping vegetables my head snapped up as I looked at a smirking Emily.

"Well. What happened?" Rachel asked curiosity lacing her words. Kim was looking just as curious. By this time they had all stopped chopping and were looking at me, I sighed.

"Some chick named Bella broke up in my house and demanded to talk to Jake. I of course didn't interfere at all but I didn't need to, Jake kicked her out of the house and Billy told her she wasn't welcome back on the Rez without Permission."

Kim looked very surprised, "I can't believe Jake kicked her out." She said. Rachel and Emily nodded their heads in agreement.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Bella was Jacob's muse. He literally thought he loved her but I never truly saw it. It was like Jacob really wanted to love her but never felt the true spark. He was always the one chasing her... And after she went off with Edward he still wanted her back but she told him that she would always choose Edward. Truly her and Jake never really had a chance. But to see her as the little lost puppy chasing him I must say it's pretty amusing." Emily said with a slight smile on her face. Kim nodded in agreement.

"Well. I just personally want to thank you Charley, you deserve my brother although he may not deserve you." Rachel said winking at me she then became serious, " but seriously. Bella is a bitch." I snorted with laughter along with Kim.

"RACHEL!" Emily chided even though she too had a slight smile on her face.

"Well! We all know it's true!" She persisted, by this time I was laughing so hard I was crying.

About that time Claire and Kylie ran threw the kitchen, "I'm princess Bell!" Claire yelled twisting in circles

"And I'm the donkey!" Kylie yelled Rachel and I both burst out laughing at my daughter. Normal little girls would want to be another princess But of course for some unknown reason Kylie wants to be the Donkey from shriek. She loved that thing and I had yet to figure out why. Oh only my child.

"So who is the beast?" I asked once I gained control of myself. Claire didn't need any time at all to think this up.

"Well qwil of course!" She said I shook my head I shouldn't of even asked.

"So who's your leading man?" Rachel asked Kylie.

"Ugh," Kylie and Claire scoffed in unison, "the dragon Sef. duhhhh aunt Rachel." By this time Rachel and I were heaping messes on the floor. We couldn't even handle ourselves we were laughing so hard. Mainly for the fact that the dragon was a girl and the donkey was a boy and oh My dear Kylie Rae. This is where Rachel and I were close, when stuff like this happened we laughed so hard we cried.

"So who is Liam playing today?" Kim asked curiously.

"TINKELBELL!" Both three year olds screamed in unison. That sent Rachel and I into a whole new fit of laughter. Oh my poor baby probably has sparkles on him somewhere around here.

"We really need to take them to Disney land before they're in kindergarten." I told Emily who nodded, a giant smile filing her face, I would assume she hasn't been there either. They won't go to school for another 2 and half years so I think we may be able to pull a few strings and get them there.

After the girls had ran off again i focused my attention back on the ladies, "So what have the guys been doing that's taking up so much time?" I asked curiously.

"The new wolves are very um I guess we could say untamed," Emily said pausing before looking at me,"it takes a while to train them. They will need extra care and looking after for about the first few months."

"So what all happens that changes for them? I mean I know the basics but Jake and I haven't really gone into depth about the life of a werewolf." I said in a humor filled sarcasm. Kim and Rach chuckled at me.

"Well. They have to deal with number one the whole fact that people are in their head now, knowing all their secrets. They also need to be taught how to fight. They can't just go out and win against a one hundred year old vamp, even if it is instinct." Emily explained, I nodded. This gave me a greater depth of knowledge in what took up a lot of time for Jacob and all the guys I had come to love in the past month.

"So give me a little break down on these boys. I know that their names are Cole, Tyler, and Drew but i don't know much more." I said truly curious, if I'm going to spend as much time as I do with the guys now than I'm going to he around them A LOT. So I need to know as much as possible before they come here tonight.

"Well cole is pretty quite, he apparently is really close with his family so this whole transformation has been pretty rough on him having to lie and sneak around." Emily said sympathetically. Poor boy, must be hard.

Rachel took the stage next,"I heard they're calling the Tyler guy the next Paul," she said snorting. "Apparently he fools around a little too much. Known as the La Push Player in the old highschool." She said shaking her head. Well that sounds interesting, I'm sure Jacob loves spending several hours a day with a hormonal teenager who gets around enough to be called a player.

Emily shook her head to she then sighed, "Then There's Drew." She said sympathetically.

"What? What's wrong with Drew?" I asked fully engrossed in what had turned into a gossip session.

"I'm not sure. He tries very hard hiding his thoughts from Sam. Keeps mostly to himself. Apparently he's a real sweetheart though very polite. But Sam can't help but feel like he's hiding something." I sighed, that didn't sound good. I was going to make a point to get to know that boy.

"Well okay. And their ages?" I asked curiously.

"Tyler is 16, and both Cole and drew are 15." Emily informed me.

After this the conversations went primarily to jibber jabber about girl stuff. Soon the guys started coming in one by one, which was unlike them. They usually all came in together. "SEF!" And "QWIL!" Were both heard along with pattering of feet and chuckles from the two guys. After no work was really left in the kitchen the food only needed cooking we all began filtering in the living room.

"So Seth and Quil are here. I know that much who else?" I asked popping in the living room.

"I'm here!" Embry yelled before picking me up and spinning me around.

"Put me down you big lug!" I yelled laughing as I tried getting out of his arms he didn't relent.

"Charley warley my favorite cook of all time." He said sweetly attempting to pull a puppy dog look on my as I rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to work Embry but nice try. You aren't getting any food." I said, he pouted at me before searching the room.

"Kimmy wimmy my favorite cook of all time." He said picking her up and spinning her around the same way he did me. "Well" I scoffed under my breath, Embry of course heard me and turned around to wink at me. As subtly as possible I flipped him off poking my tongue out.

"Be careful mommy don't forget Liam is a parrot right now. If he sees that He'll be doing it." My favorite husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Jake!" I yelled launching myself in his arms pulling him into the hallway outside of the living room He laughed squeezing me so hard I couldn't breath but I sure wasn't complaining.

He chuckled before whispering, "god I missed you." In my ear I pulled back and grinned at him.

"You know Jake it's really only been about 3 days since we spent time together." I informed. "But gosh it felt like 3 years." I said kissing him greedily He chuckled into my mouth. pulling me into him closer he ran his hands threw my hair, this went from a kiss to making out in about 0.2 seconds.

"Ewww!" Was heard from 3 different voices, Jake and I jumped apart as fast a lightening to find the Culprits. There stood Claire, Kylie and someone I hadn't met before but had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Get out of here Kylie, you too Claire!" I said sending the two girls running off with grins on their faces, the little snots. I then looked at the boy, he was a nice looking young man I'd give him that. "And you. Let me take a wild guess. Tyler?" I asked.

The boy held a Hand over his heart, "Wow it really makes me feel special that you already know me," he said feigning joy I just Rose my eyebrows at the boy who smirked at me, "ah Hot blonde with a British accent, yet American slang. You must be Charley." He said putting his hand out for me to shake. I did. "Pleasure to meet you." He said in a charming voice. Jake growled when he called me hot.

Tyler looked up at him with a innocent yet somehow still cocky look, "Don't worry big guy I may go out with a lot of girls. But when someone is already tagged, then I'll respect it." Somehow this made me have a little bit more respect for the boy too.

"Yeah, yeah go play pup." Jake said with a smirk on his face before pulling me closer to himself kissing my temple. Tyler rolled his eyes but smiled at the pair of us before running off. Once he did I looked up at jake.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said casually back. He leaned in to kiss me again but right before he could I snuck my head under his arm and out of his grasp.

"Let's go talk to the people." I said smiling Evilly, knowing exactly what I was doing.

He growled before pulling me back in his arms, "you tease." He whispered before attempting to kiss me again, I once again wiggled out of his grasp right before his lips met mine.

"YeP!" I said popping the P before running of to the living room. Jake right on my heels. When we got in the living room Jake went off to talk to Sam, I saw a boy sitting on the Sofa looking rather in comfortable. I went and deposited myself next to him. "Hey, I'm Charley."

The boy looked at me and his expression didn't change before he looked forward again, "yeah I figured. You're the only blonde it wasn't that hard." Some May have taken this as ride but I didn't I just confined smiling at him.

"So what's your name?"

"Drew." He said simply.

"Ah Drew. Well tell me something about yourself."

The bot in question looked at me with an annoyed look on his face but I saw right threw it, I knew he was happy he wasn't just ignored. "Nothing very interesting." He said shrugging.

"That's alright. And you don't have to elaborate. Just tell me one thing." I said.

He seemed to consider this before looking back at me, "alright. My favorite food is spaghetti but at the moment I'm so hungry I could eat a live rabbit." He said causing me to laugh. He seemed surprised that I laughed but smiled at me, of course he didn't do it very long. About that time I heard Emily yell that Dinner was ready, all the guys ran to the kitchen. Besides Drew he remained beside me.

"Aren't you going to go.. I mean you're starving and I don't want you eating a rabbit?"

Drew's corners of his moth twitched but he still had no emotion on his face. "Yeah I guess I will. Nice meeting you." He said simply before walking to the kitchen i frowned. Something was off about that boy and I intended to figure it out eventually.

So I always say REVIEW, but don't say what about so how about this. If you read this review saying what you think is wrong with Drew!? I'm curious.

Short chapter I'm sorry. I just wanted to post one more before I have to go back to school. Oh and if you think my writing is "immature" I'm sorry it's probably true I'm only 15 after all!


	7. Chapter 7

A Family

I was sitting on the couch with my feet in Jake's lap as we were watching some random TV show and watching out the windows at the kids who were playing in the back yard. Over the last couple of weeks The new wolves had really became part of the pack, they were pretty much done with the initial training. I still had yet to find out about Drew, it was really strange for me. Not being able to crack someone open of their shell. I honestly didn't prod to much though I just tried becoming friends with him maybe more like a motherly or big sister figure than a friend, but nonetheless I welcomed him with open arms.

"So I was thinking that maybe it's about time I take you on a date." Jake said casually I looked at him excitement in my eyes.

"Oh really? And where do you plan putting the kids at?" I asked propping myself up with my elbows on his knees looking at him expectantly.

"Well Sam and Emily offered to keep them." He said grinning at me. I must give him props he had really planned this out.

"Okay Mr. Black I'd love to accompany you on a date tonight then," I said kissing him easily "so where we going?!" I asked probably like a kid on Christmas. I had never been on a REAL date in my life. Joshua never bothered.

"It's a surprise." He said winking at me while I pouted up at him.

All of the sudden Kylie came running into the room giggling and stopped right in front of the pair of us,"Mommy! Daddy! How do you throw a party in space?!" She asked jumping up and down. Before Jake or I could even think of answering she told us, "you planet! Get it plan-it." She then started laughing throwing her head back and gasping for air. This was a regular occurrence, each day she would find us tell us the corniest joke then scramble away. I guess she had picked that up from me, I had a habit of telling them as well.

After we had laughed I smiled fondly at the little blonde, "that was a good one Kibear." I said she positively beamed at me, "c'mere." I said removing myself from Jake and holding my arms out towards her, she jumped right in my lap. Sometimes I cuddle my Chunky Monkey so much I forget I need that quality time with my teeny tiny Kylie too, she's so independent and hyper that it's hard to get her to sit there for very long. "Guess where I'm going tonight." I whispered in her ear in a singsong voice.

She turned towards me her eyes lighting up with anticipation,"where! Where!?" I felt Jacob chuckle from beside me I just smiled at the hyper ness.

"On a date!" I said once again excited, all the sudden she jumped up from my lap and began jumping up and down in front of us, I snuggled closer to Jake missing the warmness of her little body, he just wrapped his arms around me looking at the attention seeker in the room.

"Oooh! Oooh mommy gets to be a pwincess and daddies gonna B' pwince charming! And oooh La la!" She said talking mostly to herself as Jake and I laughed at her.

"Yep. You're going to go to Sam and Emily's tonight. Claire will be there and Liam's going with you too." I informed her.

"Will SEF be there!?" She asked looking at Jake, she knew by now that he knew his schedule not me.

Jake frowned at her, "sorry princess, he has to work tonight. So does Quil, so it'll just me you, Claire, Liam, Emily and Sam."

"Stupid wolfs. Doing stupid jobs." She muttered kicking her feet towards her room.

"Hey missy! Try that again. You know I don't like that word and you have been using it a lot lately when you don't get your way towards Seth."

She sighed dramatically before stomping back in the room then resuming where she had been previously, "Mommy can I play in my'room till it's time to leave." She asking batting her eyelashes up me.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face wondering where she had learned that from, "why yes Kylie! Thank you for asking so nicely!" I said before she pranced off to her room and I smiled up at Jake. "So not even a little tiny hint?"

Jake sighed before smirking at me, "NoPe!" He replied popping the P

I stuck my tongue out at him while he tried biting it with his teeth. I looked at him disgusted while he had that Jacob smile on his face. "So when we leavin?"

"Um it gets dark at 7 so we need to leave here by 3:30-4." He said looking at his phone. I jumped up off the couch as he looked at me surprised.

"JACOB! ITS 2:30 NOW YOU IDIOT I HAVE TO GET READY!" I said prancing towards my room but stopped short when he called my name, I pivoted looking in his direction "yes?"

"Just... Don't be too dressed up. In fact don't wear makeup or anything. And oh gosh I'm gonna have to ruin it but put on a bikini." He said miserably but brightening up when he said bikini, I nodded with a triumphed look as I walked to my room "oh and Char! Preferably that little white bikini." He said I assume with a smirk, I just shook my head.

I quickly changed into come Jean shorts with a button up shirt over my bathing suit then just a pair of sandals not dressed up at all but also not completely beach bummed either. I quickly threw my hair up in a messy bun then looked at myself in the mirror satisfied I went in search for Jake, he was of course in the kitchen. "Dannng, I got a cutie tonight how did I get so lucky?" He asked cornily, I quickly jumped on the bar and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't know but I got the best man in the world so I'm pretty lucky. Girls would be jealous." I said whispering the other part making him shiver and me to smile cockily.

"Alright. You" I said pointing at him, "get Kylie, I'll get lee." I then jumped off the counter in pursuit of my little man. But stopped when I heard Jake groan I raised my eyebrows at him. "Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No. It's just Kylie is so hard she's a girl." He said pathetically I rolled my eyes heavenward before looking back at him cocking one brow up.

"No. Kylie will tell you exactly what she needs and wants. It doesn't matter what it is because she's just going to Sam and Emily's just make sure she has a toothbrush and if she forgets something Claire will have clothes." I pointed out.

"Now me on the other hand, I have to give Liam a 10 minute bath and get all the exact right clothes because he is the only little boy. Plus I have to get him from the yard which you know he will throw a fit about." I paused then smiled at him "but if you want lee that's cool."

"No no no no! I got the princess. Right on that." He said quickly scurrying out of the kitchen I just laughed; as the guys would say he is a tiny bit whipped. But i just like to think he is very convincible.

I walked outside and found Liam knee high in dirt which I had saw from inside but now I got the full view. He was truly horridly dirty. "Oh my baby." I sighed carefully pulling him up not even thinking of picking him up. No. I just got ready this had to be done very carefully.

"Me no play outside more?" He asked looking up at me with pools of tears threatening to fall over, I sighed. He was truly a VERY happy baby but taking him from outside was like taking a monkey from the Forrest.

"Yeah baby, but guess where you get to go tonight!?" He looked up at me curious.

"Sam and Emily's! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Sam? Em?" He asked.

"Yep!" He smiled, he and Emily has a special bond. She was like his aunt and he absolutely adored her.

After I had fought with Liam in getting him inside and in a bath we had finally got him dressed and had a bag ready. Thank goodness he was already potty trained. Soon after Kylie came out skipping carrying her bag wearing a tutu and a crown with rainbow socks I cracked up when I saw her she looked like a character from Dr. Seuss, Jake followed looking distressed.

"So I'm guessing you let her have free reign completely?" I asked smirking at her daddy he simply smiled sheepishly.

"Hey she's got a toothbrush. My work is done." I had to laugh at that and he joined Me.

We drove to sam and Emily's and as usual some of the guys were there, Embry and Paul, Rachel was also there. "Hey hey hey." I said walking in the kitchen with Liam on my hip, Emily skipped over and took the willing boy from my arms smothering him in kisses.

"Have fun. But not too much fun tonight shorty." Embry said smiling at me I rolled my eyes but smiled back

"No promises Giant." I said reaching up and ruffling his hair, which he didn't help at all with by bending down. "Hey did you hear about the girl who killed her husband." I said seriously whispering.

"No? Who?" He asked leaning in eyes wide in anticipation.

"Reese..."

"Um Reese... Um." I said snapping my fingers trying to remember the last name.

"Witherspoon?" He asked curiosity finishing my sentence.

"No it was with her knife." I said smiling coyly up at him before laughing at his dumbfounded expression. he then began laughing too, soon we were laughing so hard we couldn't even contain ourselves we were on the floor.

Jake came in the room hearing the commotion, "what's wrong with you two?" He asked looking at us as if we needed to be mentally contained.

"With her spoon!" Embry sputtered out making us die again. Once we finally got a hold of ourselves I stood up and I stage helped him up because we all know I couldn't really lift him up. But once he was on his feet Embry put his arms around my shoulders and we both grinned at Jacob. He just shook his head at the pair of us. "Alright Jake. You can have her back, but take care of my best friend all right?" He asked looking at Jake i looked up at him surprised before smiling, he looked down at me and smiled back. "You take care of my other best friend all right?" He asked looking at me, I surprised everyone before hugging him he received it before hugging me back and then he said a "bye shorty." I rolled my eyes fondly before walking to Jake.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep! Bye guys bye lee," I said kissing my little boys forehead as Emily brought him to me "bye Kylie." I said kissing her forehead also where she was playing on the floor in the living room. Jake followed me and did the same but ruffled Liam's hair and threw Kylie in the air while saying bye. "Bye guys!" We then both yelled in unison on our way out, we heard several "byes!" As we walked to the car.

On the ride to the beach I had Jake's hand in my lap rubbing his knuckles as he drove with the opposite one smiling at the road as he drove, when we pulled up to first beach I got out he followed but as I walked towards the sand he stopped me."hey where you going!?" Jake yelled I now realized that he wasn't following.

I turned around looking at him, "well you said bring my bathing suit aren't we swimming?" I asked confused.

He smiled cockily before shaking his head then walking towards the woods that held a path I remained where I was looking at him bewildered he turned around again, "well?" He asked "aren't you coming"

I shook my head laughing softly before jogging to him. He had still surprised me and he seemed pretty proud by that fact. Seeing the confident cocky look on his face made me playfully slap him as we kept walking up through the Forrest he only laughed, knowing why I had hit at him. Once we reached the top I saw a giant hill/ mountain thing where the water was crashing below. Along with a picnic basket and candle light as it was evening and the sun was starting to go down. "You did this?" I asked in awe. He nodded "oh Jacob" I said kissing him then smiled at him "thank you." I whispered, he seemed very pleased with my response.

"You deserve it Charley. I'm serious. You are the most wonderful mother to your children, you're the most amazing girlfriend if I can even call you that simple term, and just a person in general. The way you light up when you see Liam and Kylie. Or the way you joke around with Embry when he really needs it because he doesn't really have anyone; the way you have became his best friend. Or the way you have tried to help Drew because your motherly instincts know something's wrong. You're my hero, I may be a wolf and kill vampires but you're what keep's me going. You're my life." He said.

I couldn't help it I had tears coming down my face and smiled as I wiped them away. "You're the reason I'm happy Jacob. And because of that I never want to live without you either. So thank you. So much." I said hugging him tightly to me.

"Alright let's eat!" He said opening the basket revealing Stake and Salad with a nice apple pie for dessert I looked at him surprised, "I uh, enlisted in some help from Emily." He said sheepishly.

"Awe. Don't worry Jacob I wouldn't expect you to cook all this by yourself." I said teasingly he stuck his tongue out at me and I responded the same way he had earlier acting as if I was going to bite it.

Over dinner we talked about many things I asked how the new wolves were doing. We talked about our family, what we hoped to have one day. We had did this many times, Jake telling me that one day he was going to buy a big house with 6 rooms, I had requested windows that wrap all along the front showing off a nice dining room. Jake had agreed saying that we would have a basement with a nice pool table and I laughed in agreement. We had also talked about the possibility of having more kids some day. But before this he would ask me to marry him, and I'd have the wedding I had always dreamed of. I must say this gave me butterflies just to think about.

"So how I've said before." He then got down on one knee "I don't want to just call you my girlfriend. This doesn't mean we have to get married immediately we can wait a year 2 years, hell 10 years, whatever you want but I want to be able to call you my future wife. So would you do me the honor and call me your future husband." He said still down on one knee. I was crying. Again. Gosh he had made me an emotional wreck.

5 minutes later and I had still not answered so he looked up at me worriedly "um Charley? I'm starting to get scared." He sounded worried.

I snapped my head down at him and let out a breath of Laughter,"I'm sorry Jacob I was making wedding plans what do you think about December?"

Jake Rose his eyebrows, "as in this December?" I nodded my head excitedly.

"I mean you already said you wanted to marry me, and why wait we both know you're my soul mate! Why wait!?" I asked

Jake smiled as wide as his face would allow, "that sounds amazing!" He said excited. "Oh and the rings at my dad's it was my mom's I hope you don't mind." He said.

"Of course not! That's the biggest honor I could be asked, I wouldn't want anything else." I said smiling brightly.

"Okay now for the rest of the date. We are going cliff diving." Jake said

"Cliff what?"

"Cliff diving jump on my back," I did so, he went to the edge and I looked down at the water "you like adventure right?" He said smiling.

"For sure. But remember I get scared in the beginning."

"I can tell your nails are in pretty deep." He said laughing I didn't laugh though I was scared, "hold on tight my beautiful fiancé." He said before jumping I held on tighter, digging my nails in even deeper, maybe drawing blood. Once we hit the water Jake swam back up to the top fast when we were there i still had my legs wrapped around his waist, and didn't use my lack of breath as an excuse I kissed him and he kissed back I grabbed his back pulling him towards me, he knowing that I needed him closer but his arms under my butt pulling me so our bodies were completely together no space between us as we continued kissing.

We kept on as i felt him swim toward the sand, once there he laid me down. At this point I had to come up for air he didn't stop though he kept sucking down my neck. I moaned then stopped him pushing him back, "how about we take this back to the house." I asked breathless.

"Really?" He asked in awe and excitement.

"Yes. That fiancé card just got you lucky Jacob Black." I giggled.

"Oh now I'm starting to think you just want me for my body." He said teasingly.

"Well if you don't hurry up then your body won't have to much effect on me anymore." That sure sent him in motion he quickly jumped up putting me in his arms bridal style before literally sprinting to the car, we got home in a record 5 minutes.

As soon as we got in the house he pinned me up against the wall kissing me again "Jake?" I asked "hmm" he said distracted by my neck again "make love to me." And boy he didn't need to be told twice.

**Hehe. So review! It would make me happy!=) **


	8. Chapter 8

A Family

After my night with Jake we went to get the kids, I didn't think it would be fair to leave them there seeing as though Sam and Emily had them all night we were spending the day at Billy's anyway, then tomorrow night there was another Bon fire, I was excited seeing as though I never had much family I did now and absolutely adored the time when we got together.

"Jakey, jakey Wake up sun shine!" I yelled opening the curtains to our room. He groaned and attempted to cover his head with a blanket, I quickly yanked it off of him. "No seriously get your butt up you already slept till 10 we have to go get the kids then head to your dad's so I can make him lunch so get up! Otherwise next time I'll let you sleep instead of distracting you all night." That sure sprung him out of bed he quickly examined my face and once he saw I wasn't actually mad at all just entertained at his expense he pouted.

"Oh you're low Charley Sophia. Very low." He said in a teasing manner with his hair going in all directions and him having hardly any clothes on it was quite amusing to say the least.

"Yeah, yeah! Just get ready it's a great day!" I yelled hopping around the room and back towards the living room. Knowing Jake it would only take about 10 minutes for him to get ready 5 of that in the shower. Gosh boys have it easy. Just as expected a much happier Jake came out right around the time I expected.

"So you gonna tell anyone you're my fiancé?" He asked smiling down at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well since I won't have the ring until this afternoon I figured I would just tell everyone tomorrow at the Bonfire that way we tell everyone at once."

"Wow beautiful and smart." He said attempting to go in for a kiss but I stopped him putting my hands over my lips which he kissed while I laughed

"No! We can't get side tracked!" I yelled slapping him away.

"Sorry, sorry right. Okay to the munchkins we go!" Jake said pretending to be Superman as he "flew" away I followed doing the same movements... Hey never denied the fact that we're lame.

"Hey em!" I yelled when I walked into my best friends kitchen she smiled at me before running to me.

"So tell me all about it!"

"Well it was amazing! Thank you so much for watching the monsters and for making the food it was delicious. Oh and I'll give you even more info tomorrow." I said winking at her. She casually looked around making sure their wasn't any wolves in the house before looking back at me.

"More details like how he asked you to marry him?" She asked with a knowing look.

I stared at her wide-eyed "what how?" I said amazed "I mean Jake never phased and we didn't tell anyone. How in the world did you know?" My own eyes then widened, "did you plant a little listening chip in the picnic basket!?"

"Shhhh!" Emily yelled looking around making sure no one was in the house still, that actually raised my suspicion about the stalker chip thing. Then to my surprise she hit me "owww!" I yelled "shhhhh!" She screamed again in exasperation.

"Of course I didn't do that you freak! Jake was just really nervous and thought that since he has only known you for 2 months that it was too soon. But I told him that just because you're engaged it doesn't mean you have to get married right away; which he had no problems with by the way. He was just scared he would scare you away." She explained to me.

"Oh." I sad shocked then shook my head, "that silly boy. Of course for most couples that would be insane but for us we are a perfect match. Why in god's name would he think that would scare me away? If anything it made me more in love with him." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry Sam went through the same thing. Now Paul? Yeah Paul asked Rachel after a week! But I mean they are perfect for each other Billy wasn't too pleased but accepted it because he had imprinted." She said my eyes widened, now a week that was a little insane even for us.

"So when are you planning it?" Emily asked.

I smiled "I wanted a December wedding. You know snow! And over half my guest wouldn't freeze so it would be perfect." I said my eyes glistening.

"This December?" She asked I rolled my eyes

"Why does everyone keep asking me that! It's four months away! That's a while and it's not like it's a big wedding just all the guys and the imprints and the elders. That's actually pretty small. So no big planning, just a traditional quileute wedding!" I said kind of annoyed.

Emily raised her hands in surrender," nothing nothing at all, in fact Sam and I got married a month after he proposed. That was probably because of the whole wanting to rip it off like a bandage for Leah. But anyway Jake just thought you would wanna wait longer." I grimaced when she said Leah, I felt bad. Jake had told me about all that went down and I couldn't help but sympathize with her; although I didn't think that gave her permission to be so rude to everyone, I also saw where she was coming from.

"Well he was wrong," I said simply "and thanks Em, for everything really. I hope when the day comes you'll be my maid of honor." Emily couldn't contain her excitement at this and squealed hugging me jumping up and down.

"OF COURSE!" She yelled I laughed but jumped with her.

"So anyway on a lighter subject how were the monsters?"

Emily smiled, "they were fine. Great actually Kylie played with Claire in her room most of the night this left Liam to watch finding Nemo with Sam and I, it was really cute to watch him fall asleep on Sam's chest. I think it reminded him of Jacob." I "awed" then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's how he falls asleep most nights. Well it was really nice having our little pow wow but I better round up Jake and the kids we're supposed to be at Billy's by noon." Emily nodded in understanding.

I swiftly went to the back yard, Sam and Jake were talking and Kylie, Claire, Seth and Liam were playing tag. "Hey guys we need to go!" Jake looked at me and nodded shaking Sam's hand as a bye and Liam ran to me as I picked him up "how's my baby boy hmm? I missed you!" I told him.

"Miss mommy." He told me seriously before smothering me with sloppy kisses I laughed and Emily did as well from her place beside me.

"Awe," i heard Kylie whine "Can I stay here you guys can come and get me later." She told Jake.

He gave a look of finality and said "no. We're going to Grandpa's today you'll see Claire and Seth another day."

Kylie stomped her feet in annoyance, "but SEF has school! I can see grandpa anova day." She suggested.

"No. You're coming with us. Sorry about your luck chuck." He said before turning and walking to where Liam and I were as Kylie remained where she was pouting.

Before she could throw a massive tantrum Sam interfered, "hey Kibear if you stayed here it wouldn't help you because I believe Seth needs to be in school by 9 because he's already missed enough. And Claire is leaving with Emily to a doctor's appointment this afternoon so no one will be here but me."

Seth took that as basically an order to get his butt to school, he quickly kissed Kylie's forehead before yelling a cheerful Bye to the rest of us and jumping in his truck to leave. Kylie watched him leave and once he was out of sight she willingly came with us requesting to be carried to the car, which of course Jake did because she had him wrapped around her little finger.

By the time we got to Billy's both kids were knocked out. Slumber parties must wear you out. I grabbed Liam and Jake grabbed Kylie while Billy opened the door. Telling Jake that his room was still the same way he had left it, so we each laid a kid in his bed, Liam against the wall so he wouldn't fall off and Kylie on the other side who was used to this kind of bed so we knew she would be fine. Then we went back to the kitchen.

"Sorry Billy they had a long night, I'm sure they will only sleep and hour if that." I said starting to get stuff out to make alfredo as Jake took a seat at the table where Billy was.

"That's alright. I had to ask you guys some stuff anyway grown up talk that they wouldn't be able to hear." That caught my attention, Jake's as well.

"Oh wait first!" Billy said grabbing a little box I recognized as a ring box and gave it to Jake who grinned, he then walked to me and placed it on my finger I gasped, it was stunning.

"Thank you." Billy nodded

"You deserve it sweetheart. Sarah would be proud to call you a daughter in law as am I." He said proudly tears in both our eyes. I hugged him tightly hoping I showed how much I appreciated this.

"Okay if you guys are done with the hallmark episode what were you saying before dad?" Jacob asked, I took the spatula I was holding and hit him as hard as I could over the head with it satisfied when he yelled "ouch!" And rubbed it, Billy chucked.

"Well I was wondering if you guys knew anything about Drew Austin. One of the newer wolves." Jake and I looked at each other before looking back at Billy.

"Yeah we know him," Jake said pausing and looking at me before turning his attention back to Billy "know him very well actually. Charley kind of has a soft spot for him, her mother instincts kicking in, why?" Jake asked.

Billy seemed to look at me then concentrating with his eyebrows furrowed, "he came by here yesterday. He wanted some information," he then paused swallowing a lump that seemingly formed in his throat "he uh, wanted to know if he moved into a house on the Rez and paid for it if we would tell the cops he was a minor living alone." I was shocked, I knew something was wrong but thought it had to do with teasing at school, or even having a rough time with his parents not understanding the wolf thing, this certainly caught me off guard.

"What did you say?" I whispered scared that it might be bad that he would've said yes. There is no way a 15 year old should raise himself; nope not acceptable.

"Well I told him the most reasonable thing you know, that if he had a problem with his parents he should work it out. When I did he kind of lost it though." Jake shot up from his seat eyes blazing on his dad.

"DID HE PHASE?" Billy didn't answer only looked at the floor, "DAD. DID. he. Phase. Anywhere. Near. You." Jake gritted out jaw set. I had only heard him use that tone of voice one other time, that was when Embry and Paul almost seriously fought. It was like an underlying authority voice, even though Sam was the alpha Jake still had the birth right, therefore had the alpha qualities about him.

Billy's head snapped up focusing on Jake, "NO. He didn't. The boy just started ranting about how he wasn't the one to blame. That this was all his Idiotic wolf gene drunk off his ass dad's fault," he paused looking at the shocked looks from both Jake and I "In those exact words." Jake let out a sigh of relief, I guess Drew could get in big trouble for something like phasing so close to an elder, an elder in a wheelchair who couldn't get away at all, nonetheless.

"So, what's his dad like." I asked most likely already knowing the answer.

Billy sighed wheeling himself away from us with his back turned, "I did some research his dad is Chuck Austin. Real mean drunk and it wouldn't surprise me at all if he took it out on the poor boy." He said miserably I gasped.

"JAKE! Jacob look at me," I said pulling his face from where he was staring at a wall in concentration. "We have to get him. We do." I said determined.

I started putting my shoes on when Jake grabbed me, I didn't pay any attention he then shook me saying "Charley!"

I turned on him frowning, "WHAT!?"

He sighed rubbing his forehead frustrated, "Char I know you want to help I do. I want to help Drew to. But we can't just walk in the house and take him."

"WHAT IF THAT MAN HURTS HIM JACOB!" I yelled stomping my feet ripping my arm from his grasp, Jake flinched.

"Charley! Listen to me will you! Drew is a wolf even if the man does hit him it will not hurt or injure Drew."

"Not physically." I mumbled Jake sighed pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at me softer this time.

"Listen Char. Talk to Drew offer him a place to stay, hell tell him we will adopt him. But you can't just approach it like this, If anything you're going to push Drew away, he wanted to live alone that means he doesn't want help from anyone else, trust me. We can't do anything till Drew takes a tiny step towards us then you can reach out and smother him. But until he does that, you just can't okay?" He asked.

I thought about it and realized he was right so I frowned at him but nodded sadly he sighed in relief before I vaguely heard the sounds of my children waking up and Billy and Jake taking care of them but I just stared out the window thinking about Drew and my life, I guess that's why I wanted him out of that horrible house. Now I may have never been beaten but I know what it's like to get neglected and unloved by the people who should love you the most. I know how lonely it can be and that's why I was determined to help Drew, no matter what it takes.

**HEY YOU. Review!. **


	9. Chapter 9

A Family

Jake had to patrol so I had to get the kids and take them to the bonfire myself, I forgot how hard it is.

When we finally arrived at the beach it was mere morning, in Washington this time a year it was starting to get to be sweater weather so when Kylie made a beeline for the Ocean I stopped her, "Kylie! They are 108 degrees at all times you can get sick! So don't step one foot in that water!" I yelled she ignored me plopping in the sand beside Claire to watch them, I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding... She makes me nervous. I looked down at Liam who was in my arms laughing I scowled at him, "you think it's funny doncha?" I asked to which he laughed again. I then deposited him into Kim's waiting arms as she blew raspberry' all over him making him squeal, I took that opportunity to look around at everyone

Right now Jake, Drew, Tyler, and Brady were patrolling. Why cole wasn't with them was because although him Drew and Tyler were close he and Tyler were actually cousins, but fought like brothers and Jake got tired of "putting up with their crap" as he said it, so he split them up. That meant I couldn't talk to Drew or Jake so I skipped my way over to Embry who surprisingly wasn't in the water with the rest of the guys he was talking to sam, right before I walked up I heard sam say "congratulations!" And shake his hand. I stood there wide eyes wandering why congrats were in order and why Sam was chuckling when he said it as if he was amused.

"What happened?" I asked causing both Embry and Sam to jump.

"How do you do that!?" Embry asked incredulously, while Sam nodded in agreement I looked at them confused.

"Do what?" I asked wandering what they were going on about.

Embry gave me a stupid look while sam just laughed, "THAT!?, no one else can sneak up on people like you do, wait we're wolfs with super hearing yet you can STILL sneak up on us? What are you tinkerbell?" He said waving his arms around like a lunatic.

I rolled my eyes before smiling at him fondly, "yes Embry. I'm tinkerbell." Sarcasm lacing my every letter.

Embry shook his head before Collin and Seth who had came out of the water and heard the last of our conversation interrupted us "hey Charley! If you're going to play tinkerbell at least dress the part. I'll get a green dress. Then rip it." Collin yelled smirking at me but not daring to come closer. He knew I could take something heavy and beat him with it Embry and Seth snorted a laugh out too I glared at each of them, Embry who was close to me took a step back. Yep a guy who is almost 2 foot taller than me quivered In fear, cause he couldn't do anything back and knew it. I smirked in satisfaction.

"No but really Em what's going on. Why did sam say con..."

I was cut short when Embry's eyes widened and he yelled "wuwuwuwuwoquqosbxnav" really loud making obnoxious sounds to drown me out.

I frowned, "but em really why." I was cut short again.

"Blahblahblahblahblahhhh!" He yelled again

"EMBRY WHY!?"

"FALALALALA LALALA LAAAA!"

"EMBRY!" I snapped.

He rubbed his forehead before growling in annoyance and grabbing my wrist, "Sam if Jake come's tell him me and Charley went for a walk, we'll be back." Sam nodded knowingly before Embry began pulling me down the beach.

"EMBRY! What are you doing! I have two kids up there! I can't just leave them," Embry ignored me and kept on walking forward "EMBRY!" I snapped again for the second time in ten minutes.

Embry released me looking back towards where we came seemingly satisfied with the distance he finally looked at me and smiled, "Charley. They're fine. You know as much as I do that you never have to worry about your kids besides Emily nodded in understanding when I told sam that. They will be fine." He said slightly annoyed.

"Okay," I said melodramatically as if it was a big deal "so you big Dinosaur! Why did you drag me half way out of La push!" I asked giving him a pointed look.

Embry sighed before plopping down in the sand I did as well. "Well you were being very loud. And I wasn't going to tell the guys yet but..." He trailed off looking at me with a mix of amusement and confusion I cocked my eyebrow in question "did you just call me a dinosaur?" He asked before laughing.

"WELL!" I yelled "the way you were bunching letter together earlier drowning me out it made you sounds like a freaking Dinosaur! Why were you doing that anyway." I asked incredulously.

His face masking into stone once again he sighed, "as I was saying I wasn't going of tell the guys till later but. I imprinted."

I jumped off my butt and onto my feet in excitement, "well why are you so down then!?" I asked far more excited about this discovery than he was at the moment.

He groaned before standing to his feet grabbing a rock in the sand and skipping it across the ocean that lay before us, "it's because it's Alexa Jade that's why." He said miserably.

I looked at him completely confused which he missed because his back was still to me as he looked at the ocean, "Ooookay?" I asked.

Embry turned to me finally seeing my confused looked and grinned, "I forgot you palefaces don't know the little things." He said shaking his head.

"Hey!" I yelled grinning "I resent that!" Embry laughed at me which is what I was going for as I smiled at him, "so. Tell me about this Infamous Alexa Jade."

He smiled slightly returning his gaze to the ocean. "She's Independent. Smart. Hilarious. Out going. Loves kids. and oh Beautiful she's the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen." He said brightening up as he spoke about her.

"Hey em?" I asked snapping him out of his day dream "I'm not seeing the issue with this." I grinned.

He sighed again, "Well Alexa is pretty strong willed. She doesn't put up with crap. If you're being an idiot she'll be the first to confront you about it," he said shaking his head smiling slightly he then looked at me, "and you know me I'm not that kind of guy. I can't even talk to her much less date her." He said deflated. I felt bad for the guy if was true Embry was although fun loving and completely annoying at times one of the nicest guys I know, he was also pretty shy. He wouldn't just come up to someone and go off on them if they did him wrong he would just hide it and be pissed at them without them even knowing. I could understand why he was upset but I was more so relieved and happy.

I mean I thought something was VERY wrong like the girl had cancer or something, now this. This wasn't that big a deal just a small obstacle "em you don't have to date her, you can just invite her to a bonfire or something. Offer to help her do something. And if she says no which she might because of her personality then just keep asking I promise she won't be able to resist it very long." I told him encouragingly.

He frowned deeper, "but Charley, you and Jake, Sam and Emily. Hell even Paul and Rachel are perfect. Alexa and I are like polar opposites."

I snorted a laugh which caused him to jerk his head to mine meeting my eyes In question, "Embry. We are in no way perfect. For example Jake and I, Jake is one to let anger build inside him forever before finally exploding. Where as me, If you royally piss me off you'll know about it that second. Sam is a very layed back person completely casual about every thing, Emily gets stressed out on if the socks she is wearing are both blue or if one Is blue and one's black. And oh gosh Paul and Rachel. Paul is although temperamental, more to himself. If he knows you he will talk to you but If not forget it, Rachel will talk to anyone with a pulse." I paused looking at Embry who had brightened up now.

"Em we aren't perfect. At all. But we are perfect for one another in that way you're right. And haven't you ever heard the term opposites attract?" I asked he nodded grinning at me, "exactly. So you wouldn't have imprinted if you guys weren't absolutely perfect for each other."

Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me back to the path that led back to our little spot on the beach about half way there Embry still had his arm around my shoulders as he smiled down at me pausing his walking for a second I raised my eyebrows in question, "thanks shorty." He said genuinely thankful I simply smiled "that's what friends are for you dinosaur." He laughed at me and I joined him.

When we arrived to where everyone was Jake jogged to us taking me out of Embry's hold and kissing my forehead, "where were you guys? I was about to come looking."

I looked up at Embry before looking back at Jake, "just best friend talk." I said soothingly Embry nodded. Jake didn't pry which I loved about him, he then pulled me towards the fire. When we got there I noticed Drew across the fire he avoided my gaze as I looked at him. I then looked up at Jake my eyes sending the question "did you let anything slip" Jake shook his head negatively at me as I sighed in relief. We didn't want Drew feeling like we invaded his privacy.

After the legends were over I noticed that Liam who was still with Kim was out in her arms as Jared sat behind her. I then looked around and saw Kylie and Claire talking animatedly to Quil and Seth who were very interested in what they were saying, Jake was talking to Embry about Alexa, everyone had found out later and as I expected were happy for Em, he had truly been alone for to long. I then looked across the fire and saw Drew I cautiously made my way to him. "Hey Drew."

He looked up at me as if he had expected me to come over to him, "hey Charley. Um I would like to talk and stuff but I need to get home." He said rushing to his feet before yelling bye to everyone I followed him to the woods waving Jake off when he tried following me "wait Drew!" I said grabbing his jacket.

The boy turned to me frustration clear on his face "look Charley I really have to go if not home by 10 my dad will be pissed." He said clearly aggravated.

"Okay. I understand. But Drew!" I said before he could run away again "If you ever need anything. Have problems with your family or school come to my house. You know where it is," I said before pausing looking at him intensely "or with your dad." I said seriously.

He squinted his eyes at me almost like he was accusing me he then ripped his arm away from me. "I'm fine." H's said through clenched teeth. I flinched at the rudeness, his face automatically became apologetic, "crap. I'm sorry Charley. It's just I really have to go." He said desperately.

I nodded and watched as he ran into the woods as fast as his legs would carry him I bit my lip. Gosh It was hard not just demanding that he come let me help him. Let him take the first step I chanted in my head as I walked back up to the bonfire. Let him take the first step.

.Review.

Just wanted to develop Embry a little bit seeing As though he IS there best friend, any way poor Drew! ):


	10. Chapter 10

A Family

It had been a week since the bonfire and I had a bright idea that I hadn't been shopping since we left England and soon Liam and Kylie wouldn't be able to wear the clothes they had, almost 2 year olds and 3 year olds grow out of stuff fast. So I wanted to go to Port Angela's hence the current conversation, "Jake really it's not that big a deal." I said exasperated.

"I think it's dangerous for you and the two kids going, maybe if Emily or someone was going with you." I really didn't see how Emily would be any protection to me whatsoever.

"Jake. Emily is at her sister's house in Texas, you know that. Kylie has been complaining about it all week and Sam is gone which leaves you in charge hence the reason you aren't going with me." I said rolling my eyes Jake frowned.

"Okay. Listen Jake if it makes you feel better I was planning on taking Drew with us.. Even if you were going." I said kind of nervously.

He smiled at me his face brightening, "yeah that's a great idea." He said before turning to leave I grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

With my eyebrows raised I asked, "wait you aren't going to lecture me about being to pushy or something?"

Jake cocked one eye brow at me "Babe, I said don't order him to live with us I never said don't spend time with him. That sounds like a great idea."

I grinned before kissing him lightly on the lips then skipped out of the room I paused mid skip and turns back towards Jake, "what's his address?"

"He lives down this road only house on the left.. Are closest neighbor." He said looking thoughtful.

I nodded continuing my way out of the kitchen, "wait. Charley are you planning on just busting up in his house?" Jake asked bewildered

I simply nodded

"You can't just. Wait you have his number why would you. I mean what kind of person just. Oh whatever I'm not even going to attempt stopping you." He said looking very stressed out I laughed before walking back to him and kissing his cheek.

"Yep! I know his dad isn't home so I'm just going to request he come along and if he denies I'll say you told him to come with me." I said my eyes glowing with a puppy dog look making sure that was okay.

Jake shook his head before placing a smile in my direction, "sure, sure. Get outta here you little devil. The faster you leave the faster you can come back to the safety that is La Push." I laughed "alright I'm going I'll see you guys later." He said kissing my forehead, I heard the sound of him saying goodbye to Kylie and Lee and telling them to be good as they watched Saturday morning cartoons.

After Jake left I followed suit to where my kiddies were, I think they were watching spongebob I rolled my eyes this was something that would come on and once it did there was no getting it to go off. Seriously I think one episode's enough I don't need my kids in front of a marathon isn't nickelodeon's theme like "go out and play" or something?

I tuned off the tv and both kids groaned "mom we don't wanna go outside." Kylie said with her little attitude. "No! Outside!" Liam said. I put my hands on my hips staring them down with the "look" every mom seems to have "just kidding." Kylie said cowering over I internally smirked, oh the power of moms.

"Yeah you two better be kidding or there won't be any more cartoons this week." I said keeping my strict momma attitude both kids nodded sadly. "Alright! Well we're going shopping!" I yelled clapping my hands successfully changing the current mood of the room.

"Oh! I haveta see what I need!" Kylie yelled running towards her room Liam remained where he was frowning.

"Oh buddy. You remember shopping hmmm?" I asked picking up my pouting toddler "I'll take that as a yes. But hey if you be good on the way home we'll get ice cream!" That brightened him up he nodded saying "owyce-cream" over and over again.

Kylie then pranced back in the room changed from her pajamas into a cute little dress with tights and uggs. "Okay momma I need some shirts. 2 more dresses. New boots. Shoes o'course! And ooooh leggings with the aminal print!" I snorted a laugh "aminal" oh I l'll have to remember these days that she is cute as a button when she's a teenager and hates me and I want to kill her.

"Alright well let me change lee then we'll go." I faintly heard Spongebob turn back on as I walked into the room my kids share I need to talk to Jacob about getting a new house soon, after all I had enough money to live very fortunate the rest of my life, I did a great amount of business for my father and let's just say I'm very profitable, I just didn't want to spend money on a house unless it's the perfect one. But seeing all the toys in here and the bed and crib truly made it look like a shoebox no wonder they play in the living room all the time. I sat Liam on Kylie's bed jumping over all the obstacles oh Lego's those things hurt. I threw a pair of jeans and a polo on Liam making him look adorable I then picked him up and walked in the living room, "come on Kibear time to go." I said walking outside placing Liam in his car seat I turned around expecting Kylie to be waiting for me to lift her in her booster seat confused I closed the door and walked back in the house where she sat still mesmerized by the television "KYLIE! Did you not hear me come on!" I yelled to her.

"Hmm? Oh! Okay!" She yelled jumping up and running out to the car i laughed lightly before locking the door and lifting her into her booster before driving the short ways to Drew's.

"Mommy what are we doin here?" Kylie asked looking out the window not seeing a mall.

"Don't worry we just have to get Drew," I said taking my seat belt off and getting out of the car, "Kylie I'll be right back alright?" She nodded I looked at Liam and as expected he was already out so I walked to the door of the house. It was pretty rough looking you could tell two men lived here, I hesitantly knocked on the door. About 5 minutes later a sloppy looking Drew answers the door "Charley?" He asked surprised, "what are you doing here?" He said squinting his eyes; I found he did this a lot when he was trying to figure something out. One look in that boys eyes and you could tell exactly what emotion he was feeling.

"Well the kids and I are going shopping wanna come?"

Drew pulled his eyebrows together "Nahhh," he said nonchalant before closing the door.

I frowned before knocking on the door again about three minutes of continuous knocking later Drew finally opened the door.

"What?" He growled

"Okay one don't talk to me like that. Two Jake said you needed to come with us and since Sam is out of town he's the boss. Now come on." I said Drew sighed before nodding saying he had to put some clothes on I nodded a giant smile plastered on my face as I went to the car to wait, about 10 minutes later a much nicer looking Drew came out he opened the door and slid in the front seat.

"Hey dweew!" Kylie screamed she was sitting right behind him so it was right in his ear he just smiled at her though, Liam not as forgiving when he woke up scowled at her.

"we would've been here earlier but Kylie is obsessed with spongebob," I said rolling my eyes as I back out of the driveway.

Drew turned towards Kylie, "which episode?"

Kylie's eyes brightened, "the one where spongebob left the door open,"

she stopped short when Drew finished for her "and His whole house froze?" He finished for her she laughed and nodded excitedly apparently gaining a new best friend while I stared at Drew shocked, "what?!" He asked defensively "that's a good show!" I just shook my head remembering that he had JUST turned 15 a week before he phased. He's still a kid.

"alright well what do you want at the mall?" I asked looking at him curiously.

He seemed shocked that I even asked him that "nothing." He mumbled looking out the window.

"Oh nonsense. I know you need shoes. And also you've ripped through so many shorts lately it's ridiculous." I declared.

"No. You aren't buying me anything Charley. I don't need your pity." He growled causing Kylie to shrink back in her seat and Liam to stop babbling about, I realized I didn't need to push it so I just let it go.

When we got there I held Liam and Drew took Kylie's hand after she requested it of him. "So where to first?" I heard Kylie shout justice so we went there first.

"It looks like the rainbow threw up." Drew whispered to Liam who he was now holding as I helped Kylie I glared up at him as he held his hands up in surrender "what? Okay me and Liam will go to the food court." He said taking my very willing little boy to get food. After Kylie had found all the clothes she needed I quickly went in a store for me and got a new jacket, some boots and jeans for the upcoming season. I then pulled Kylie into GAP for Liam.

"Mommy? I'm bored can't I go get Drew." I whipped my head around

"No. You can't. You're 3 years old someone would take you but I can call him." So I did and he being the nice "big brother"figure he was took them to the arcade. After I had shopped for Both kids me, and Jake a few things I was finally ready to leave, so I went to the arcade where I found Liam watching as Drew held Kylie in his lap, he was hitting the gas pedal as she controlled the steering wheel, I leaned against the entrance just watching them it was too cute. About 3 minutes later it said "7th place" really loud and Drew burst out cheering. He then high fived both Kylie and Liam as they cheered I couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Alright guys let's go!" I yelled acting as if I just walked up, Drew put Liam on his shoulders and Kylie ran to me retelling all the things she did not leaving out a single detail, as Drew would add commentary every once in a while.

On the way home both children fell asleep that left me and Drew to talk as we drove in the night, "so how's school?" I asked casually.

"Fine." He mumbled. It was weird to see how he could go from a bubbly kid to a serious adult in seconds.

"Okay Drew. Tell me about you and your dad how's that?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

Drew sighed, "Alright cut the crap I know Billy told you about what I talked to him about. Don't worry about it okay?" He said I felt his gaze on me but still didn't take my eyes off the road.

"When a 15 year old asks to live by himself it's not something I'm just going to ignore." I stubbornly replied.

"Yeah well it's really none of your business."

"Drew I care about you. Is that so bad?" I asked looking at him for the first time.

Nobody said anything for about 10 minutes Drew finally broke the uneasy silence and much to my surprise didn't yell at me about getting out of his life, "thank you." He said simply I didn't say anything back just smiled and turned the radio on I could feel him smile beside me too.

When we were close and could see his dad's truck in the driveway he sort of panicked "hey can you um drive to your house then I'll walk home?" he Asked sheepishly I just looked at him confused but nodded anyway. When we got to the house Drew helped carry Kylie in then before he left turned towards me rubbing the back of his neck, "thanks Charley. For today and uhh everything."

I quickly came to him hugging him closely to me I then whispered, "if you need anything you know where we are." He pulled back nodding before jogging out of the house I just sighed but smiled

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

A Family

**A/n Well really more of a personal note. I was just going to ask if any of you guys got snow? i got 10 inches so have been out of school since last Friday! The down side is that we've been trapped inside so tomorrow I have to take my little bothers and sister's to see that movie "frozen" I was just wandering if anyone's seen it? Because as of now I'm truly dreading it. Review and tell me if you have and about it thanks!:)**

(Drew's POV)

I had just got home from spending the day with Charley, Jake, Kylie, and Liam. Charley was really good to me, for what reason I didn't know. Jake had also took me under his wing teaching me stuff my dad never bothered too, the down side was that Jake did actually act like a dad to me and was pretty hard on me, whereas Charley would probably let me get away with murder.. At least now she would I don't know if that would be the case forever. Kylie was a cutie who everybody said was "attached" to me but I didn't see it because I loved spending time with her as much as she did me. Liam was cool too pretty laid back about everything, which is probably why me and Kylie got along so well we liked trouble and excitement. Charley would never admit it but Kylie sooo got it from her.

Ever since the day I went to the mall with them Charley had been inviting me to things and I always felt loved, and well apart of the family. I had even stayed the night over there a handful of times. The reason for that though was because one time I accidentally let it slip in my mind that I would have to sneak in through the window to get home because Chuck would be hung over on the couch and if I woke him up all hell would break loose. That was the first time I accidentally let something slip about my father, Jake of course told me that on nights I patrolled I would stay at their house, when I came home with him Charley looked surprised and as I sat on the couch watching tv they went in the kitchen and talked; about 10 minutes later they came back out Charley stood in front of me hands on her hips, "Um Charley could you move I'm missing the game." I said trying to look around her I heard Jake laugh from where he had just sat in the recliner opposite of me Charley turned to him glaring which ceased his laughter. Meanwhile I moved down so she wasn't in my way anymore she growled in frustration, hmmm must pick that up from us, then turned the TV off still hands on her hips. "Hey!" Jake and I yelled in synchronization.

She pointed to Jake, "you shut your mouth!" Jake's hands raised in surrender before leaning back in the chair just watching as this whole scenario played out. She then pointed to me "you. You are in trouble."

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "and what am i in "trouble" for." I smirked doing quotations with my fingers mockingly.

"You should have told me about your dad being mad at you. I would've made you stay here a long time ago." She said exasperated plopping her hands down at her sides.

"Alright. Alright. Charley If you're that worried about it you can put me in a timeout." I said making a joke of it I was used to her freak outs over me not telling her things, Jake snorted a laugh and Charley glared at him again.

"Okay smartass. If you keep at it I'm going to hit you over the head with a block of wood." She said

"You don't have wood." I laughed.

"No you're right," she said looking thoughtful she then looked down at me smirking, "but I do have a rolling pin I could always try that." She then looked at Jake "hey babe, do you think a Rolling pin would work on a wolf." My smile dropped as I looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah. I suppose it would." Jake said rubbing his chin as if thinking.

"JAKE!" I yelled desperately he just smirked at me, "you're supposed to be on my side!"

Charley looked back down at me grinning smugly now, "so next time you are going to tell me something this important?"

I just mumbled a "yeah whatever." As she held her smug look before plopping on the couch beside me turning the football game back on.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Chuck came in drunk as always, I really don't even know how someone stayed that intoxicated all the time. "Boy where you been." He slurred.

"Doesn't matter." I said bitterly through my teeth. He grabbed my shirt pulling me towards him making me smell his breath on my face. I jerked my shirt out of his grasp.

"You listen here boy. Just cause you got yourself a slutty mother who had to get cancer don't mean I ain't your father anymore. Or that you don't have to listen to me." I rolled my eyes I had, had this conversation every day of my f'ing life with this bastard yet I still got offended my mom was NOT a slut dammit!

I pushed him making him fly into a wall I stood shocked I had never done anything like that before. Chuck just chuckled "what you think your mommy actually wanted you? Huh? you were an accident you should be a orphan but your dumb mother felt too bad doing that so we kept ya, I didn't ever want you and never will but I'm stuck with you cause she had to die." He spat. I began shaking I was so angry.

"Oh and now over the past few months you think you're so big and bad now huh? Cause you turned into a dog," I stood shocked "you think I didn't know? I know the legends I ain't stupid." He said again. No I know you aren't stupid I just figured you were so drunk off your ass you had forgotten them.

"Well I can't hit ya to get what I want anymore and I don't really even want you around so how about this," he said pulling out a gun. My mind screamed Run! Run! Or phase protect yourself somehow idiot! But I couldn't do anything but stand there frozen in place wide eyed "well here goes nothin." He said and I once again couldn't even think to move.

Because of my wolf powers I literally watched the bullet as it left the gun barrel and came to me I could see it spinning like in the movies as it came right for me but once again I just stood there listening as the sounds of thunder from the gun echoed throughout the house before it came at me and hit me right in the rib I gasped in pain and my vision got blurry as I fell to the ground. Watching Chuck's shocked face as he seemed to just interpret what he had done.

(Charley's POV)

I heard the sound of a gun shot from the left It suddenly became quiet in an instant in the kitchen where Jake, Sam, Emily and I were while the kids Seth and Quil played in the living room. "Jake that sounded like it was from.." I trailed off my heart beating frantically in panic.

"Shit... Sam!" Jake yelled running out of the house sam followed I looked frantically at Emily.

"I got the kids Quil and Seth are here go!" She yelled I ran out of the house as fast as I could to Drew's house when I got there I saw Charlie Swan's police cruiser outside I knew it had to be bad I felt tears pouring down my cheeks I ran in the house and saw Charlie listing off rights to that horrid man. I wasn't even going to say his name he didn't even deserve that. I then searched the room and found Jake and Sam hovered over Drew on the ground. I quickly ran to their side sliding down to him. "Oh baby." I whispered looking at all the blood I reached down and hugged him letting the flood gates of tears fall down my face. "Are you alright," I asked through tears.

Drew's erratic breathing became more struggle filled as he said, "you think the blood will come out of my shirt." I laughed through my tears as Sam and Jake chuckled softly too.

"Wow even when you're struggling to live you're a smartass." I whispered kissing his cheek as he groaned.

"Jacob we need to get him to Carlisle." Sam said.

"He can go to a normal doctor." Jacob growled.

"No he can't Jake. If we don't get him there soon it'll start healing over the wound and will only be more painful for Drew, we can't explain that to a normal doctor."

"I don't trust him. He's a vampire he could hurt him worse than he is." Jake said protectively.

"No he won't Jake. We'll be there." Sam said

Jake growled again looking very worriedly down at Drew, "Jacob." I whispered his head snapped to mine my eyes pleading.

Jake seemed to come to a decision in that moment ceasing his internal battle. "Okay we'll drive him there. You call the blood suckers and make sure it's okay." Jake said sighing suggestively at Sam who nodded. Jake then picked up Drew as gently as possible Drew still groaned loudly in agony "sorry sorry!" Jake said going as fast as he could, on the way out we passed Charlie and his deputy talking to the man I glowered at him.

"Go. To. Hell." I spat the man just looked at me and shrugged as if he didn't even care that he just shot his only son. I quickly caught back up to Jake opening the door as he slid Drew in the back.

"Sam just told me the blood suckers didn't care if we came over for this. Carlisle is getting stuff ready. And a few of the guys are coming over with them. Doc also said it could be a couple of days before we could leave so I told Quil and Seth to bring the kids and all of us clothes. We aren't leaving him there. And vamps can't kill kids anyway. Besides I honestly don't think the cullens will harm you. Just a precaution." Jake said looking very focused and in wolf mode I just simply nodded.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's mansion Jake stiffened and Drew said "yuck what's the smell." I raised my eyebrows I didn't smell anything. As Jake picked him up he mouthed "wolf thing" to me. I sighed then in understanding I had heard Embry talk about that before.

As we were walking in the front door two very Pale looking guys appeared in front of us then out of nowhere Drew passed out, I began panicking for what seemed like the 30th time that night. "Jacob take him upstairs. Edward what's his state." The older looking vampire with blonde hair asked.

"He's okay. But he just let himself fall asleep that he had been fighting, also the bullet is starting to heal over. You need to get it out now." Then the two vampires raced out of the room and I heard the familiar sounds of yells of Agony from Drew my eyes widened as I tried to go up the stairs but a short pixie looking girl stopped me, "you do not want to do that. You'll only be more upset, he will need you when it's over, Jake's with him now." She said sticking her arm out keeping me from going I nodded stiffly and let her lead me to a couch as she smiled fondly at me.

Then a girl with blonde hair followed by another girl with dark hair walked in, then for a few minutes all four of us just sat there listening to Drew's screams I cringed with each one my heart breaking a little more with each scream. "so you have children?" The blonde asked obviously trying to break the tension although she did seem very curious and excited.

"Yes." I said softly.

"What is their names and how old are they?" The blonde asked again clearly getting more excited by the moment.

"Rose!" The lady with the dark hair admonished. "I'm sorry dear. My name is Esme this is Rosalie and Alice. The doctor you met was Carlisle and the boy with him is Bella Swan's boyfriend Edward. Also my two other son's Emmett and Jasper their husbands," she said pointing at each Rosalie and Alice as she said it "are away on a hunting trip."

"Hunting trip?" I asked.

"You know that we're "vegetarian vampires" right?" Alice asked I simply nodded "well that doesn't mean it is always easy. Now you and your kids are fine we go to school so we're used to it but when there is open blood like there is now it really tests some of us more than others. That someone being my husband... Jasper." She finished. I just nodded again trying to hide that I was actually pretty freaked out by the whole thing.

"Kylie and Liam." I said probably making it sound random.

"Huh?" The blonde errr I mean Rosalie asked.

"Kylie and Liam. Those are my children I need to tell you now seeing as they will be here Any minute," I explained I really just think I was talking to drown out the screams that echoed throughout the house "Kylie is 3 and a little ball of energy, Liam is 2 and more laid back but very... Cuddly." I finished all three women beamed at me I just smiled awkwardly back.

About that time I heard the Familiar sounds of Seth, Quil, Sam and the kids come in. Quil and Sam went up the stairs and Seth brought Kylie and Liam in "woah baby!" Kylie yelled seeing the generous living room.

"Kylie!" I scolded.

The motherly women Esme just laughed, "no no dear it's quite all right."

Kylie ran to me while Liam hid in Seth's shoulder not daring to even attempt seeing new people to get to me "mommy what happened to Drew?" Kylie asked looking up at me curiously.

I sucked in a breath as I looked down at her innocent face, "well baby his daddy wasn't very nice and hurt him really bad."

Kylie looked up at me thoughtfully, "like my daddy?" She asked softly only intending for me to hear but by the way everyone in the room stiffened I knew they had heard her as well.

"He was even meaner." I told Kylie who gasped in shock, about that time we heard the once continuous screams of Drew stop I sat Kylie on her feet standing up.

"Go he needs you. We'll take care of your children." Esme said smiling. I looked towards Seth making sure he'd stay down here too, I mean even if these were humans I wouldn't trust them with my kids only meeting them 40 minutes ago. Seth nodded towards the stairs I smiled at him before running up them taking them two at a time. When I walked towards the hospital room I saw that Drew was awake again as Quil, Sam, Jake and the two vampires surrounded him. He was sweaty and looked warn out.

When the guys all turned and saw me Quil and Sam looked at each other "we'll be downstairs." Sam said before he and Quil left, Edward followed them out as well. I walked the rest of the way in and stopped beside Jake as he wrapped his arm around me while we looked at Broken drew all bandaged up.

"Drew you will need to take it easy for a week or so, also you will need to be here for a couple of days so I can keep a close eye on you," Carlisle said looking at both Jake and I, Jake nodded a quick stiff nod of understanding. "and when I say take it easy I mean it seriously. I'm putting you on bed rest. While you were out Jacob informed me of your energy and said that you wouldn't stay in bed that long but you have to. Doctors orders." Carlisle said smiling friendlily at Drew.

Drew glared at him not as in a joking or friendly mood that Carlisle "I don't take orders from the likes of you." He growled out still glaring at the poor doctor who just looked away awkwardly.

"DREW!" I yelled probably with as much heat as I had ever lectured anyone with. Drew didn't even bother looking at me though, I fumed this man just saved his life thank god he did too, he could have just as easily said no and Drew would've most likely died, or been turned into a science experiment either one.

Jake also obviously realizing this looked at Drew severely, "Drew." He said in a much scarier voice than I could ever muster up causing Drew to snap his head in Jake's direction "apologize." He said simply but sternly.

Drew looked like he was about to argue when the doctor cut in, "It's okay. I understand," he said smiling reassuringly at us "I'll just leave you guys... Let him get some rest after you're done talking though." I nodded thanking him as he left.

When the door closed I glared at Drew not caring if everyone in the house could hear, "Drew that man just saved your damn life. I don't care if he's a vampire, a wolf, fairy, leprechaun, or freaking Santa Clause. When someone saves your life you say thank you. You don't treat them like crap I don't care if you just got shot there is no excuse for that and never will be." I reprimanded. Jake looked at him nodding in agreement Drew actually looked away guilty. Good. He should.

I sighed before walking to his bed side, looking at him softly, "I thought I lost you today Drew. That's why I'm freaking out over this. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. You're my Drew." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

Drew smiled at me, "nah, you can't get rid of me. Which I mean when I start living with you and causing all sorts of trouble you might want to." He said his eyes glistening with amusement; Jake chuckled while I just smiled shaking my head at him but beaming.

"You really mean that? You'll live with us?" I asked excitement present in my voice.

"Well you won't let me live alone..." He trailed off smiling cheekily "so I guess you're the next best option." I laughed but couldn't fight the tears that started again.

Jake came over noticing how Drew was fighting sleep and grabbed my hand pulling me up off the bed he then looked down and ruffled Drew's hair "get some rest buddy." Drew then gave in and fell right to sleep I stood up burying my face in Jake's chest crying as he stroked my hair.

"I was so scared Jake," I whispered into his chest "I was so scared I wouldn't get to him fast enough. He's a really big part of our lives we can't ever lose him." I said pulling my face from him looking down at Drew.

"Yeah you're right we can't. We'll get It settled legally as soon as possible." Jake mumbled into my hair "I was scared too Charley. When I got there I, i" Jake then removed himself from me moving to the side of the room looking out the window I could hear the tears in his voice I had never heard Jake cry before, "I wanted to rip that man from limb to limb. Who could do that? To their own child nonetheless." He growled shaking I hesitantly made my way over whispering 'shhh' to him as I hugged him closely to me. "But then I saw Drew and knew getting to him was more important than killing his father. And Charley I swear I think if the chief (Charlie swan) hadn't pulled up I might have." He said almost guiltily.

I pulled away looking up in his eyes, "Jake that is the sweetest thing you have ever said," he looked down at me like I was insane "it proves how much you love Drew. You would kill for him." I clarified he looked thoughtful before smiling slightly.

"Yeah I would." He said looking at Drew's damaged body intensely.

"And anyway Sam would've stopped you before you could've actually killed the man. And anyway I know you wouldn't have. Even if he did deserve it." I said saying the last part of the sentence bitterly.

"I love you." Jake said smiling down at me.

"I love you too." I said he then kissed me pulling me to him as close as he possibly could making the fireworks go off that seemed to every time he kissed me.

We had a new addition to our little family. Nah he had always been a part of the family now he just lived with us... This should be interesting how much could one boy change our lives anyway? One troublesome, smartass, rambunctious, werewolf teenager. Oh boy...

**Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

A Family

**IMPORTANT! READ! **

**A/N SETH IMPRINTED ON KYLIE! Not Drew:) Drew is just like her big brother and they have a close relationship but it will NEVER be any different than that. Like it may be with Sethy and Kibear in the future;););)**

Being at the Cullen's really wasn't that bad it was just that all the wolves seemed to be on edge, I honestly didn't think the cullens were even that bad I mean I'm positive there are bad vampires out there but the Cullen's seem to put effort in being different, who am I to judge when they're doing the right thing now even if they had made mistakes in the past, hell we all know I made mistakes so why should I judge them? I honestly have no right too. So once I got over the fact that they were vampires I was completely at ease. Unlike Jake and pretty much all the wolves that came by, Seth was always exceptionally friendly to them, and Embry may not say much but he came by once and was at least Civil. Jake was another story. He seemed to tolerate them but I could feel as he would tense any time Kylie, Liam, or I even came in contact with them.

Kylie absolutely adored everyone. She was very, very, very obsessed with Esme and wanted to follow her around all day. Jake didn't have too much of an issue with this, if there was one vampire he trusted it would be her. She seemed to be the type that you physically just couldn't offend without feeling bad about it.

Drew was semi- rude to the Cullen's. But for whatever reason in the entire world he had a great relationship will Bella. But because Bella was in love with Edward and the obvious age difference it was NOTHING romantic, more like Drew felt drawn to Bella. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe at all times but if asked to kiss her he would be disgusted. At least that's how Edward explained it to me, that's why he was so supportive of the relationship I presume, someone else to help look after the precious Bella.

"Doc can I get out of here already?" A partially annoyed Drew asked.

Carlisle chuckled softly while checking over Drew's vitals, "yes Drew. You'll be able to leave here tomorrow. But as for the bed rest sorry kid you'll be in there until Friday." Drew groaned loudly causing me to smirk, he acted as if this was torture.

I looked towards the door noticing that someone was coming in, it was of course Bella. Drew said she was like his best friend that he couldn't describe, like he felt he needed to take care of. I had rolled my eyes telling him that she had enough people taking care of her and was a big girl that could take care of herself. He didn't seem to agree. "Hey" she said softly to him.

"Um I'll be down stairs." I said before hurrying out of the room. I hadn't talked to her all day and didn't plan on it anytime soon. Not until she apologized for breaking into my house and acting like a bitch, once she did that we may actually be getting somewhere. I could NEVER see us as best friends simply because of the fact that she treated Jacob like shit, but I guess if he forgave her one day I would as well.

"Yo! Irish get over here and play some video games with us." Emmett yelled from the couch where he and Seth were.

"First of all I'm. British. Which I have told you about a thousand times. But anyway have you guys seen Jacob?" I asked Seth, Jasper and Emmett but Seth and Emmett just grunted a "no" out waving me off I sighed before smiling friendlily at jasper.

"Yes ma'am. I saw him outside with your youngins'." He said in a Texas twang that Alice melted over I smiled brightly at him in thanks as he just nodded at me.

Walking outside I found Jake running around with the kids as they were all laughing and smiling "nooooo!" Liam yelled as Jake scooped him up tickling his sides Kylie jumped on Jacob's back as if "tackling" him, Jake playing along fell to the ground curling both kids to his body so they didn't get hurt. When Jake looked up and saw me standing there he pulled the kids off him telling them he had to talk to mommy and that they'd have to find something else to do, whining they did so I faintly heard Kylie run inside and start begging Seth to play with her. He gave in as soon as she asked I shook my head, boy was whipped and she was only 3.

"I miss you." Jake said before pulling me to him kissing me.

I laughed pulling back "Jake we're in the same house. And have been all day. And yesterday." I informed with a smirk

"Yeaaah, but it's different when we have so many people in a house. Like seriously this is kind of ridiculous. I can't wait to go home." He said with bedroom eyes wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I smacked him away laughing, "that's actually what i wanted to talk to you about." I said leading him to the picnic tables on the far side of the house. I guess it would at least give us the allusion that no one could hear us.

"You wanted to talk about sex?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin on his face. I blushed bright red hitting him playfully.

"NO!" I yelled blushing even brighter as he laughed at me I pouted and as soon as my bottom lip jutted out he made a "aww" sound before kissing my previously pouting lips. "Anyway!" I said attempting to change the subject drawing out the Y for dramatic effect. "I was talking about what you said about so many people being in this house. I realized that we have no room for Drew right now. And anyways I have been thinking that we really need to upgrade to a new house soon anyway. And I know we aren't married yet but why wait? I mean we need one now and I have the money." I rambled before sucking in a breath because gosh that was a lot to say in a rant!

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling reassuringly at me, "sure babe we'll look for one soon." I was a little startled at how easy he answered I thought It would be a little more dramatic than that, but whatever.

"Good," I replied easily "well there's one more thing." I said biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Hmm?" He asked tiredly although he was still giving me his full attention I could tell he was exhausted. I guess missing two full nights of sleep will do that to a person.

"Well I was thinking we could get custody of Drew as soon as possible kind of like today." I said biting my bottom lip again looking away.

"Charley," Jake sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Look. Look. I know that you don't want to leave Drew alone here. But I just figured we could leave all three of them, Brady and Seth will be here since it's Brady's patrol. And nothing will happen. I just don't want something else to happen and them taking him away from us." I said reaching out and taking Jake's hand in mine, my eyes pleading.

He sighed standing up "dammit Charley don't give me that look. You know I can't do that. We are not leaving ANY of them here much less ALL of them. No way in hell." He said pacing back and forth. I stood up as well clearly frustrated by now.

"Jacob. I'm half the parent to. So you can't just make your decision final. It's called a compromise maybe you should learn it." I snapped.

"Charley. I'm not arguing over this." He said angrily.

"WELL GOOD I DIDNT ASK YOU TOO." I yelled right back.

Soon both of us were in each other's faces screaming at the same time making it where neither one of us knew what the other was saying, "ahem!" I bell voice interrupted. Jake and I both silenced and our eyes both fell right on the intruder. Bella. Of course.

"what!?" Jake and I yelled in synchronization. If I hadn't of been so annoyed it would have probably been funny.

Bella seemed started by our out burst and took a step back I held in a smirk that threatened to form on my face, " I was just going to say that Jasper has a friend in port Angela's that can get your rights to Drew as soon as today but both of you would need to see him today, he won't be here long." She explained before scurrying back inside I would assume to Edward.

My eyed automatically snapped to Jacob's "Jake. You heard that. The man will be able to make it official in one day you aren't going to find that anywhere else we HAVE to do this. We are going to." I said making it final, there wasn't many things I'd fight Jacob on but this was something I would and obviously he knew he wasn't winning because he sighed letting his face fall in aggravation.

"Okay," he agreed but stopped me before I could start squealing "BUT! I want Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Brady here. And I'm not telling them you can." I nodded excitedly kissing him and jumping up and down

"Thank you Jacob I know this isn't easy for you but I'll make it up to you I promise!" I stated smiling as wide as my mouth would allow.

"Damn straight." He said I ignored him usually I would tell him to quit being a pig, but in this moment I didn't care I just ran inside making the calls. All the guys agreed. Embry was super annoyed because he was supposed to be going to the movies with Alexa and her friends but I pleaded and he agreed but told me I sooo owed him. And I did of course.

"Alright we're ready let's go." I said tugging Jake towards the door, I had already told Kylie and Liam bye they just brushed me off. Kylie was in love with all the attention she had been getting and Liam absolutely adored Emmett which is where he was now.

Jake allowed me to pull him along but turned around right before we were out the door, "TAKE. care of them." He seethed to the guys then he lightened up a bit "please." He said with desperation. Gosh this must've been harder than I thought on him.

About half way to port Angeles I looked toward Jake, "thank you." I said simply.

"Char. I want this just as much as you do I'm just worried. I promise. I want this as much as you do." He assured I guess thinking I had assumed that he wasn't happy about having to do this which I hadn't but I only nodded rubbing his hand in mine.

When we got to the fancy restaurant I felt a little under dressed in my simple plain dress, and Jake's polo. This looked like a Suit and Tie sort of place. I didn't let it bother me though I just kept the smile on my face when we walked up to the table we found a gentleman in his 40's 50's I would guess that looked all business. "Hello I'm Charley, and this is my fiancé Jacob. I presume you know what we're here for." I said bringing my business face to the table too. Jacob looked at me with eyebrows raised a slight smirk on his lips I just shrugged him off turning my attention back to the guy who held his hand out, both Jake and I shook it

"j janks." He said simply nodding towards the chairs which we sat in. "Alright I'm not here to make friends let's get down to business. I have all ready prepared all the paperwork necessary and all you have to do is sign but I figured I better warn you first." The man said taking a sip of his wine.

"And what exactly are you warning us of?" Jake asked getting a little defensive.

"Now, now. Calm down. I just thought you'd want to know who you're dealing with here." the Janks guy said

I creased my eyebrows frowning at the man, "and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked far more defensive than Jake had about 10 seconds ago.

"Nothing nothing. I just thought you two would like to know that this boy is trouble. He's been suspended from school so many times that he just dropped out. He punched a teacher in the face so Forks doesn't allow him there anymore and he just up and dropped out. Also he's been arrested for stealing." My mouth dropped open, I loved Drew to death and couldn't believe he had never told me this, to be honest it kind of stung.

"Thank you but with all due respect I don't think that is any of your business sir. So where do we sign?" Jake asked, we both quickly signed our names and left ignoring the people that said we had to order food apparently coming in for a business deal without eating wasn't cool. But oh well I never wanted to come back to this place any way.

When we were both back in the car I turned towards Jake who looked prepared for my outburst. "I can't believe he lied to us." I whispered.

Jake sighed pulling me into his lap where he sat in the driver's seat. "Babe he didn't lie."

I scowled up at Jacob, "well he didn't exactly tell the truth either did he?" I snapped.

Jake sighed placing me back in the passengers seat rubbing his face which he often did in times of stress "I knew." He said simply.

I whipped my head to face him narrowing my eyes, "YOU KNEW!? AND DIDNT TELL ME? You knew that he hadn't been going to school and was screwing up his life and didn't think to tell me?" I asked incredulously.

"Charley." Jake said pausing before sighing "he didn't tell me okay? I saw the stealing thing in his head. But he only did that because he didn't have food and was starving. That was before he met us. Or even became a wolf and as for the school thing no I didn't know that. But listen Char that's why we took him you had to know with a childhood like his it wasn't going to be all gum balls and Lolly pops. I'm honestly surprised he turned out as good as he is." He said honestly.

I sighed I had never thought of it that way, and I guess he's right it wasn't going to be all milk and cookies. But I loved Drew and would work out the issues a thousand times in order to make sure he was safe. After all he's my Drew! "Okay but when we go home tomorrow we're so talking to him about this. All of this. and he's going to go to school on the Rez he's supposed to be a freshman but because of him dropping out he will most likely need to retake eighth. And he's going to do good too." I said stubbornly.

Jake chuckled under his breath before leaning over and kissing my forehead, "we'll straighten him out Char. We for sure can't baby him. And I doubt he's going to be very happy about it all but he'll get over it." Jake said starting the car for our drive home I nodded in agreement if it wasn't going to be all lolly pops and gum balls for us it wasn't going to be like that for Drew either.

Although I didn't plan on babying him I was going to make sure he was okay. Normal people don't get abused and our just fine. It's a traumatic experience. So when we got back to the cullen's I headed straight for the hospital room. Jacob started to follow but I told him I was just going to talk about other stuff, Jake of course nodded in understanding and went to do whatever it is over grown men do in there spare time. "Knock, knock." I said opening the door to Drew's room. He grinned when he saw me

"So it's official?" He asked excitement clear in his young voice.

"Yep!" I said as I eased my way over to him sitting on the side of his bed.

"Sweet!" He cheered doing a little fist pump that made me snort a laugh.

"Hey," i said easily "I need to talk to you."

"Oh boy. You aren't going to get all sentimental on me are you?" He asked with a smirk. Kid could be a real smart ass but I also noticed that whenever he knew a serious conversation or situation was about to occur he tried distracting you with jokes.

"Drew I'm serious," he sighed sitting up in the bed waving his arms at me as a motion to continue, "Drew I know you aren't just fine with all of this. Normal people don't just go from being abused to fine in 48 hours. It's okay to show you're hurt it's understandable. Your father shot you after all."

Drew closed his eyes looking away from me, "I'm not normal." He said simply.

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind it's stupid I don't want to talk about it." He decided.

"Drew I was just confused really it's okay tell me."

He sighed before looking back at me again his big blue eyes tearing up, "I'm not normal Charley," he said I clenched my teeth holding back my own tears. "I'm seriously happy. I know my dad shot me and I should be really messed up but I'm not. And I guess I have you to thank for that. Honestly it didn't surprise me that Chuck did something like that. He used to hit me but never enough to draw blood. Just enough to make it clear that he didn't want me. But Charley," he said pausing wiping away the tears on his face "I knew that a long time ago. And you make me feel wanted. How you help me and love me for no reason. Or how Jake teaches me stuff or corrects me when I'm being a dick because he cares. Or how Liam and Kylie run to me when they see me that makes me feel loved. And I don't care if my dad rots In jail I'm happy and he can be to now that he's away from me. Really I'm truly happy so thank you." By the time he had finished I was the one crying in his lap while he comforted me.

"You did get all sentimental on me." He said after my cries had turned into sniffles I just shook my head at him laughing while he laughed with me.

"You're something else you know that?" I asked standing and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Leave the hair alone! It did nothing to you!" He yelled attempting to straighten it back to its original placement.

"Alright kid. Well you better get some rest then we'll go home tomorrow." I said practically moaning I couldn't wait to have my own shower and bed back again.

"What so now I have a bed time?" He asked cocking an eye brow at me.

I put my hands on my hips, "if I say you do then yes you do kid. That's another thing, Jake and I our going to take Liam and Kylie too Sam and Emily's so he, you, and I can talk in private."

"Oh god. I don't like the sound of that." He said miserably sinking back into the bed, "I'm wounded remember! I don't know talking may be too strenuous for me." He said feigning a whimper of pain.

Before I could reply Carlisle came in the room to check his temp once he had he smiled at Drew, "no it won't." He said simply before leaving the room in an instant.

"Oh! Now you decide to be helpful thanks Doc!" Drew yelled after him causing Carlisle to laugh and me to smirk.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to worry about that until tomorrow just go to sleep." I said leaning over and kissing his forehead

"Charrrrleyyyyy." He whined like most young 15 year olds would when they're kissed by a parent.

"Shush! And go to sleep!" I yelled before closing the door behind me.

"It's 9 o'clock!" He yelled but I just acted as if I hadn't heard him. When I walked the rest of the way down stairs I noticed most of the guys were gone and my children were laying on the couch barely holding their eyes open.

"Oh dear children of mine why are you still awake?" I asked Kylie smiled at me from her spot and Liam babbled from Jake's lap.

"They wanted their mommy to read them to sleep." Jake said petting Liam's curly hair and smiling at me. Kylie stood up and attached herself to me wrapping her legs around me I didn't even have to hold her she just wrapped herself around me holding herself up.

"Is that right?" I asked Kylie nodded eagerly at me I sat in on the air mattress that her and Liam had shared while they were here lying Kylie beside me before stealing Liam from Jake and putting him on my other side. "Once upon a time..." I began about half way through both kids were asleep. I looked up on the couch and Jake was snoring softly too, I couldn't help but chuckle.

**Review:) **


	13. Chapter 13

A Family

Today we were finally ready to head back home and to say I was excited well that would be an understatement I was thrilled.

"Thanks for all you did for Drew Carlisle." I said hugging him.

"No problem dear, and if you are in any pain at all you tell me." He said directing it more at Drew who nodded rolling his eyes. When he rolled them Jake hit him on the back of the head gesturing towards Carlisle.

"Oh yeah. Thanks Carlisle," he then moved away from Jake and towards Carlisle as I retreated to Esme taking Liam from her. "And I'm not just saying that cause he hit me. Thanks doc for real. And erm," he paused looking Around, everyone was out here well all the vampires anyway. He then looked at both Jake and I before sighing "I'm really sorry about how I treated you when I first woke up that was a dick move. it won't happen again." Carlisle nodded before shaking Drew's hand.

Jake awkwardly told us that it was time to go. He was completely un comfortable with this whole situation and as soon as we were gone I was sure he would see them as enemy's again. I wouldn't though I knew the Cullen's would never harm me on purpose or my children.

Kylie had to be pulled from Esme, I guess she knew because of the fact that there was a super sad Esme and that she wouldn't see her again any time soon, or to be honest EVER again.

"Can I pway with Cwaire?" Kylie asked once we had left the driveway and she couldn't see Esme anymore through tears. Liam looked at her as if she was insane for crying, he had no clue what was going on.

"Awe come on Kye don't cry. Trust me they aren't worth it." Drew said in an attempt to comfort her.

"She's my fwiend dwew! So I can cwy if I wanna! Lemme alone!" Kylie yelled kicking her feet against Jake's seat

Jake looked at her in his rearview mirror, "hey don't kick my seat kid. And yes you can play with Claire today. You and Liam are going to go visit Sam and Emily till dinner mommy and I need to talk to Drew." He said looking at Drew for the last part of the sentence.

Drew groaned. He truly hated serious talks. Kylie grinned at him, "ha ha! You awwwr in twouble!" She teased sticking her tongue out.

He frowned at her, "you know you're going to get on my nerves after a while. I may just hang you upside down till all the blood rushes to your head." He said sticking his tongue out at her just as immaturely as she had.

"Mommy!" Kylie yelled still staring down Drew.

"What!? You started it twerp!" I sighed I hadn't thought of this. Another sibling meant more fights like this. How a 15 year old could fight with a 3 year old blew my mind but I guess she would get on his nerves. And he'd do stuff just to get her wound up. Instead of answering them I just turned the radio up ignoring both of them.

We quickly dropped both kylie and liam off and headed home when we walked inside Drew plopped on the couch turning on a football game as if nothing was wrong, I just as fast turned it off as Jake and I stood in front of him. He sighed "oooookay then. What? What do you want to talk about just rip It off like a bandage."

Jake and I share a look before looking back at Drew "Okay. I'll just cut to the chase then. When we went and got custody of you the guy had some pretty interesting things to say." Jake looked pointedly at Drew.

"Oh yeah? What did he say? I mean I already know I'm pretty hot so if that was it don't bother I'm not toooo vain" Drew said playing dumb as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Drew! This is serious!" I snapped causing him to drop his feet back down to the floor.

"Drew he told us about the stealing and the school thing." Jake explained.

"Oh that's all? Oh yeah it's not that big a deal." Drew said casually

"Not that big a deal!?" I asked surprised and annoyed "okay explain the stealing first I think I already know why you did that." I said.

Drew sighed "this is annoying I don't need to explain myself." He said before standing back up.

Jake moved from where he stood beside me and met Drew's eyes, "you're going to have to get used to talking things out Drew we can't help you if you don't let us in. So please just explain it." Jake narrowed his eyes "and sit back down."

Drew sighed before flopping back down, "okay well my dad was a bastard and I was hungry." He said before meeting our eyes. "And I was going to pay for it when I had the money, I was I swear! But the cops got me and I never actually took it." He said rubbing his neck.

"It's alright Drew we believe you. But listen to me kid. If you ever need anything EVER you come tell us you don't just take it you understand?" Jake asked gruffly.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Drew sighed Jake nodded in understanding before looking at me. We had decided Jake would cover the whole stealing thing and I had to take school. I sighed sitting beside Drew wrapping my arms around him.

"You're going back to school." I said well I mean he did say just to rip it off like a bandage. Drew jumped off the couch looking at both of us as if we were satan.

"No I'm not." I flinched I hadn't expected that.

"Drew you need school." I tried to encourage wrapping my arm around his but he just ripped his arm away, that hurt.

"No. No I don't. I have been doing just fine without it, school and I. We don't get along." God he's so stubborn!

"I'm afraid this isn't an option."

"Well fine. You can make me go. Doesn't mean I have to do well or try." He crossed his arms scowling at the pair of us. I growled in frustration

"Drew. You'll want school when you're older. You need it even to be a mechanic you'll need a high school diploma, and if you want to run a good business you'll need good grades. Besides why would you want to make yourself miserable getting bad grades. You'll be in trouble at school. You'll be in trouble at home. You'll be in trouble with the pack because you'll miss patrol for detention. What's the fun in that?" Jake pointed out

"Can I go for a run?" He asked calmly Jake nodded and Drew quickly ran out of the house phasing, this would be the first time since he was hurt and Carlisle said it was okay as long as he rested afterward.

After 45 minutes had passed and he still hadn't returned I began to get worried, "I'll get him." Jake said kissing my forehead, i knew he could feel my anxiousness.

I nodded, "I'll go get the kiddos then start dinner,"

(Jake's POV)

I could feel Charley's nervousness while we waited for Drew so I offered to go get him which she accepted gratefully.

_Hate school. Hate work. Hate teachers. Hate ignorant people. Hate football playing dicks. _I heard in my head I sighed I knew this would be hard for him, "_c'mere."_

I felt him change directions and run to where I was outside the woods of our house. Thankfully no one else was phased. _"I don't wanna go to school." _ He said like a stubborn 4 year old instead of a teenager.

I whimpered lowering myself to the ground, "_I know buddy. But listen if you don't then you aren't going to be a mechanic like I know damn well you want to. And don't you want to have that and be proud of it? We aren't asking for straight A's no D's and you'll be fine alright? And if you need help we'll be here for you," _I said praying he'd agree.

_"Alright fine. I'm hungry can we go back now?" _I barked a laugh and nodded leave it up to him after a serious conversation like this to completely brush it off like it didn't happen and want food. He then started running and I raced him of course I won, I will always win. _"You keep thinking that. One day you'll be old. And I'll still be in the best shape of my life." _I could feel him smirking; I playfully tackled him to the ground making him choke on a wolf laugh that sounded more like a cat choking on a hair ball.

"_All right, all right! Hey when are you going to show Charley the house? I mean you better go ahead and tell her sooner or later Emily is going to accidentally let it slip that they never left to visit a sister in Texas. How are you going to explain that?"_

Kid had a point, a little while ago I had made up the lie so that Charley wouldn't go anywhere near that side of la push. I of course got Emily to agree and Sam and the guys started helping me build the "dream house" Charley always wanted. I had also said that I was in charge while Sam was gone. This was a cover so it would explain how much I had been working with the pack.

"_I don't know. But how about next weekend when you're off bed rest you take care of Kylie and Liam that way I can really surprise her. I'll just tell her we're going for a walk or something." _I sort of asked sort of told sloppily I really had no plan. But the house was done, even the furniture was done. Emily had some how weaseled out all the kids favorites and Charley's favorites in that department. I had also made a room for Drew, he didn't know it at the time he just thought I built it so when he slept over he wouldn't be taking our couch, but I always knew he'd live with us sooner or later.

"_No. No. NO," _I heard Drew say as he shook his head "_you have to take her out to dinner. Or at least that's what you tell her, then you put a blind fold on her take an actual dinner to set up in the kitchen but I have a feeling she'll be too excited to eat." _He said as I felt memories of he and Charley and all her excited outburst I smiled, that's my girl.

"_good idea, what are you mr. Casanova?" _I asked playfully pushing him with my side away from me. He growled pushing me back.

"_Maybe. Im pretty skilled in that department with these good looks I mean come on, I'm tall, tan, muscular, and have those rare blue eyes most people don't have with dark hair and skin… face it I'm the full package."_

I rolled my eyes, _"__ you're cocky. That's what you are. Now phase back and let's go inside I bet dinner is ready and besides Charley is probably worried."_I felt him nod his head and I saw a human Drew back in front of me I quickly phased back as well. When we went back inside Liam and Kylie were back, I saw Drew go and hug Charley she looked up at him shocked before hugging back.

"and what was that for?" she asked smiling brightly at him.

"nothing. I just wanted to say I'm gonna go to school. And what I'm not allowed to show affection?" he asked in a teasing manner, she laughed brushing back his shaggy hair rolling her eyes, I smiled at the pair of them.

She went back to cooking dinner and Drew came into the living room I followed him sitting down as we watched the game Liam ran in and jumped in my lap I held him as he watched the game with us. Kylie came in also her eyes glistening with excitement she ran right for drew batting her eyes up at him sweetly she obviously wanted something, "Hey dweww?" she asked rocking back and forth on her heels smiling sweetly up at him.

"What do you have something in your eye?" he laughed she pouted at him "relax I'm just kidding shorty, whatever you want name it you got it."

Kylie's eyes widened as she beamed at him, "qwil took cwaire on his back when he was a wof! Sef was goin too but Sammy said he had to go werk, so will you? Pwease?" she asked with her hands together as if she were praying "it looked really fun dwew!"

Drew cocked an eyebrow at her grinning, "so basically you want to treat me as a horse?" he summed up.

"kinda." Kylie admitted

Before Drew could reply Charley stuck her head in the door, "hey guys dinners ready." She said before looking at kylie "and no treating your brother like a horse. Not while he's hurt at least." She then looked at me winking trying to suppress a smile "But you could always ask daddy."

Kylie whirled around jumping up to me wrapping her little legs around my torso to hold herself up, "pwease daddy?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at my little girl, "sure, sure." Hey! Anything for my princess.

**Reviewwwwwwwwwww!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Family

**Thank you so much to the amazing GUESTS who review! I wish you guys could get an account so I could thank each of you individually:)**

**Also to those few who have with an account, I Sent you guys a PM:) **

**Okay on tooo the storrrry bbycakes!**

(Jake's POV)

I went for a run to clear my head, tonight I was going to show Charley the house and I was pretty nervous. This was a big step, and I couldn't wait for her to see it but I want it to be PERFECT. Not something she'll settle for. I want It to be the house she envisioned that night on the cliffs when I proposed.

"_Dont worry Jake she'll love it." _I heard from Sam in my head.

_"How can you be so sure?"_

_"Jake. It's EXACTLY what she said she wanted." _Embry added in agreement_ "besides I'm her bestfriend I know these things."_I rolled my eyes.

_"Yes Embry I should really believe you I mean since you and your imprint are doing sooooo well." _I teased, it was true he and Alexa were making process I guess you could say. She was pretty hard on him and Charley still had yet to meet her which I thought she would've made a top priority by now.

Embry huffed, _"oh she has. I told her two more weeks. I guess I'll bring her by when you two get moved in." _Sam and I laughed, we all knew Charley could be pretty pushy.

_"Come on Em, she can't be THAT hard to deal with just grow some balls!" _I felt Embry's wolf glare at me while I cackled.

_"We went to the mall the other day with her sister. And her sister asked why she couldn't find a good man and I kid you not Alexa looked straight at her and said 'maybe because the last boyfriend you dated was a self absorbed dick you don't have that good of choice in men' then walked away. I clenched my eyes together so tight I almost cried I didn't want to laugh but gosh it was so hard!" _ By the end of the story Sam and I were rolling on the Forrest floor we were laughing so hard. Embry just chuckled at the memory.

When Sam had finally settled himself he cleared his throat, _"well she seems entertaining that's for sure, invite her by sometime Emily wants to meet her too."_

Embry scoffed at the pair of us, "_okay whatever you guys say. But just remember, if she says something that offends your girl i can't be held responsible." _That sent Sam and i Into a whole new fit of laughter.

Once I had settled myself I smiled at them, "_okay guys, it's been real but I better get home. Charley is probably pulling her hair out with all three kids."_

_"Yeah me too, Claire is going through a Disney stage. Emily has probably watched beauty and the beast 3 times today I'm sure she wants some adult conversation," Sam laughed._

_"Yeah you guys better get back to your stress filled homes meanwhile I'll take my 18 year old supermodel on a date." _Sam and I rolled our eyes at Embry he still hadn't asked Alexa on a date nor had he said anything about her being his girlfriend so I doubted that was very likely but I phased back not saying anything, I had teased him enough for one day.

When I entered the yard Liam was playing on the ground covered in dirt Charley was sitting on a lawn chair trying to ignore him, she didn't understand how dirt could be so fun I just laughed, he was all boy. "Da!" He yelled upon seeing me, Charley's eyes snapped to meet mine and she smiled when she saw me I returned it before turning my attention back to Lee

"Hey buddy. Get real dirty alright? You wanna know why?" I stage whispered Liam's eyes got wide as he leaned in to listen, "because I'm talking mommy out tonight, and Drew has to give you a bath." Liam giggled babbling about "dew" before playing in the dirt more.

"Ahem," I snapped my head up and saw Charley with a smile on her face tapping her foot, "so I hear you're taking me on a date?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I grinned standing up I pulled her to me kissing her forehead before smirking down at her, "yep that's the plan."

Charley unwrapped herself from me tapping her chin, "and what if I say no?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

I scoffed, "psh. You're saying you could give up a day with allllll this," I motioned to myself up and down, "I don't think so."

Charley shook her head at me, "you've been spending too much time with Drew." It was probably true, that kid was the cockiest person I had ever met.

I didn't answer though just pulled her closer to me kissing down her neck I felt her moan softly, "you know a night with you does sound nice," I grinned against her neck before pecking her lips.

"So where's Kylie and Drew?" Charley rolled her eyes while I just cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Drew's inside with Tyler, why isn't he better friends with cole? Cole's such a sweetie." I laughed lightly, I knew exactly why Drew was better friends with Tyler although Cole may seem more like Drew they were complete opposites, Cole had a short temper and got annoyed easily, usually blowing things out of proportion. Tyler was cocky like Drew, but Tyler often took advantage of girls whereas Drew didn't even want to date unless he imprinted, he didn't want to hurt anyone, and in the long run that made me proud; Drew was a good kid. Tyler really wasn't that bad he was just a man slut.

"Believe it or not Cole's not all good. He usually freaks out over stupid things and Drew gets pretty annoyed with him. He even punched him in the face a week ago," Charley gasped while I fought a smirk that had been funny. "And Kylie?"

Charley rolled her eyes again, "she's inside trying to be a ballerina. I guess I'll have to sign her up at the same place Claire goes to." She sighed, Kibear had been begging for us to sign her up for ballet Claire was taking it and was pretty clumsy, it was quite amusing. Kylie was pretty athletic though so I didn't see why not, I guess Charley was giving in too.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea it'll get her involved with other kids before she has to go to preschool next year," I paused before grinning at Charley grabbing her butt which made her yelp, "anyways be ready by 7 Charlie Sophia." She blushed scarlet before nodding, "I'm going to go inside and talk to Drew and Tyler."

"Yeah okay. I'll go trap him in a playpen so I can get ready," she nodded towards Lee I took out my phone and looked at the time, "char it's 4. Don't you think it's a little early to be getting ready?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me with Liam now in her arms, "absolutely not. Besides I'm sure Kylie Rae will make me try on 10 different outfits. Which I will enjoy every second of." I shook my head; women.

When I walked in the living room I was met with a screaming match between two full grown 15 year olds, "you're a jackass Drew. The cowboys last Super Bowl win was in 1995. And they have only won, one playoff game in the last 16 years. Meanwhile the packers have one 4 Super Bowls in that time."

Drew huffed, "okay let me see how old are you again Tyler? Oh wait 16 I guess that proves that you are bad luck for them and you being born affected there football greatness. But damn those cheerleaders. They will always be Americas favorite team."

I rolled my eyes, "y'all are both idiots. The bears all the way." I said plopping on the couch beside Drew.

They both scoffed, "they are the worst. Who wants to put up with all those shitty fans not me that's for damn sure." Tyler said, Drew laughed in agreement.

Charley stomped in the room coming from nowhere and pointed her finger at Tyler, "you. Quit cussing. I let it slip the first time but there are toddlers here so cool it." She then pointed at Drew, "and you. You no better so zip your mouth!" She then stomped out of the room as I sat smirking at the pair of boys with mouths gaping, she then stuck her head back in "oh yeah and cowboys are the best by far." She grinned before skipping away.

"HA!" Drew yelled doing a little fist pump, Tyler rolled his eyes while I shook my head; traitor.

About an hour later I wandered into the bathroom I could hear Kylie talking with Charley but when I went to stick my head in Kylie stopped me, "you can not! Come in!"

"Oh yeah and why not little miss?" I asked trying to stick my head in for a peek again, Kylie scowled at me.

"Because! Mommy isn't weady! And you can not see her yet! I'll tell you when you can, alwight!?" She stuck her arms across the door hinge as if that made it impossible for me to get in.

"But Kye, I don't have any clothes I really need some I can't go naked!" Kylie giggled while the door swung open ever so slightly before I was hit in the face with clothes.

"Oh. Than you!" I yelled sarcastically I heard Charley giggle before yanking Kylie back in the room. "Wait! Where am I supposed to change! I can't in that bathroom sized shoebox!"

"Kids room!" Charley yelled back simply I shook my head. I really wasn't going to see anything until she wanted me to. Eh I guess that meant she was really dressing up, that thought made me grin.

I walked into the kids room falling over toys as I walked, Liam was on the floor playing with some random truck making "vroom, vroom" sounds.

I shrugged on the polo and when I tried to put on the khakis I nearly died stepping on a Lego, "ow dammit!" I cursed. Liam looked at me curiously before laughing, "hey buddy you didn't hear that alright?" Liam just smiled a toothy grin at me, eh guess that meant he understood. I went to him and picked him up when I was dressed, "hey buddy. I know there isn't much room to play but soon you'll have your own room!" I paused looking at the kid that couldn't even understand me really. "I'm kind of nervous baby boy. You think she'll like it? Hmm?" Lee just looked and me and babbled "wow I'm so much more confident now, hey how about this, can you nod your head yes, that would make me feel much better." I began nodding my head up and down and Liam mimicked my movements, "wow you really think she'll like it?" I asked excited Liam then began shaking his head sideways as if a "no" I frowned, "remind me to avoid you on the wedding day you're a real downer." Liam began pushing away so I let him down into the sea of toys. Sighing I stood up and went back to the living room. When I entered Drew and Tyler began wolf whistling I brushed them off shrugging.

"Wow someone's looking to get laid tonight." Tyler suggested grinning at me while Drew snorted.

"Someone's going to get way laid in the face if they don't Shutup," Tyler held his hands out in surrender before shutting up.

About that time Kylie came running into the room, "ladies," she frowned looking around "well boys there is no girs here... I would like to show you my mommy charwey!" I heard Charley's laugh from the hallway as she entered, she was wearing a gorgeous dress that hung down showing a little cleavage but not too much making her look classy, the back was open all the way to her lower back. God she looked sexy. I heard Drew And Tyler telling her she looked great but I couldn't do anything but stare with my mouth open like an idiot. After being praised by all, she came to me lifting my chin back up smirking.

"Babe you're drooling." My eyes widened as I snapped my mouth shut, I could feel myself blushing.

"You look incredible." I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Well it wasn't only me. Kylie helped." She said Kibear positively glowed at the praise. I went and picked her up kissing her little cheeks.

"One day you are going to be grown up like your mommy," I told her sitting her on her feet.

"Weally?!" She asked looking from Charley too me.

I ruffled her hair, "yes really." I paused looking over at Charley too, "and when that day comes I'm going to buy a gun so boys like Tyler don't come anywhere near you."

Tyler scoffed before looking down at Kylie's innocent face then back at me, "you know that's actually a good idea. You do that." Charley and I laughed while Drew said something about no one like Tyler getting anywhere near her. Ever.

Kylie rolled her eyes at all of us, "you people awr siwwy. I'm going to marry Sef! Duhh!" I growled under my breath I was not ready for that day anytime soon.

Charley snorted with laughter at my expression before changing the subject, "alright we better get going, Drew!" She yelled where his attention was on the tv as well as Tyler's.

He looked at her briefly before mumbling a "hmmm?"

"Frozen pizza is in the fridge. You need to give Liam a bath then put him in bed. Kylie needs to be in bed by 8," she paused meeting eyes with Kylie meaningly, "then you and Tyler can do whatever just don't invite anyone over," she paused before going to Kylie and kissing her forehead "be good for Drew." Kylie nodded she then went to Drew kissing his too ignoring his protest she then brought Liam out of his room sitting him on the floor also kissing him, "watch him! Don't lose anyone!" She warned.

Drew sighed, "Charley I got it. I got it. Just go and have fun or whatever." He said waving her off.

"Yeah not like we were planning a party or anything." Tyler added. Charley's eyes grew the size of saucers while Drew socked Tyler in the arms, "owww!"

I quickly grabbed Charley pulling her towards the door, "bye guys don't burn the house down!" I yelled before she could freak out anymore practically dragging her from the house, "don't worry they'll be fine." I whispered reassuringly as I started the car.

We drove out of our road and I began panicking a little when I realized she would see that we weren't going towards Port Angeles but rather towards Sam and Emily's well I guess you could say more towards our house. "Jake what are you doing why are we going this way?" She asked creasing her adorable eyebrows in confusion.

I stopped driving and she looked at me curiously, "um I need to blindfold you."

Charley looked at me surprised, "excuse me?"

I sighed, "Charley I have a surprise. A big surprise and I don't want you to see It until we get there so please for me?"

She grumbled about not being able to see but put it on nonetheless, when we pulled up to the house I smiled. The lights were on and it looked amazing. I walked around the car opening her door and leading her out "Jacob Black if you lead me into a tree I'll stab you." She warned.

I snorted, "don't worry you can take it off in 3, 2," I sucked in a breath here we go "one." I whispered removing her blindfold. She stood there for a second just staring leaving me completely on edge. She then began crying, oh hell.

"Baby it's alright." I tried comforting, but she just cried harder what had I done. After 10 minutes of non stop crying she finally smiled brightly at me, "are you gonna kiss me or what?" She asked between sniffles.

"Huh?" I asked completely lost, hadn't she been crying not 10 seconds ago!

"Oh Jacob. I asked you to kiss me, this is the greatest things anyone's ever given to me, you really listened. I mean it even has the glass windows that show off the dining room, and the porch that wraps around the house. I can't believe you remembered that!" Once I had processed what she had said I kissed her which she returned with great intensity.

Just as I was really getting into it, she pulled away, "let's go see the inside," I growled she always got me excited then did something like this; the tease. I let her pull me in the front door.

On the left was the dining room which opened with push doors into a nice sized kitchen, then the stairs were at the end of the hallway with a closet underneath them and. Bathroom at the very end. To the right was a nice size sitting room with a fire place that I assume will be turned into a playroom. Then a huge living room with nice couches and a big screen TV. Around the other side was another set of stairs that led downstairs. Down there was a nice open room with a pool table Char burst out laughing when she saw it "nice!" I grinned at her. Also down here was a game room, I figured Drew would be down here a lot. Then another bathroom. I led her back up the stairs and too the 2nd floor. Here were Kylie, Liam and Drew's room plus two extra rooms.

Kylie's room was aqua colored with an ocean theme. Her room made you smile when you entered it was so cheerful and bright just like Kibear. Perfect. It also held all new toys including some ballet thing Emily had added. She said we could just sell the old house with all the stuff in it, the council was paying for this house why not go all out.

Liam's room was next, his room was a nice green color that he loved, it also had a new "big boy bed" that was only two feet off the ground. Charley melted when she saw it. Also he had all kinds of trucks and crap that I had no doubt would end up outside.

we then traveled to Drew's room. He had a desk with a laptop and a tv with a nice sized bed. His bedding was Dallas cowboys, along with the color of the room to match. He had all ready seen it and I swear I think he fell in love.

We skipped over the guest rooms they were boring. "And the best part of the whole house," I said leading Charley back downstairs to the main floor. Through the living room where the small hallway that led downstairs was another room with double doors; our room. It was a nice size and since we lived on a hill you could see first beach from the window. It also had a king sized bed with a master bathroom. Also a huge closet that would fit all of Charley's clothes easily.

After looking around everywhere Charley came back and beamed at me, "Jake it's everything I could want and more. But Jake I could've paid for some of this." She insisted frowning.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "don't worry Char. The council paid for this. They do when all guys imprint. Although I may have spent a little more to make it bigger." I admitted sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes hitting me, "you should've let me pay some."

I rolled my eyes, "don't worry about it baby I wanted to do this for you." I reassured rubbing her arm and kissing her. I pushed her on the bed hovering over her kissing her neck.

"Jake?" She mumbled

"Hmm?" I answered distractingly.

"What time do we have to be back?" She moaned out.

I paused frowning at her, "as long as we come back by midnight I don't think we have a curfew."

I allowed her to flip me over as she was now on top, "good. Cause I want to make love to my fiancé in OUR house. In OUR bedroom." She whispered in my ear seductively, i growled flipping her below me as she giggled.

Yep. Building this house smartest thing I have ever done.

**Hehe;) review:) ? **


	15. Chapter 15

A Family

Emily, Rachel, Kim and I sat in my newly built kitchen on the bar stools, watching as the guys brought in boxes. Although this house already had the necessities, it needed the little things that make it home. "Work away slaves!" Emily whispered I laughed and Sam who was passing blew her a kiss.

"So if all the old wolves are working where are the youngins?" She asked plopping a grape in her mouth.

Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul all yelled "hey!" At the Same time, causing us to smirk.

Rachel then chipped in, "yeah where are the baby wolves at?"

"Drew, Tyler, Cole, Seth, Collin, and Brady are downstairs. I think Collin, Cole, and Brady are playing pool, and Drew, Tyler, and Seth are playing video games." I had no doubt in my mind that the "baby wolves" would do that often

All three women snorted with laughter, "hey did you guys hear about Leah?" Kim asked.

Oh yeah hadn't heard from or about her in while, "no I'm out of the loop. I've been working with the kiddos so much at school that I have been slacking on my pack business and Paul hasn't been around you guys much lately," Rachel said saying the last part sort of sheepishly.

"Oh well-," Kim started but I interrupted.

"Hang on, hang on. We can talk about that in a minute. Why did you blush when you said that about Paul," I asked squinting at Rachel.

Rachel blushed even more looking away, "oh come on, you HAVE to tell us now." Emily insisted.

"Well um, me and Paul. Well hum," she stuttered.

"SPIT IT OUT WOMEN," I screamed shaking her.

"We've been trying.." She stopped looking at me "for a baby," Emily, Kim, and I began squealing jumping around and hugging her.

"So that's why you've been ditching us lately huh? You and Paul must be trying a lot," Kim said slightly laughing

"NO!" Rachel insisted her whole face red, "we haven't been trying THAT much. It's just we weren't going to tell anyone until we actually got pregnant. And you know me with my big mouth I figured I'd tell you guys. And Paul and the guys phasing and all." She rushed out.

"Knock, knock." Jake interrupted before we could reply with Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul in tow. I heard Quil playing with the girls in the living room. Liam was downstairs, Drew was supposed to be watching him; oh lord. Each guy went to their imprint kissing them while Embry just sat beside me plopping a grape in his mouth.

"Um I kind of spilt the beans," Rachel mumbled to Paul.

Paul laughed before doing a little fist pump making Rachel hit him, "what did you spill the beans about?" Jared asked from his spot where Kim sat in his lap grinning at Rachel.

"We're trying for a baby," Paul said brightly and suddenly as if Rachel saying it gave him permission to tell everyone as well nonetheless all the guys whooped and congratulated him.

"And why was this a secret? And why did she hit you when she told you she told them?" Jake asked nodding towards his sister.

Rachel frowned, "first of all that was a tongue twister." She teased making Jake stick his actual tongue out at her childishly. "he bet me that even with the obstacle of phasing that he could keep it a secret longer than me and my big mouth," she mumbled causing all of us to laugh and Paul to mumble a "awe" before kissing her nose.

"Alright, alright you big apes get out of my kitchen! We are having girl talk go somewhere other than here!" I said making them all act as if I had offended them, every guy left but Jacob he sat with his arms around my waist, "hey you too mister," I pushed his hands away.

Jake put a hand over his heart, "in all my days I've never been so offended! Seriously I'm wounded," he said making Kim, Rachel, and Emily laugh and me to cock an amused eyebrow.

"Yep. And if you don't leave now you aren't gonna get any for a while so if I was you I'd run."

Jake looked at me wide eyed before scurrying out of the kitchen causing all the imprints to crack up and me to shake my head; boy was whipped. "So anyways on to Leah," I said redirecting my attention to Kim who beamed.

"Yeah. So Jared was phased at the Same time she was and apparently she imprinted," Kim said smiling brightly.

"Really?" That was Emily

"Yay! Maybe she'll be happy I felt bad," that was me.

"No shit? Wander if he's hot," that was Rachel.

Kim nodded at all of us, "yeah and apparently the whole Bitch thing is cleared up. Apparently this guy brought some happiness she's been missing for years," Emily looked away kind of guilty so I tried changing the subject.

"That fast?" Really how could someone go from a bitch to a nice person in a day.

Kim shook her head, "no that's the thing. She's known him for about the same time you've know Jake. That's why she hasn't been around. She also didn't phase while any of the guys have been and moved to Seattle. Jared just happened to when she was," Kim gushed.

"Oh I can't wait to meet him," it was true I was super excited and honestly I didn't even really know Leah.

"No let's get real the imprint I'm looking forward to meeting is Alexa; I hear she's feisty," Rachel laughed.

I nodded in agreement, "EMBRY GET IN HERE!" Embry came right in the kitchen looking at me in question "bring Alexa by next Friday we're having a girls night and we really wanna meet her." Embry nodded. Apparently he and Alexa had been going good- as of friends. Otherwise Em was still pretty nervous and she hadn't made the first move either. "Alright your free to go," Em huffed before leaving.

"Well now that, that's settled," Emily said stopping and looking coyly at me "we have a wedding to plan." Oh gosh I haven't made any plans what am I doing!

"Ooooh yeah! I'm so excited December wedding how gorgeous!" Kim said grabbing my hand looking at the ring.

I got up sticking the grapes back in the fridge, "yeah but come on guys. It's still 2 months away and I want it simple! Halloween is coming up next Monday let's talk about that!" I have never been much of a planner, I always put my homework last minute as a kid.

"Okay. You're right, really the only decisions that have to be made is the dress, bridesmaids dresses, Kylie and Liam's clothes. All of the guys can just get tux's that's no big deal. I mean it's traditional quiluete nothing big," Emily informed.

"Wait so I definitely want to do traditional quiluete for Jake but I have to know what's the difference in that and a normal wedding ceremony," Jake hadn't really informed me of this, to be honest we hadn't really talked about it at all.

"Not much really. Other than they give you carvings of a animal whatever your "spirit animal" is and you throw it in the fire to represent your new life with your mate then they give you a new animal bet you'd never guess what that is," Rachel said.

"A wolf?" I was completely serious while Rachel snorted and nodded.

"Yeah actually it's kind of sweet. I guess people outside of the pack don't get the wolf thing but we do. It'll make Billy happy," Rachel smiled.

I nodded, "yeah it sounds sweet. We're for sure doing it." I said confidently.

Emily nodded, "so how about the week before thanksgiving we go dress shopping," she said looking at Kim and Rachel for conformation.

Kim nodded, "yeah I'm free pretty much whenever,"

Rachel nodded also, "yeah. As long as it's not during school hours I'm down."

Emily squealed I swear that women gets way to excited but honestly I didn't mind, it made me love her even more I think that's why she was my best friend. "Okay but for real Halloween?" I asked.

Kim and Rachel snorted in unison I raised my eyebrows at them, "Charley we don't have kids. Hell I'm not even married. So we're at that awkward stage where we don't do Halloween." Rachel nodded in agreement,

"Wait not at all?" I asked bewildered, even when I didn't have kids me and my girlfriends back home went to a club or something leaving our husbands oblivious, I mean he didn't care anyway.

Rachel shook her head, "no Charley. What's the point we can't party it up like teenagers. So eh we'll sit at home."

I rolled my eyes, "well aren't you guys just so excited. How about this year you and your guys come with Liam, Kylie, Jake and I! Sam and Emily are coming with Claire why don't you guys tag along?"

Kim shrugged, "sure a night off the couch will do me some good,"

As the Same time Rachel said "oooh candy! Okay!" Oh gosh they were so different yet they were best friends, kind of like me and Emily. I was rachel in that relationship and Emily was Kim. Hmmm I guess opposites do attract.

"So what're the kiddies going as?" Rachel asked.

"I haven't decided all the way. Kylie wants to be Dory from finding Nemo for god knows why so I guess she'll be a fish and when I suggested dressing Liam up as Nemo she flipped saying that was her thing," I said with an eye roll.

Kim, Rachel, and Emmie laughed, "yeah Claire can't decide between a ballerina, Cinderella, or little bow peep." She then laughed looking at me "Kylie is so random dory? Really?" I laughed too yep that's my Kibear.

"Hey I'm going to go outside and see if Jake's started the grill yet," I said hopping off the stool. We were planning this little pack get together sort of as a hey! We got a new house! Look! Sort of thing.

When I went outside Quil and Embry were wrestling as Jake, Paul, Sam, and Jared laughed watching I snuck up to Jake wrapping my arms around his waist he turned around with my arms still around him smiling, "hey" he said simply, kissing me lightly.

"Hey," I replied once I had pulled back. "You wanna start the grill?"

Jake snorted, "so you come out here give me a kiss pretending to act as if it's innocent then really you just want me to do something."

I laughed walking back towards the house, "yep! That's what fiancé's are for silly." He grumbled but did it swatting my butt, before I went in I turned around and playfully glared then shifted my hips from side to side on the way back in the house, as expected he was staring mouth dropped open, "you better close that mouth. Don't wanna catch flies." I said before poking my head back in the house laughing to myself.

I quickly went up and checked on Kylie, she and Claire were practicing their Ballerina movies poor little clumsy Claire was just falling every time she moved while Kylie looked surprisingly graceful for a 3 year old; hmm maybe I'll have an athlete. After making sure they we're fine I went down stairs.

"Well if it isn't the hot momma," Collin said to which I flipped him off. "Hey! That's not a bad thing babe," he said winking making the other guys laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "why don't you tell that to Jake when he hits you in the face," I suggested with a smirk.

Collin's face paled while all the other guys began yelling "oohhhhhhh!" I ignored them walking in the game room. Tyler, Drew, and Seth were in a intense game of some shooting crap I didn't know he even had.

"Drew where's Liam?" I asked curiously looking around; I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Over there," he mumbled pointing to a corner in the room. Sure enough there sat Lee's abandoned toys, but no Liam.

"Drew Josiah! He's not over there where is he!?" I panicked, Drew mumbled about how he couldn't be far but was more distracted by the stupid game I wanted to throw out the freaking window by now.

I huffed storming out of the room, "Lee! Baby where are you?" Seth, Collin, and Cole all turned raising their eyebrows as if I had meant to lose my own kid. I cocked my head to the side as if saying "what!?" And they all surrendered going back to their game.

"Momma!" I heard from a tiny voice I turned around and there sat Liam

"Oh thank goodness! You scared momma baby boy!" I then realized what he had, it was Drew's phone. How he had that I will never know. I quickly plucked kim off the floor; Drew had lived with us for a little while now and we had got him a phone mainly to keep track of him; an Iphone of course. "Well since he hasn't noticed it yet why don't I just keep it until he does," I said quickly getting it from Liam's hands who wasn't very happy about that. "Oh don't worry will get you something else," I assured my distraught kid.

When I got back upstairs I went for the kitchen and was surprised to see the girls weren't in there anymore, confused I headed outside where Kylie and Claire were "performing" it was quite adorable and everyone cheered for them as they took a bow.

I spotted Jake where he was talking to Sam beside the grill he smiled at me when he saw me but kept up his conversation which I didn't mind at all. A little while later I think Sam realized I wanted to talk with Jake cause he stuck his arms out and Liam came to him willingly, he winked at us and walked away throwing my giggling child as he went. "Oh thank goodness I've been waiting to really kiss you all day," Jake mumbled pulling me into the kitchen as I giggled.

It quickly became heated as he deepened the kiss lifting me up to sit on the counter i pulled away, "Jake don't start something you can't finish. The pack is here knock it off," I mumbled even though I really didn't want to.

Jake smiled then attacked my lips again this time I didn't try to pull away just wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he smiled against my mouth. "Charley!" I heard making Jake and I jump apart like lightening, Drew came in and looked between the two of us, then burst out laughing making me scowl at him.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked with my hands on my hips blushing highly embarrassed that he had just found us making out in the kitchen.

Drew just continued laughing eventually Jake and I kind of joined him; eh that's better than him freaking out or being disgusted. Once he had stopped laughing he looked at me serious, "have you seen my phone?"

I cocked an eyebrow pulling out the Iphone where I had stashed It in my back pocket. "You mean this phone?" I asked waving it back and forth.

He smiled brightly trying to grab it but I pulled it back he frowned at me, "can you guess where this was?" Jake by this time had leaned against the counter just looking between us.

Drew's eyes widened as he stared at the phone and looked deep in thought, "um maybe in my pants to be washed, or um in Kylie's room by her bed, or um downstairs on the coffee table. Oh maybe it was in the fridge!" He yelled snapping his fingers as if having an epiphany I looked at Jake and he was trying not to laugh while I was frowning; if I remember correctly he almost Lost Liam.

"No. It was in Liam's hands as he slobbered all over it." I said Drew's eyes widened as he looked disgusted and I nodded, "yeah you know when you were supposed to be watching him," Drew rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish I just rolled my eyes, "here," I tossed it to him as he grinned at me "now get outta here." I moved back over to Jake who was watching me in anticipation.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to see you guys do half of the freak nasty anyway," Drew smirked I turned around about to yell but he was already gone, I rolled my eyes while Jake shook his head.

"Let's go outside we can finish this tonight," Jake whispered in my ear I nodded and he grinned, I would assume because I actually agreed to it.

When we got outside it was getting dark so we decided it was time to eat all the guys picked up tables arranging them as the women arranged the food along them. As always the women and children went first.

This time Kylie had someone other to pick on, the first time we went to Emily's and Sam's she had offered to share food with Seth because apparently he looked sad that he couldn't get food yet. Her new idea was to tease Drew that he didn't have any yet, "hey dwew!" She yelled from her spot at the table, he was sitting with all the "baby wolves" so he had to crane his neck to look at her

"What shorty?"

"Guess what I got," she said in a taunting tone he frowned at her before walking over she took a hamburger and took a huge bite out of it before smiling with her mouth full, I grimaced while Jacob and Embry who were beside me laughed.

"Oh yeah, look a bird!" He yelled pointing to sure enough a bird both Claire and Kylie snapped their heads in that direction because of the excited voice he had used, when they did he took a huge bite out of her hamburger and when she turned back around to say something he smiled with it in his mouth, once again making me grimace.

Emily then yelled that the wolves could go, so all Kylie could do was stare helplessly as he went. I saw Jake surprisingly not go rushing to the line he went and offered his hand to Kylie which she took. He then walked through the pack telling them he had a kid and to watch out. He got a new burger for her and 4 for him. Once he had brought her back to her original seat she grinned at him, "fanks daddy!" She yelled throwing her arms around him making me melt at the scene.

I turned away from them turning my attention to lee who was in my lap as I broke little pieces off to him of bread, he was grinning and laughing as Embry made jokes, kid was happy when he had food. Jake came and I kissed him he smiled down at me, "what was that for?"

"I saw what you did with Kibear. That was sweet," I said nodding in my kid's direction where she sat on Seth's lap.

Jake smiled, "I've always been a sweetie," he said matter of fact as if I should be ashamed that I hadn't noticed before.

"Sure,sure" I mumbled in a sarcastic deep voice obviously mocking him.

A couple hours later we sat in the grass looking up at the stars, Liam was in bed and Kylie was in Seth's lap along with Claire in Quil's. So I was content in Jacob's arms as I felt the breeze I shivered, Jake wrapped his arms around me affectionately as I leaned into him.

"I love you," he whispered kissing my forehead giving me that look I once called a 'Jacob look' now i know it's the "imprint look" naw it was still the Jacob look.

"I love you too," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair I slowly leaned in and he did at the same time kissing me and as always fireworks went off only this time they were real. I pulled back smiling up at the sky as all the young wolves shot off the fireworks and all the imprints sat comfortable in there wolfs arms. I hope this is always how it is

**Maybe a little foreshadowing on the big events coming up later in the story ;).**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

A Family

**Merry LATE Christmas everyone! To be honest my goal originally was to have this story match up with the exact time in real life... But as you can tell that didn't work out lol. **

Emily and I were rearranging my house so we could have our girls night, "so how do you think this Alexa will be?" Em asked as she pushed the chairs to the furthest wall.

"Well she keeps Embry on his toes, and honestly I think she'll be a little shy," I chuckled. Emily stood up and faced me the look she was giving me as if to say 'are you serious right now' "well I don't mean in that way, but have you honestly not noticed how she's been with Embry a month and they still aren't dating? All of us other imprints made a move for our wolves obviously she hasn't." I clarified.

Emily looked at me thoughtfully, "yeah I guess you're right. Well we don't even know her plans. She could want to go to college for all we know," I hadn't even thought about that oh emb will be crushed; it's not like he can go with her he has to be here. Well at least no other wolf has left before. That's not entirely true Leah had left and it ended up working out, maybe that was okay; honestly I didn't really know.

"You never know Emily all Imprints are different, if she does want to leave It will work out. I mean look at me who knew a wolf could imprint on someone with kids." Emily shrugged.

"Well I'm glad these sprits have left me you! I need my bestfriend now," she smiled at me and I grinned back.

_Ding dong!_

"Coming!" I yelled skipping to the door when I opened it a beautiful young girl stood there awkwardly, Embry behind her grinning.

"Hey you must be Alexa," I said pulling her into a hug she at first tensed but then relaxed. "Come on in, Emily is in the living room." I extended the door and she hesitantly walked in, embry right on his toes.

"Oh hi I'm Emily Uley you must be Alexa," Emily said, also pulling the girl into a hug I saw Embry smile proudly at the pair.

"Yep that's me," she said looking at both of us "you guys must be the hugging type," she laughed while we smiled sympathetically at her, "oh no no! I didn't mean it badly I love hugs!" She giggled, that surprised me I expected the girl to be a little bit more rough around the edges.

We heard a wolf howl in the distance and Embry looked out the window before settiling his gaze on Alexa, "I've gotta go." She frowned before looking around nervously ha! I knew she'd be a little shy, seeing her look Embry chuckled, pulling her towards him, before kissing her forehead, "don't worry I'll be back tomorrow at noon Lex."

"Damn strait," she smiled up at him making him snort a laugh and me to laugh lightly there was that bluntness I had heard of. Embry then settled his gaze on mine, I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Take care of my girl," he said some what sternly and not at all joking, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Emb she'll be fine just some girl talk, now leave," I said pushing him towards the door. When he was almost completely gone he turned around about to say something but I cut him off slamming the door in his face.

"Rude!" He scoffed his noes almost toughing the door before he ran off into the woods I shook my head laughing.

When I came back into the living room Emily and Alexa where having a heated yet friendly conversation about movies, "oh come on Emily.The note book seriously? That's your favorite. They fall in love, she doesn't remember. He's a dick. She's a pansy. Yay it's all happy again. They die. The end."

Emily cocked an eye brow at her, "oh yeah and what's your favorite movie?"

"That's easy. Marley and me. No competition," she said confidently not even thinking about it.

Em chuckled darkly, "oh so your favorite movie is where they spend their whole married life loving a dog then he dies in the end. Oh yeah but the notebook is bad," she said rolling her eyes. I smiled at both of them and just sat on the couch watching their playful banter.

"No," Alexa scoffed identically to the way Embry does. "I love a movie about a family that falls in love with an animal no matter how crazy he is. A humor filled loving story of two people and their dog who lives a happy long life and dies because it's his time and he's ready. Not a movie where two elderly people are finally happy then die before they can even experience it."(**no hate for the notebook at all! I just don't enjoy it, others do I know:)) **

Emily looked at her stumped before sighing in defeat making Alexa grin. "So Alexa tell us about yourself," she said changing the subject.

"Well what do you guys want to know?"

I went to answer but heard the familiar sounds of Rachel's car as she and Kim pulled up, "hold that thought," I said walking to the door and opening it just in time for Kim and Rachel to walk in with a bunch of food I followed as they dropped it all in the living room floor; Rachel sighed before standing up "hey girls!"

"Alexa this is Rachel," I said pointing at her as Rachel hugged her which I guess Alexa got used to pretty quick because now she didn't stiffen "and Kim" I said pointing towards Kim, when Kim didn't make a move to hug her Alexa pulled her into her own hug. I raise my eyebrows surprised and Alexa caught It.

"What? I thought that's what we're supposed to do when we meet in this little family." Alexa said stumped causing all of us to laugh and me to nod easily. "So have you guys been friends like your whole life?" She asked propping her feet up on my coffee table which I quickly knocked down as she frowned at me.

"No. Actually I just moved here about 3-4 months ago," I replied knocking her feet off again when she made an attempt to set them on the table making the other three girls laugh at us.

"Really you guys act like sisters? I thought you would be the type that's friends since they're like four having some life long bond or some shit like that?" Alexa asked shocked.

"Yeah we have something pulling us all together including you," Rachel snorted from her spot on the couch beside Kim.

Alexa frowned confused while I shot Rachel a look and tried changing the subject, "so as you were going to before tell us a little about yourself," I encouraged.

Alexa frowned looking around her mind quickly forgetting or maybe ignoring what Rachel had said and concentrating on the matter at hand, "well I'm 18. Live a pretty normal life, I have two little twin brothers and an older sister who has a little girl, my neice, by of course my brother-in-law." She smiled.

"So what are you planning on doing after highschool?" Emily snuck in making Kim and Rachel's eyes widen who hadn't been here earlier to hear about that little subject.

"Well I was thinking of going to college in Seattle. That's only 3 hours away. Then I could get my degree and be a Neonatal nurse like I've always wanted to." All of us sort of let out a breath we hadn't even Known we were holding. 3 hours wasn't that far away. At least she didn't want to go out of state that could've been messy. I had a degree in business. Rachel had her teaching degree. Emily and Kim had always just been the housewife type. But I had no doubt that they would be so even if they hadn't been imprinted on and were with someone else. That was just... Them. But the only trouble with that was that Rachel and I had gotten our degrees before we found our wolves. Having Someone like that could be highly distracting, a distraction that Alexa wasn't going to make a top priority hence my next question.

"So how do you feel about Embry," I just came out and asked making Emily's eyes widen and Rachel and Kim to laugh amused. Alexa seemed a little taken back.

"Well um I don't know," she blushed looking away.

"Oh come on. Yes you do. Give us more than that girl." Rachel said.

Alexa looked up and smiled fondly no doubt thinking about Emb, "he's really special yanno?" She asked looking at all of us as we nodded encouraging her to go on, "he makes me feel special even when I don't deserve it. When I'm really mad he calms me down which no one else can do. He knows exactly what I want when I want, and would kill someone in order to get if for me." She paused frowning "which is what I'm scared about."

I flinched I knew there was a reason she had been holding back, "oh Alexa," I sighed causing her to snap her head up and all the other girls to look at me curiously. "Embry and I had the same conversation a few weeks ago. He feels the same way there is nothing to be scared of though," I smiled.

"And how do you know?" She asked bluntly.

"Because Jacob and I are in a very similar relationship and although I was happy with my kids before he came along when I finally let him in it's the happiest I've ever been and I know Embry will do that for you too."

Alexa once again frowned creasing her eyes brows, "but how do you know you aren't moving to fast. I mean Embry is so serious with me sometimes that it sorta frightens me I mean I'm only eighteen. I don't even know what love is right?" She asked looking around at all of us as we all looked at one another wandering how to answer that question, "right!?" She repeated clearly agitated.

"No one knows for sure. But Alexa when you are with Embry you feel complete don't you?" Kim asked knowingly which Alexa nodded mutely at, "that's love. Your other half. Without him around you feel an emptiness that you never have before. You need him just like he needs you, so don't rush into things but don't let him slip between your fingers either because Embry's a very good guy. You'll never find better, that I can promise." Kim said surprising all of us, I couldn't have said it better myself.

Alexa seemed shocked at first before she grinned at Kim, "damn Kimmy. If you love him so much why don't you date him," she teased.

Kim rolled her eyes, "I was merely comparing it to Jared and I's relationship. I know how he feels so yeah." Kim explained blushing slightly, "and don't call me Kimmy!" She yelled frowning but smiling underneath.

The whole night was spent teasing and laughing for hours, along with the occasional tears as we watched the depressing hallmark movies I had truly missed. Alexa surprised me that night, just because a girl is tough doesn't mean she isn't also shy and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was awaken to the sounds of voices and I groaned as I sat up before opening my eyes to see all the guys in my living room, "damn one of the sleeping beauty's is _finally _awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day." Drew said as all the guys chuckled.

I threw a pillow at him which he caught easily. "Say another cuss word Drew Anthony and I swear to Jesus I will wash your mouth out with soap," Drew blushed as all the guys chucked and the younger wolves 'ooooh'ed.

"Shut up," Drew growled clearly embarrassed.

I looked around and all the other girls were still sleeping so I eased my way out from between Emily and Kim. Rachel was curled up in a ball in the recliner and Alexa was hanging upside down off the couch I frowned, "well that looks highly uncomfortable," I whispered.

I heard Embry chuckle and I snapped my head to him in question, "she always sleeps like that, her little brothers are convinced that she's a possum." He explained while I smiled at her.

I then got up and made my way into the kitchen which most of the guys followed me to, "bacon and eggs?" I asked getting the stuff out knowing they would never turn down any type of food.

Soon the guys filtered back out of the kitchen and I looked around still not seeing Jacob or the kids I frowned Embry who remained explained, "he and sam are talking." I nodded absentmindedly, I'd ask Jake later. "So how was Alexa?"

I smiled while I flipped an egg, "she was great. Really. Perfect for you." Embry seemed surprised by this

"Really?" He asked "I mean I thought you'd think the opposite."

I shook my head, "you think you guys are so different but in reality you're very similar. Actually more similar than Jake and I."

Embry chucked without humor, "are you serious? Charley what are you talking about?"

I sighed while sitting the food on the table, "Embry. Have you not noticed her shy streak? Have you not noticed that although she _is _very blunt she's also really sweet and doesn't purposely hurt people, she's just honest."

Embry smiled, "I guess you're right."

I scoffed mimicking his usual one, "I'm always right." He just grinned at me before leaving I assume Alexa woke up.

Once all the food was on the table I began wandering where Jake and the kids were I wasn't going to eat without them. "Hey mama bear I'm starved let me at the bacon!" Tyler suggested while Drew nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "when Jake, Lee, and Kylie get here you can go nuts, until then starve a little more." I said smacking his hands away him away.

"Don't worry pup I'm here, dig in," Jake said as he entered the hall way with Kylie in his arms and Liam running in front. Lee's little arms wide, I kneeled down and allowed him to crash into me. Tyler, and the rest of the guys for that matter didn't hesitate to demolish the food while I pulled Jake into the living room with the kids still in our arms.

Jake sat Kylie on her feet and she ran to find "SEF" when I sat Liam on his he just plopped on my feet. Obviously he missed his mommy. "I missed you," Jake whispered kissing my forehead.

I giggled, "I missed you too jakey," when I went in for a second kiss though Liam stopped me.

"Naughty mommy!" He declared hitting my legs with a pout.

"What now mommy isn't allowed to kiss daddy?" I teased at my distraught kid as he attempted to push me away from Jacob.

"My mommy!" He yelled stubbornly. Jake chuckled and picked him up from behind causing Liam to kick his legs in frustration.

"Hey buddy," Jake said attempting to calm the wailing kid in his arms down unsuccessfully "Liam!" He said firmly which ceased Liam's movements immediately and caused him to look up at Jake curiously, "Emily's in the kitchen," Soon Liam had completely forgotten about his mommy and was running to find Em. I laughed lightly shaking my head she spoiled him rotten.

Jake then grinned at me pulling me closer to him, "I like this shirt shows some skin," he said kissing down my neck as I leaned back allowing more access, "but not to much. That's for my eyes only." He said greedily as he nipped at my neck sending a shiver through my bones, while he chuckled. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Okay, okay enough. Later." I promised which he grinned at. He then plopped on the couch with me in his lap "so how was your dad's."

Jake sighed, "it was nice. Good to hang out with all of my brothers. Billy literally gave Claire, Liam, and Kylie anything they wanted," he said with an eye roll. "I finally had to limit Kylie to no more cookies. I would've never gotten her to sleep if she had more," he said clearly exasperated.

I feigned a gasp, "the great Jacob black. Telling Kylie Rae no! What has this world come too!" I put a hand over my mouth and widened my eyes. Jake growled playfully before pulling me into him closer.

"Be nice." He warned moving my hair and kissing the back of my neck again.

"Not hungry?" I asked trying to distract him, half our family was here!

He continued kissing down my neck and I was starting to lose what little control I had left, "already ate when I talked to sam," he whispered huskily making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Mm hmm," I mumbled I think Jake had realized he had me where he finally wanted me because he stopped and I looked at him eye brows raised.

"Bella sent an invitation to the wedding for us, all of us." He told me no emotion in his tone whatsoever.

Well that sure got my attention I jumped off the couch and stared at him in shock. How could he be so casual about this. I then started thinking, "well maybe we should go." I finally relented.

"What!?" He exploded jumping off the couch and staring at me in shock. I mean I guess to him and probably everyone else to it didn't make much since why I would want to... Or for that matter _need _to.

**Please review! **

**Btw I just wanted to make it clear that I know in the book and movie Bella and Edward didn't get married in October! I'm just telling it to fit my story! So if you don't like that, I'm sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

A Family

**(a/n) I would like to thank **_** This-is-me-6 **_**for the continuous support of this story, so go check her stories out :) . Also for all of you guest who check in and read every chapter and review thank you guys so much!**

****_Before***_

_Well that sure got my attention I jumped off the couch and stared at him in shock. How could he be so casual about this. I then started thinking, "well maybe we should go." I finally relented. _

_"What!?" He exploded jumping off the couch and staring at me in shock. I mean I guess to him and probably everyone else to it didn't make much since why I would want to... Or for that matter need to._

_***now***_

"What the hell are you talking about Charley?" He growled at me.

I stood my ground frowning up at him, "I think we should. Go. To. The. Wedding." I gritted out.

Jake sighed rubbing his forehead and pacing back and forth, "and why in gods name would you want to do a thing like that?"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, "Jacob. I think this will be a good thing." I said as he stared at me through squinted eyes. "Listen. They did an amazing thing for Drew. And besides, I think it will be good so you, have closure with Bella. Maybe even forgive her."

Jake started shaking and I eased my way into his arms which ceased him immediately. "Okay Charley. But listen it will only be us and a couple of the guys that way we don't get to much attention some vamps don't know about us and i'd like to keep it that was as long as possible, you know surprise attack and all. Oh and for the record I'm not forgiving Bella."

I unwound myself from his arms and sighed, "I understand why you're upset Jake but honestly what's the point baby? I mean she'll be a vampire soon. So we won't see them ever again. Why hold grudge over her till your grave. Some things in life we just have to forgive. I forgave James." Jake's head snapped up when I said I forgave James.

"You forgave the bastard that put you through hell?" He growled.

"Jacob," I sighed. "There's no point in being mad at him my whole life. Of course I don't want him anywhere near me or my children. And he doesn't care enough to be, but I just don't see the point in a grudge, it will only bother me," I shrugged.

Jake smiled down at me, "have I ever told you I loved you." He said pulling me into him with a grin.

"Well you have but it never hurts to hear it," I grinned "so does this mean we'll go and you'll forgive Bella?"

"But I don't like her." He whined like a little kid.

I playfully hit his chest, "well I don't like her either. But I also haven't really given her a chance. I vowed to myself I wouldn't do that till you forgave her."

Jake sighed dramatically, "okay I'll forgive her. But only because she's dying and I'll never see her again." I raise my eyebrows at "dying" "well I mean she'll basically be dead right?" He shrugged.

I shook my head, "it's amazing how much Imprinting will affect someone."

"Yeah but in the best way possible," Jake smiled before kissing me, "even though I still don't like you being there with vampires."

I looked up at him with puppy eyes, "you'll be there. Besides there will be tons of humans there, they would never risk anything like that."

Before Jake could retort anything all of the guys and imprint came into the living room, Emily smiled apologetically, "sorry we were just leaving and wanted to say bye."

After a whole bunch of hugs and kisses by the kids and imprints all the wolves and girls were gone, besides me, Jake, Kylie, Liam, Drew, and Tyler

Tyler patted Drew on the back. "See you later bro. I gotta go. My moms gonna be pissed if I miss dinner again." Drew nodded easily before Tyler looked at me "thanks char." I nodded as well before he left, awe Tyler had a sweet side... Who knew.

"What's up?" Drew asked suspiciously looking between Jake and I.

I sighed after a beat. "Bella invited us to her and Edward's wedding."

Drew grinned, "sweet! Can I come?" Jake and I looked between each other.

Jake then settled his gaze on Drew. "If it's not during school hours I don't see why not. More protection." I rolled my eyes at that, while Drew did a little fist pump, but before he could celebrate to much Jake stopped him, "as long as your grades are well. You know the rules. If you have a D you're grounded. This wedding counts into that." He warned looking sternly at the teenager who brushed him off.

"Alright. I had Better get dinner started. Kylie Rae you wanna help?" I asked my daughter as she sat mesmerized by spongebob, Drew not any better. "Okay how about you Liam wanna help mommy?" Lee dropped his blocks, practically throwing them across the room to run into my arms, I giggled. I love my chunky money, and obviously he loves his mommy a lot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing an amazing aqua colored dress and heels. My hair in a nicely styled updo. "You look amazing," my best friend said from the door I smiled at her. "Good luck tonight." Em said hugging me tightly to her. I didn't know why luck was insured but didn't say anything.

"Okay with any one else I would go over everything about my kids, but you know them just as well as I do." I sighed as Emily nodded reassuringly. Even though this would be the 4th time I had left them alone with her and sam over night it still made me nervous. Those were my babies!

After Kylie and Liam had left I took one last look in the mirror before walking out into the living room where my boys were. "Ahem!" I interrupted. Jake's head snapped towards mine and his gaze didn't leave my body as he basically mind raped me. I did the same thing to him though, he was wearing a nice Tux that fit him perfectly. And hot damn! I have a nice looking fiancé.

"You look beautiful," he told me spinning me around while holding my hand above me head, almost in like a twirly or dancing way. "We better go," he sighed almost like he didn't want to at all. That made me laugh. "You just wait till our wedding, I'll stare as long as I want," he whispered sexily in my ear.

Jake then led me out to his car, drew skipping marily with us, talking animatedly to seth who offered to come with us, seth and drew were very good friends, but anywhere Drew tended to be besides school,Kylie was as well so they didn't spend much time together. Drew had asked Tyler to come as well, but he denied saying there was "no way in hell" he was going to torture himself with the smell; to which i knocked him over the head with a frying pan.

when we got there i got out excited while jake kind of lingered staring at the house i knocked on the window snapping him out of his trance and motioning for him to come on! Jake got out and made his way over to me wrapping his arm possessively around my waist. when we walked up flowers were hanging down from the top, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Although not my style, i wanted a more down played and loving setting in stead of such an elegant one. i looked up at jake curiously when he tugged my hand i realized that i had been gawking at the scene and he was tugging me towards our seats; seth and Drew snickered at my practically drooling, while i blushed. Jake not so subtly knocked both of them over the head, then they blushed while i smirked. Drew of course stuck his tongue out and i rolled my eyes.

The atmosphere shifted as the bridesmaides came out and Edward took his spot at the end. we all stood when the music started and i saw Bella round the corner, along with Charlie Swan, who was looking a little pale, leading her. She was stunning, the dress probably cost more than Italy. When she made her way down the isle she hadnt looked up the whole time, she hesitantly glanced over and when she saw Jake and I she smiled.

The ceremony was amazing and so true that if i knew them better i would've cried. The reception was cool and a lot more my style. Drew and Seth had left us going to "flirt it up" with some of Bella's human friends. Jake just told them to stay alert but to also have fun which made me smile. "You wanna dance?" Jake whispered smiling down at me, i nodded.

He pulled me out to the dance floor and we just swayed back and forth to the music, "you know i have the most beautiful women here."

i laughed lightly laying my head in the crook of his neck, "you're kind of bias." jake cocked an eyebrow at me which i returned easily.

He then flickered his eyes to the corner where two teenage boys were staring at me, practically drooling, as the girls that i assume came as their dates were glaring daggers. When the boys saw me look one of them looked away blushing as the other nodded, winking, and doing the little thing where you put your hand up as if it's a phone. Jake growled lowly and i was about to tell him he was stupid for being jealous of teenagers when i realized that he was growling at Edward, "you know their thoughts are even more revolting," he said smiling at me while caused jake to growl again making me elbow him in the stomach.

Bella who was beside Edward then smiled at me, "hey charley. thank you for coming, i know from our history i've kind of been a bitch so i didnt expect to see you but i'm glad i did." i nodded easily hoping she didn't think that i didn't care by the look Edward had i didn't think she did.

eddie then cleared his throst awkwardly, "um Charley would you like to dance?" he asked holding his arm out to me when i went to take it Jake pulled me back growling at him.

i turned and glared at Jacob, "i'm perfectly fine. dance with Bella you both obviously need to talk. i'm a big girl," i said ripping my arm away, jake seemed shocked but let me go and took Bella's hand, i noticed he didn't go very far away though he stayed right beside us, as we danced.

Edward chuckled and i looked up at him perplexed what was funny? "I just find it amusing how you stand up to the wolves like that, they literally have 150 pounds on you. Yet i have a feeling you wear the pants in the family," he smirked i just shrugged not even denying it. "Thank you." edward said suddenly.

"for?" i asked confused.

"getting Jacob to forgive Bella it will lift a huge burden off of her when she's changed." i slightly cringed at that but nodded anyway. after i had danced with every cullen man, even jasper! i returned to Jacob's arms. when he found me he dragged me into him squeezing me.

"you have no idea how hard that was for me," he sighed knocking his forehead with mine, which made me giggle.

"So bella?" i asked as we walked to get a drink.

"she's good. i told her i didn't and wouldn't hold a grudge anymore and she apologised. actually suprisingly she said sorry before i even told her that," he said i grinned! yay happy endings!

"what the hell," i suddenly heard Drew yell from across the dance floor where he was with Bella. okay maybe not so happy endings! gosh why does everything have to be so complicated!

i looked around and realized i hadn't been the only one to hear Drew's out burst. Everyone was now staring where he was shaking and Edward had bella glaring at Drew. i noticed carlisle say something to Edward and Jake grabbed my hand following after the 3 of them, Seth also joined us as we walked towards the edge of the woods away from the party.

When we walked up Drew was still shaking only now he was the one glaring at Edward. "you son of a bitch! you're going to kill her!" he yelled going to lounge for Edward again but Jake crashed into him causing Drew to stumble backwards but that didn't stop him, he just tried again this time Jake actually had a hold on him and shook him firmly.

"Drew," Jake said sternly. But i just watched as Drew continued to growl and snarl at Edward, who held bella to him tightly. "Drew Anthony Black. look at me. now." Jake said in a commanding tone i had never heard before, i mean sure he had scolded the kids but this was more, this was a wolf thing. Drew's eyes widened and he looked at jake,calming slightly. "good. now tell me what's going on."

Drew glared at Edward again wharever self control he had long gone, "that leech is going to fu*k her dammit! that will kill her." he growled. my eyes nearly flew off my forehead when i heard that.

jake sighed closing his eyes, "That's their choice. if they want that, then you will not interfere." i was thinking the same thing.

drew chuckled without humor, he was literally fuming. "Oh yeah you say that now, but if you wouldn't have imprinted on her," he spat looking at me, Seth who i didn't even notice was there now stood protectively in front of me. "Then you would feel the exact same way!" he finished, yelling every word right in Jake's face.

Jake's eyes bore right into Drew's before he shook his head in disappointment, "i can't believe you would say something like that. And to be so rude to Charley. boy, she has been nothing but good to you, so you learn your damn place. we're leaving. now. get your ass home." he ordered, Drew still angry, glanced at Bella and Edward, you could tell he didn't want to leave but he had too. Seth looked at Bella and Edward apoligetically before sprinting after Drew into the woods.

i glanced over and saw the hurt look in Bella's features and about lost what little control i had over my emotions as i felt my throat burn from keeping from crying, "i'm so sorry," i whispered. Before anyone could say anything Jake swept me up into his arms, i didn't protest just rested my head on his shoulder crying.

when we got in the car jake didn't say anything just held me close with his arm around me as i cried. he then pulled over on the side of the road, "i'm so sorry jacob you were right we shouldn't have went." i said between sobs.

"Oh baby," jake sighed pulling me closer to him. "You know i'm glad we went." jake said before kissing my forehead.

i looked up at him, giving him a look that said "i know you're lying to make me feel better" he chuckled "I'm serious. if we hadn't of gone Drew would've went by himself and i doubt just Seth could've held him off. He could've broken the treaty." he growled.

"Jacob. he was just upset i know he didn't mean the way he said "her" i'm not going to lie it hurt. but i also know he's a 15 year old werewolf and didn't really mean it. i was crying because i'm worried for him."

Jacob growled gripping the sterring wheel even though we weren't moving. "It doesn't matter Charley he needs better control over his emotions. That could've ended much worse. I know he didn't mean what he said about you, but i don't intend to let him do it again," i sighed poor Drew was in for hell.

"So why do you think he was so upset, i mean he doesn't like Bella right?" i tried to make sure.

"It's very... complicated," Jake said rubbing his forhead "He doesn't think of her like a girlfriend. But he also doesn't think of her like a sister. it's like this extreme need he has to protect her. We've never seen anything like it before; he hasn't imprinted yet he still feels as if it's his job to keep her safe." i was so hopelessly confused. i mean seriously Drew out of all of the girls in America you have to feel the need to protect the one that loves a vampire? really?

**Review if you hope to see many more chapters to come!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

A Family

**SO SO SO SORRY I'VE TAKEN FOREVER! YOU KNOW NEW YEARS AND ALL ;)**

(Jacob's POV)

When we pulled up to the house Charley was literally pouting, i frowned i hated making her upset even when i knew i was right. When she got out i led her to the house putting my hand on the small of her back.

The tv was on in the living room and she looked up at me pathetically, "i have to talk to him, just go upstairs okay, i'll be back in an hour."

she sighed looking up at me determined, "don't you be to hard on him Jacob Black." she warned poking a finger in my face.

"No promises," i grinned. She rolled her eyes at me before kissing my cheek and prancing up the stairs.

When i went in the living room Drew continued staring at the tv like he didn't hear me come in, which was impossible with our senses. "Come on, let's talk." i sighed. I ran towards the woods and phased Drew right on my heels.

_"Back already? i thought you dummies would be in vampire land for the rest of the night," _a voice i recognized as paul ecohed in my head.

i didn't bother explaning why we were back so early but Drew's thought kind of let it out of the bag, paul chuckled deeply, "_Dang pup, you really screwed up_."

_"Yeah kid, you're dead." _Embry agreed making Drew whimper and lower himself to the ground.

i sighed, "can you guys phase out and give us some privacy?" i didn't really ask though it was more of a commanding tone.

"damn Jake you better stop using that voice or you'll have to actually take over the alpha position you supposedly don't want." Paul laughed, but before i could retort anything both of the idiots' voices were gone from our heads, leaving me to mumble about my Jack ass brother in law i never wanted. i didn't waste any time replaying tonights events in my head

"Drew, what the hell were you thinking? if you would have attacked Cullen it could've broken the treaty, nothing good would happen i can promise you that."

Drew started growling, "i will apologise to Charley because the way i treated her tonight was un called for and rediculous, but i will not! apologise for doing my damn job protecting a human!" he roared.

i snarled down at him making him shrink back a little but he still had anger pumping throughout his body, "Drew. It is none of our concern if he changes her, if they do it somewhere else Sam is not going to order us to do anything because technecially the treaty will not be broken." i growled. "and besides even if they did, or do it here, i doubt sam will do anything."

Drew started spitting out a whole mumbled mess of cuss words that would make a sailor blush then all the sudden his thoughts went blank and he stared at me his eyes glistening, "why don't you just take over alpha then it can be your say!" he seemed far to excited about this.

"No chance in hell kid," i sighed making Drew's sudden good mood deflate and go back to anger.

"Why?" Drew asked, well that surprised me, i expected him to go all crazy on me yelling about how i was selfish and didn't care for humans or some shit.

"Because i wouldn't attack the Cullens either. i mean think about it Drew, our you willing to go into a fight where you would most likely lose at least one of your brothers," i paused letting it sink in a moment, Drew seemed to take this into an account and he actually started understanding, "besides if we went into a battle with the cullens what's to say they wouldn't have backup? they have that option we don't. why do you think we don't want that many vamps knowing about us?" Drew completely understood now, and the anger flew from his body even though he did still feel crappy about Bella he knew he couldn't do anything about it himself and understood why we wouldn't attack them.

He then smirked up at me, "Sooooo how much shit am i in?"

i rolled my eyes and smirked, "well how about a month worth of patrol every day. You go to school, come home. eat dinner. do your homework. bed. Yeah that sounds good, you'll give some of the guys a little break, including me." as soon as i said it my mind flooded with images of what i could be doing with Char, Drew groaned.

"Dude, that's like my mom don't put those images in my head, oh god stop!" he yelled closing his eyes tightly causing my laughs to echo throughout the forest.

"Alright buddy, start your month now. Go tell Paul he's off the hook, and to get home to Rach, i'll see you in the morning." Drew groaned mumbling about how he was pretty sure this was child abuse, but did as i said as i ran home, a little more eager than i should be.

When i got to the house i phased pulling on my shorts and running in the house taking the stairs two at a time from the basement. When i walked in Char was laying on the bed reading when she saw me enter she smiled, "Hey there hot stuff."

i jumped on the bed beside her pulling her into my chest, kissing on every exposed part of her body causing her to giggle, when i started sucking she gently pushed me away, "Where's Drew?" she whispered.

i grinned, "he's going to be a little occupied the next month." i mumbled against her neck

we spent the rest of the night doing what all parents do when the kids aren't home... playing board games of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Drew's POV)

It had been 3 weeks since the blood sucker took Bella off to their "honey moon" might as well be called a "change her so we can get away with it" trip "oh and have sex! i guess if i can't control myself it'll have to be okay, so bella will die oh well" god he pisses me off.

_"dude, stop being such a chick you're pissing me off."_ Tyler growled at me.

"_You let some blood sucker take the one thing you want to protect more than anything in the world away, then you can complain dickhead," i growled right back._

_"OHHHHH someone gave you bitch flakes this morning besides it s'not like you imprinted."_

I rolled my eyes at Tyler and phased out before i beat his ass, lately everyone was getting on my nerves i just wanted to see Bells, even if she was a vampire at least i would know. When i walked in the house i noticed Billy who was sitting on the couch with concerned looking Jake and Charley, i also didn't miss the fact that neither Kylie nor Liam were anywhere in sight. "Um hey Billy," i said plopping on the couch acting casual to ignore the weird tension.

"Hey son. whatchu been up too?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know just pha_" all the sudden chief Swan came in the room from the kitchen, coke in hand. i fumbled over the word, "Fa-fu- oh god no- fastening- the car-doors." i said lamely.

chief Swan looked at me with amusment gracing his tired features, "you aren't doing anything illegal are you boy?" he asked "that sure was a whole lot of stuttering ."

My eye brows shot up while i saw Billy and Jacob trying to hold in their laughter, "Um, no sir." i answered blushing slightly, Jake ruffled my hair which made my blush deepen. "Have you heard anything from Bella?" i asked that every time i saw Charlie. The room atmosphere shifted quickly, everyone looked away from me or at the ground like they were interested in it. i shot up out of my seat my eyes accusing. "what?" i growled.

No one answered me for about five minutes while i stood fist clenched staring at Charlie for an answer, "Bella isn't coming home." charlie mumbled, making me shake "Well not for a while at least," he mumbled again before meeting my eyes finally, "She's sick Drew."

"Sick my ass," i growled under my breath before storming out of the room. I phased in the backyard not caring if Charlie saw me or not. i assume he didn't though because i didn't hear anyone freak out or anything.

**(a/n i didn't write it **_**exactly**_** like breaking dawn but it's pretty similar just with less details and focuses more on Drew than Jacob. so all credit to Stephenie meyer.)**

I jumped on one of Jake's bikes he and Bella used to ride and made my way to the Cullens when i got their Dr. fang answered the door, "Hello Drew," he sighed.

"Alright just tell me, what happened? did he turn her?" i demanded, stomping in the room. Carlisle looked at me almost considering what to say when i heard her bell voice calling my name, "SHE'S HERE?!" I demanded taking the stairs two at a time.

"Drew," Carlisle basically sighed, but i ignored him only looking for Bella.

"Drew," i heard again but this time it was from Bella, i noticed she was sitting behind barbie so i cocked an eyebrow at Barbie while she snarled at me. "Rose. it's alright." Barbie sighed and moved relunctantly out of the way. but what i saw was no angel, or the Bella i remembered. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she had lost 20 pounds in the face.

"Wow bells, you look awful." i said with a grin but was in no way smiling on the inside. She wasn't a vampire so what the hell was she? seeing my confusion Bella smiled and rubbed my face with her hand before standing, my eyes nearly rolled out of my head.

"I'm going to have a baby," Bella said lovingly.

"Is this what it's doing to you? sucking the life from your body?" i demanded, i then turned towards Edward growling slightly. i was in front of him in an instant and he didn't even stop me, Emmett did and Jake... wait when did he get here?

"Stop! this fighting isn't good for Bella," esme said. i backed up slightly but mostly because of the heavy hand Jake had on my shoulder not the request from mama vamp.

"THE FETUS ISN'T GOOD FOR BELLA!" Alice growled stomping forward.

Rosalie hissed and stood protectively in front of Bella. "it's a just a little baby alice. a baby."

I turned towards Dr. Fang, "Carlisle. You have to do something. Please. You helped me. I'm sure you can abort it."

Bella glared at me, "no!" She screeched causing me to raise an eyebrow "it isn't his choice. Or Any of yours for that matter, it's mine and I'm keeping it."

Edward suddenly walked straight for the stairs not even bothering to turn around, "Drew. Jacob. i need to talk to you."

Jacob and i followed Edward far enough out of the house so that the rest of the vamps couldn't hear us. " too be fair i did always know you would kill her." Jake said with no emotion.

"I did this to her. Bella is my whole life and she is in there because _i _did it. So listen i need you guys to do me a favor, "Jake chuckled without humor while i scoffed. "If not for me do it for Bella, you have to convince her to get rid of it. i don't care how just do it. please." In my mind i was thinking that if i could he may agree not to turn her, he nodded painfully to me in response which made me kind of happy... who was i kidding i am a 15 year old werewolf she isn't going to listen to me. "Bella's hoping that Carlisle can change her at the last minute, right after the baby if born. But it is highly un likely. listen if she doesn't make it," he paused looking at Jake "You can kill me. i know you always used to want too."

Jake looked at edward and shook his head, "you really do love her don't you?" he asked which edward nodded painfully at. Jake then swallowed before nodding at edward. "I wont kill you. i have no reason to."

i know i sure the hell did if Bella dies. Edward turned toward me. nodding as if giving permisson. that didnt make me feel any better, if Bella died i think i would lose part of me. a big part that i can't decribe. After our discussion with Edward Jake and i hopped up the stairs.

Bella chuckled softly, "Let me guess edward sent you guys to "Talk" to me." i shrugged and Jake grinned not denying it in the slightest while we plopped on the couch oppsite of Bella. "I love him, i really do." she said softly smiling down at her growing stomach.

i soffed slightly, "oh it's a bouncing baby boy hmm? sorry i didn't know, i should've bought some blue baloons." i said sarcastically, which caused jacob to snort and bella to frown.

"Just a guess," bella mumbled rubbing her stomach softly.

"Bella. that thing." i spat "is going to suck the life out of you. Bye bye no more Bella. What about your friends, and family, CHARLIE." i said clearly angrier by the second.

Bells reached out attempting to grab my hand in a soothing matter but i didn't take it making her flinch. "Drew_ it's all going to be okay."

i stood up pacing back and forth, "you can spit that crap to your blood sucker but NOT ME BELLA I'M NOT GOING TO SIT BY AND WATCH YOU DIE. THEY CAN IF THEY WANT TO BUT I WONT. IT WILL JUST REMIND ME EVERYDAY HOW I FAILED AND SAT AROUND. NOT PROTECTING YOU, BUT WATCHING THAT _THING _kill YOU." I spat before storming out of the living room.

"Drew!" bella yelled but i just kept walking, "Drew don't go." she said pathetically but i was already out the door kicking my moter cycle ignoring jacob's sad bye to Bella i just phased and ran seeing nothing but red in my vision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Jacob's POV)

after i had said bye to Bells i went downstairs seeing the remains of what was once my motercycle, and drew's clothes hearing the wolf howls in the background i knew this wasn't going to be okay, no. things were about to change. big time. And i know i do anything to protect my family. Drew being a big part of that.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

A Family

**500 people read last time and not one review, that is kind of upsetting i'm not going to lie.**

(Jacob's POV)

I ran through the woods hearing all of my pack brothers and Leah screaming in my head and Drew whimpering. When I arrived sam was staring Drew down. _"That thing is an abomination! And must be destroyed! We cannot let it be born."_ He screamed.

"_You mean. kill Bella?_" Seth and Drew thought it unison. I flinched.

_"You two will fight with us,"_ he growled the order obviously pointed at the two pups as they whimpered and lowered themselves to the ground.

_"Lay off Sam. I thought we didn't kill humans,"_ Tyler said almost in a mocking way. Sam growled at him and Tyler joined his friends whimpering.

I jumped in front of Sam and growled furiously,_ "you don't kill humans sam. Last time I checked Bella was still human._" I spat watching as he growled at me but I didn't submit like the pups.

_"This isn't your decision Jacob. I'm the alpha and you'll do as I say."_

Well that pissed me off. _"I'm the grandson of ephraim BLACK!"_ I roared watching as Sam took a step back. _"I don't follow you. Or anyone el_se. Maybe it's time I start acting like it!" I roared and ran up the side of the mountain, Drew and Tyler right on my six.

When I arrived in what wasn't either la push or Cullen territory I phased back. I guess this was like Switzerland. Drew and Tyler followed my lead, immediately I turn toward Ty, "you didn't have to break out of Sam's pack. I can't ask you to stand up against them."

Tyler glanced at Drew before settling his gaze on me his expression never changing, _"_you didn't ask_."_ He said simply before patting Drew on the back.

Drew's eyes suddenly left the ground where he had been staring the whole time and his eyes met mine before he slammed into me in a hug, "thanks Jacob. Seriously. Thanks so much. You're more of a dad to me than my father ever was." He whispered his eyes glistening.

I nodded at him pulling away and squeezing his shoulder, "that's what family is for. We stick together. Speaking of that I probably need to go talk to Charley."

Drew nodded, "alright I'll just explain it to Eddie." I cocked an eyebrow at him while he just shrugged.

"Just because we did this doesn't mean they will like us," I explained, maybe trying to convey that hey! You know he could still beat the shit out of you.

Drew shook his head slowly. "We were there for like 4 days Jacob. They never touched me. Besides we just risked our own asses, they better be grateful! You just go talk to Charley." I nodded at the pair of teenagers before phasing back quickly and running the long way home. Carefully avoiding the places in La push I knew Sam's pack would be.

When I walked in the house my dad and Charlie were gone and Charley seemed to be nervous cleaning. When she turned around and saw me she grinned but it just as quickly left her face when she saw my expression, I must've looked stressed, "Jake's what happened." She asked coming and caressing my face.

I gently took her hand away from my face making her frown, "Charley, we have to go get Kylie and Liam. Now. They aren't safe at Emily's, then we have to go to The cullens, I'll explain on the way there."

"What_ what the hell are you talking about Jacob! Cullens? Emily isn't safe?" She screeched a worried look appearing on her face.

I sighed pulling her out the door despite her protest. "we have to go! Now!" Charley stopped me in my path glaring at me,"please! char! Baby please, I can't stand the thought of any of the kids getting hurt." Charley's face quickly morphed into her momma bear look and she just nodded.

When we pulled up to Emily's I burst in the door Char right on my heels, thankfully none of the guys besides Seth were here. "I'm coming with you." Seth told me. Right now I didn't have to time to argue so I just nodded grabbing Liam from Emily's arms.

"Where we goin Sethy?" Kylie mumbled tiredly into his chest when he stood. I was to focused on Emily's shattered face to notice what he told her though.

"Em. I'm sorry. So sorry. But we have to go and won't be back anytime soon," Emily nodded in understanding trying to hide the hurt I know she was feeling. Charley ran into Emily's arms hugging her tightly to her. "Char baby, we have to go," I urged, Charley nodded at me following as we quickly strapped the kids in the car, but not before whispering reassuring things to her best friend.

"Wait so. Sam wants to kill a innocent baby? Seriously what the hell!?" Charley yelled waking up both kids but she didn't seen to care at the moment. I had explained everything to her. And I do mean EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL.

I sighed rubbing my forehead with one hand, "Char. I can't say I'm doing this for the thing. Or Bella." I mumbled.

Charley flinched at that and glared at me. "I know. I know Jake. You're doing this for Drew. But you _should _be doing this because I know deep down you know killing that baby is wrong."

I just sighed. No I couldn't say that. Because I understood why Sam would kill Bella, we didn't know what that spawn would become.

When we pulled up to the Cullens I saw Drew, and Tyler in wolf form along with Leah. Oh great now we're adding _her _to the party as well. goody.

Charlie had gotten out of the car with Liam now on her hip. Kylie was in Seth's arms, I nodded to him before meeting eyes with Kibear, "sweetheart. Take mommies hand and go inside please." I said while Seth put her on her feet.

"Kay' daddy," she mumbled making me smile, Charley met my eyes and I nodded towards the house. No matter how much I HATE to admit it i trust the bloodsuckers. I saw what they did for my boy after all.

When I ran over to the guys Seth was right on my heels. They had phased back I didn't question Leah immediately just looked to Drew for an update, "Eddie said okay. And he wanted me to thank you." He mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded at Leah not beating around the bush because that just isn't the Jacob Black way.

"I wasn't going to let my little brother come all alone," she muttered pointing at Seth while Drew and Tyler laughed at Seth's expense. Poor kid.

"Cut the crap. Why are you really here."

Leah sighed, "okay. Listen. I know I imprinted and he is amazing. Really. But he's in Mississippi with his mother for a month so I came home as well. I really don't want to be in Sam's mind, where apparently it's perfectly okay for him to imprint, but I can't. Seriously I thought I was jealous." She mumbled. I sighed but just accepted it, Leah really wasn't that bad after imprinting. She was kind of nice and... Girly. Weird right?

"Okay. Fine. But. Okay this is going to sound super cheesy but did you hear what Sam's plan may be. You know give us the upper hand or something."

After Leah had explained everything to me I told them to go patrol while I explained things to the Cullens, well everyone except Drew he said he would patrol once Bella was asleep. Surprisingly none of the other guys nor Leah had a problem with this.

When I walked in the Cullen house I smiled fondly at Lee, he was sitting by the big Vamp, Emmett, completely engrossed in the video game. "Hey um," I paused I don't know am I on first name bases with them now.

The big lug grinned widely up at me. "Emmett," he filled in.

"Yeah. Emmett. I need to talk to you guys and doctor fang." Emmett's face became aware and he stood leading me to the docs office. I was planning on leaving Liam downstairs but he wasn't having any of it. So I picked him up in my arms. When I got to the office everyone was there besides Bella, Charley, Kylie and the rest of the wolves, I looked to edward my thoughts asking if Charley was with Bella and he nodded.

"Okay. Listen. Sam has the place surrounded. He isn't going to just let you out without a fight. It's going to be messy." I told them.

"No fights." Carlisle demanded, his voice soft though.

I snapped my head in his direction, "Carlisle. The treaty is void. Well at least in Sam's mind."

"Not in ours." Esme said tugging her husband closer to her. Emmett offered up the opinion that they had to feed but Esme silenced him with a Scowl, "we'll manage." She said simply.

I didn't ask any further questions just took Liam who was in my arms and led him to where his mommy was, she was talking softly with Bella as Drew sat there holding Bella. almost like her own heater. I sat Liam in the corner with his big sister kissing each one of their heads before going to Charley and pulling her up softly, giving us some alone time. as well as Drew and Bella.

When we got outside I sighed pulling Charley up in my arms. "Oh Jacob," she sighed rubbing the black bags that I knew would remain on my face until this whole thing was done and over. "It's going to be fine. You did the right thing Jacob. I'm so proud of you." She sighed rubbing my cheek.

"I love you. And I hope you're right. I hope everything turns out."

"Have faith jakey. It will. I know it will. We'll be back in la push before you know it," god sometimes I which I had the optimism of my imprint.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Family**

**Lol so to the guest who reviewed that I don't update enough you're completely un reasonable**

**Okay so just in case you are wandering I have 2 little sisters, and 6 brothers. 5 of which have to be babysat on a regular basis. Also I am a sophomore in high school, excuse me for having a life outside of fanfiction, obviously people who update every two days do not and they may be fine with that but that's not for me. and lastly I have volleyball 24 hours a week. And that's not counting what I do on my own accord so excuse me for not updating constantly, because a chapter takes a while to write.**

**And if you are "done" with my story that's fine.**

**thank you so so so much to those of you who work with my schedule and are grateful. I seriously considered not continuing** **after that review, but you guys keep me going so thanks!**

**(okay on to something important about the story, I know im going super fast but I don't want to focus to much on this part. after all this is stephenie Meyer's idea no mine so im skipping right through it, also its because all of you guys all ready know the story.)**

**(Drew's Pov)**

I couldn't deny the pull to Bella I had constantly, it was weird but I didn't question it because I felt better when she was around. The guys from Sam's pack were really annoying me, they had even came so low as to guilt Charley into coming back to La Push, we aren't stupid we know it was to get to Jacob.

"It feels complete when you're here Drew," Bella mumbles pulling me closer to her. I noticed the way Charley sort of flinched at that, maybe because that was supposed to be her line.

Suddenly a fight broke out and everyone was arguing it was about Bella's safety. She wasn't able to eat anything because the baby would just make her throw it back up and slowly she was only getting sicker and sicker. Maybe the baby needs something to sink it's teeth into.

Suddenly Edward stood abruptly and stared at me nodding slowly, I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Drew just had an idea." Everyone in the room looked at me in shock, especially Jake and Charley.

"It wasn't an idea. More like a smartass remark." I snorted.

"Edward what is it?" bella asked, seeing her bloodsucking husband in such a good mood, for once.

"What if the baby doesn't want food what if," he paused turning to Carlisle, "Do you have any of that donated blood left. if the baby's thirsty he wont want animal blood." Carlisle left the room to retrieve the blood and every human in the room, not counting Bells, grimaced.

It had been a few days since Bella found out about the donated blood and she was doing much better which made me feel relieved. The bad thing was that Carlisle predicted the baby coming any day now and he couldn't do that if he was at his lowest so Jacob came up with a plan, a plan that would include tricking our brothers.

When we approached all the guys were In wolf form besides Jared. As Jake was the only person in human form from us, "Come on Jake, Drew, Leah, Seth, Tyler. come home. we miss you guys." Jared said pathetically which made me growl at him.

"Easy." Jake said at me with his eyes narrowed.

Jared then decided on a new tactic, "Seth, Leah, I cant believe you guys leaving your mother all alone after your dad had just died what do you think she's like right now," Leah whimpered while Seth growled.

"Shut up Jared seriously, playing their emotions like that. its low. even for you." Jake said deadly while he glared at Jared. it didn't go unnoticed that neither Embry nor Quil was there. "Just tell sam that when the time comes we have a plan. if that thing kills bella. ill kill it myself." I growled along with Tyler, Leah, and Seth, of course it was all for show.

We heard a howl in the distance and Paul glared at us, "YOU PLAYED US!" he roared. Jared just sort of smirked which confused me, before all of them stalked off back to the woods.

When we got back the Cullens I automatically ran to Edward, Jake right behind me. "They make it?"

Edward nodded softly, "Yeah a little rocky but they made it." I wouldn't expect anything less. We all gathered in the living room. Including Kylie who ran into my arms while Liam attacked Jake's legs.

"You didn't die!" Kylie said with excitement which made everyone laugh.

"ah ye of little faith." I teased before putting her back on her feet ruffling her hair.

One moment we were all getting along and the next Bella had dropped her cup, reached down to get it, broke her spine, and went into labor. Edward and the vamps started making quick work of taking bella up to the room I had stayed in when my dad shot me, Charley turned to me frantically, "Take the kids outside they don't need to see this." She commanded.

"NO." I yelled causing Jake and Charley to both look at me surprised, "I have to be here for Bella. even if she dies." I replied strongly.

Charley came and hugged me tightly, "baby, this is going to be hell."

"I know, ill be fine." Charley nodded reluctantly at me, she went to the door both kids in her arms "Hey!" I called out stopping her in her tracks to raise her eyebrows at me, "I love you momma." I said softly, and I swear I think I saw a tear fall from her face but I didn't pay attention. I was already running up the stairs Jake right with me.

When I got in there Barbie had just about lost control, and Jacob tackled her, pulling her from the room. "Drew. I have to get him out." Edward said and I nodded.

"Stay with me bella. please. I failed so many people before I cant fail you too." I mumbled as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I watched as Bella writhed against the bed as Edward used his teeth to get the baby out, "Renesmee." I heard him mumble softly. I was to busy staring at Bells to look though.

Edward laid The bloody baby in bella's arms as she smiled, "So beautiful." Bella said before I noticed her eyes start to go dark. then they closed and my worst night mare happened, I heard her heart stop.

"Drew take the baby," edward replied calmly.

"No! why would I take the_" I trailed off when my eyes connected with hers. My reason for living, my precious everything was suddenly right in front of me, I am not longer bound to the earth im bound to her, "Renesmee." I said softly taking the baby into my arms and out of the room, I knew Edward would take care of bella but suddenly protecting her wasn't so important. It seemed like the cry that erupted from the child in my arms was 10,000 time more important that Bella dying at the moment.

Suddenly living with a jackass dad for years and putting up with the worst childhood in the world all seemed worth it now, I had imprinted on a Half vampire and couldn't be happier.

**RRRRREEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAP, IM PRETTY SURE IT'S GOING TO BE THE EPILOGUE! ): :)**


	21. Chapter 21: EPILOGUE

A family: Epilogue

(Charley's pov)

After the whole volturi mess our lives pretty much went back to normal because of the whole ordeal Jake and I didn't end up being married till' New years but it was perfect nonetheless.

Sam gave up his pack duties after Emily told him she was pregnant, 9 months later a beautiful baby boy was brought into the world, Samuel Jr. Uley or to us SJ. But not before little Sage Black, (Paul and Rachel's) was welcomed into the world.

We spent December of that year regrouping and celebrating a special little boy's birthday, my baby was two! Kylie rae is still Kylie, keeping seth on his toes.

I couldn't be happier taking the Black last name along with all _three _of my kids. Emily and all the imprints went back to acting like nothing happened and we were as close as ever, especially Emily and i.

We actually ended up taking the kids to Disney world the summer before Kylie and Claire's 3rd grade year, that way all the other pack kids could go and enjoy it. By that time Nessie was about 12 years old and went along with us, she was going through the stage where she thought Drew could do no wrong.

That was one of the most rewarding things as a mother. I got to see Drew be happy, he even got to live a little childish with Nessie which made me smile, they were truly adorable.

(30 YEARS LATER)

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Black." I heard as Jacob kissed me, I smiled at him.

"Its not the same is it?" I asked turning towards jake, he rose his eyebrows at me in question. "Not being woken up by a stampede of kids," I clarified.

"Don't worry Charley, your grandchildren are scheduled to be here in about an hour." I smiled softly at that, oh I love my grandkiddies, and the best part is that you can send them home when you get tired!

Jake was right about an hour later Ness and Drew came waltzing in with their 5 kids. yes. I did say 5. they had an 11 year old names Sophia, (yes after me, I was thrilled) two 9 year old trouble makers, JT (Jacob Tyler) and Will (Edward william) then there was 4 year old Parker and 9 month old Camilla. they were quite a bunch and the most adorable children in the world.

"OH my god! Jt! Will! I swear if you guys don't stop im going to knock you out. god who invented little brothers anyway," I chuckled softly while Nessie got onto her daughter.

"Hey sweetie." I replied, kissing Sophia's cheeks, the girl in question grinned up at me and began listing off everything she had received for Christmas even though I already knew, I took my daughter and daughter in law's Christmas shopping after all.

Next to come through the door was Liam with his wife Ayiana, they truly made the most adorable couple in the entire universe and had the cutest little girl ever, (I'm bias okay im a grandma). Emma was 3 and Ayiana was pregnant at the moment.

Lastly came Kylie, she and seth got married on her 19th birthday and they had 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl. Being the youngest and the only girl Natalie Sue got pretty much whatever she wanted, much to her older brothers Nate and Keegan's annoyance.

After everyone had arrived we all sat around the christmas tree, "Gwams! Gwams! we open da pwesents now!?" Emma asked excited from her perch in her daddies lap.

I looked up at jake who was holding me in his lap he smiled down at me then looked around at all of his grandchildren with a smirk, "Go nutts!" he yelled making all the kids dive into the giant piles of presents.

yep what was once a family of three slowly became 4, then 5, then 8. then 17 and in about 3 months it will be 18. then from then on it will just continue on, a whole generation of Blacks. _**A Family**_ forever.

The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck

**right well that's it for ****A Family. ****I will truly miss writing for Charley. shes a great character that's for sure.**

**my mind is a blank slate right now so if any of you guys have an idea for a story TELL MEEEEE! Don't just leave it in that amazing Brain of yours for the world never to experience!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**and do me a great favor and leave one last review. Especially if you never left one! tell me what you thought of my story!**

**kay bye guys3**


End file.
